Fifty shades of Ghosts Rewritten
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: Ana and her two best friends Kate and Jen are Paranormal Investigators that stumbles on an old abandon train station. It isn't until Ana does some digging around when she find out that the train station is owned by Seattle's very own Christian Grey. Will Ana make Christian and offer he can't refuse? Rated M because it's Ana and Christian after all..lol (Rewritten & Edited)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again ladies! I'm sure some of you are excited to see this post. As some of you may know, this story didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. Also there were so many mistakes, grammar, and spelling errors. So what I did was edit/rewrite and even changed a few things. **

I'm out with a group of my friends looking for the next paranormal hot spot, as we like to call it. We searched high and low for a new haunted location that has been untouched by other paranormal groups in the area.

For weeks we searched and came up empty handed. Until now.

On our way home one morning from doing a private home investigation my best friend Kate who was driving made a wrong turn, and we ended up in the wrong part of town. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. From what I could tell by looking out the window that all the homes were boarded up with ply wood, there were words written on the ply wood like '**Gas &amp; water off**'. Block after block all the houses looked the same, all boarded up with writing on them.

It seemed like we have entered a ghost town of some kind. I pulled out my camera and started to take pictures, after all you never know when you may catch something on camera. As I begin to take picture my other best friend Jen who is sitting in the back sit starts to complain.

"Sweet mother Mary, Kate you need to pull over I have to pee" Kate and I both burst out into a fit of laugher. We both warned Jen last night to not over do with the coffee and energy drinks. But of course Jen never listen's to us, every twenty minutes she kept having to get up and go to the bathroom. I have a strong feeling that when we make it back to our apartment and review our evidence all we are going to hear in the homeowners toilet flushing.

Kate quickly turns down a side street; well she thought it was a side street. Turns out it was a road that led us to an old train station. From the outside it looked as if it was in pretty good shape. Kate parked the car and Jen quickly got out. There were 2 sets of doors, Jen tried the first one, but it was locked. Then she tried the second door and it was locked as well.

"Shit! What am I going to do I have to go" She says doing one of the potty dances you see young children do. "I don't think I can hold it for much longer," She stops her little dance and squeezes her legs together.

"Well do you honestly think that you would even find a working bathroom in this place? By the looks of it, I don't think anyone has been in here for at least 20 years"

"No but…shit I don't know" Jen huffs out.

Kate reaches in the glove compartment and pulls out a wad of tissues and hands them to Jen and says,

"Here take these and go pop a squat somewhere,"

"You have got to be kidding me, you want me to pop a squat right here out in the open are you out of your mind Kate?"

"Jen look around you this place is abandon, no one is going to see you," I say agreeing with Kate.

"Fine!" she grabs the tissues from Kate and runs off to the far corner of the parking lot.

I start to look around the outside of this old train terminal; I see a little sign that is hanging off the side of the building.

**Seattle Central Terminal Built 1929-1979. **

Wow I wonder why it was only in use for 50 years, the only thing I can think of was maybe because of the neighborhood. I guess I'm going to have to do a little googling on this place.

"Ana Kate, come over here and look at this" I hear Jen calling out to me and Kate and we both go running over to find Jen. When we get to her she points and we both look to find a garage door open leading into the train station.

"Come on let's go and check this place out" Kate says while rubbing her hands together. Kate has always been the dare devil of the three of us. I think it's because she knows her parents will always be there to bail her out of jail if the matter calls for it.

I know trespassing is a big no no but I have yet to find that sign saying, "no trespassing". When we walk in I am blown away. The floors even though are covered in about an inch of dirt I can see they are marble and have this beautiful pattern on each tile. The whole inside looks as if it has been gutted. There are windows and doors' missing from what appears to be old shops.

I look up to see the ceiling and all the light fixtures are missing, even the light bulbs are gone. But this place is big, bigger than I thought it was. We come to the middle of the building; on both sides from where we are standing are 2 very large rooms. I start to walk into the room on my right where there are three doors.

Just as I was about to step foot inside I here Kate say, "Jen did you freaking see that?" Well that caught my attention. "Kate what is it?"

"Ana I think I seen a shadow person walk across the mezzanine up there"

"Kate, you sure? Because we have been up for 24 hours. You could be seeing things"

"Yes I'm almost 100% positive I seen a shadow person"

"Alright before we start going nuts and chasing this shadow person. I think we need to do some digging about this place, find out this history, and see if it's even worth getting into"

"Yeah Ana is right we need to find out more about this building" Jen says.

The three of us head out the same way we came in. I can't help but think that we might have just hit the Jackpot with this one.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

A **shadow person** (also known as a **shadow** figure, **shadow** being or black mass) is an alleged paranormal entity. It is believed by skeptics to be a type of hallucination where the subject perceives a patch of **shadow** in their peripheral vision to be a living, humanoid figure.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the train station we finally made it to our apartment a half hour later. Jen, Kate, and I unload all of our equipment out of our car and head into the apartment. The three of us all go to our own bedrooms and pass out for hours….

When I wake up it's around 3 o'clock, both Kate and Jen are still sleeping so I take this time to do a little research.

I make myself a cup of tea taking my laptop over to the couch and power it on. As soon as it comes to life I click on internet explorer and wait until the google homepage loads, once it does I type in **Seattle central terminal**. There must be about 100 pages of information about this place.

**Seattle Central Terminal is a former railroad station in Seattle Washington. It was an active station from 1929 to 1979. The 17-story Art Deco style station was designed by architects Fellheimer &amp; Wagner for the Seattle Central Railroad. After years of abandonment, it is in derelict condition, but is now owned by Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings INC. Who is currently working to restore and re-purpose the train station? The Seattle Central Terminal is located in what is now called the 'Old Seattle'. **Well that explains a lot.

The only thing that gets me in that bit of information is the fact that it says Christian Grey is currently working to restore and re-purpose the building. When the three of us were in there nothing looked as if it was currently being restored. I continue my search to find more information about this train station.

**The terminal is located about 2.5 miles (4.0 km) from downtown Seattle, and consists of several structures, some of which are or were interconnected. The complex was designed for 3200 passengers per hour. **

Wow 3,200 passengers per hour. That is unreal. I can only imagine the amount of energy that was left behind and stored in the walls of that terminal. Now thinking back to when Kate believed she saw a shadow person, I almost have no doubt in my mind that she did. This place truly needs to be investigated and soon. I continue to gather more information about this place.

**The main concourse is 225 feet (69 m) long, 66 feet (21 m) wide, and 58.5 feet (17.8 m) tall (63.5 feet [19.4 m] at the domed ends). The concourse included various rental spaces; a restaurant with a dining room, lunchroom, and coffee shop; a Western Union telegraph office; and a soda fountain, along with standard station necessities. Curtiss Street runs directly below the concourse, but has been closed since the late 1980s for safety reasons. **

Well that explains all the little shops that I had seen along the walls. I have a feeling that the room I was going to enter before Kate said she had seen a shadow person might have been the old restaurant.

**The office tower is 15 stories, excluding the main floor, and mezzanine. The 271-foot (83 m) building is owned by Christian Grey.**

Christian Grey. Christian Grey, I keep seeing his name everywhere on this Wiki-page. I need to find out who this guy is and where I can get ahold of him. I open a second page and type Christian Grey into google, and O.M.G the amount of information on this man and the companies he owns could take me up to two weeks just to read. But right now I just need some basic information about him.

**Christian T. Grey **

**Born: June 18th 1983 in Detroit Mi. **

**Lives in Seattle Washington and is the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings INC. **

**Family- **

**Mother: Grace Trevelyan Grey **

**Father: Carrick Grey **

**Siblings- **

**Brother: Elliot Grey **

**Sister: Mia Grey **

**A brilliant self-made billionaire, he is successful, charming, and breathtakingly handsome. He has exceptional skills and excels almost anything he sets his sights on. He's a hugely successful businessman; he's a trained pilot and flies his own helicopter, Charlie Tango. He is also a glider plane pilot, and is an astounding piano player, and he speaks fluent French. **

I click on the images to see what type of guy I'm dealing with, and Oh My God again. This man is drop dead gorgeous. From what I can tell in the few pictures I have looked at so far, he has dark cooper hair…Oh wait I found a close up picture of him...Let's see…Wow! He has these instance gray eyes. He is wearing a black suit in one of the pictures with a gray colored tie. Wow he looks good enough to eat.

Great I can see it now this is going to be near impossible to get a hold of this guy. I have to come up with something in order for us to investigate that terminal, but what in the world am I going to say to him. I think I need to come up with a plain of some kind. Maybe I should gather some evidence that the girls and I have collected over the years.

But how am I going to explain to him why I think this train terminal is haunted? Knowing now that he is the owner and I trespassed on his property. But at the time I had no clue he owned it. Shit this is going to be hard to explain.

Well one way or another I think I should call first thing Monday morning to this Grey guy.

**(Monday morning) **

I woke up around 9 in the morning on Monday. All day yesterday the girls and I came up with a few things to say to this Grey guy. I think we have everything almost near perfect. The only thing now is to call and see if we can get him to agree with us to let us come in and do an investigation at the train terminal.

Here goes nothing. I dial the number to GEH that I found off the internet.

"Grey House, Stacey speaking, how may I help you?"

"Uh yeah this is Anastasia Steele I was looking to talk to a Mr. Christian Grey"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I need an appointment to speak to him over the phone?"

"Yes Ma'am you do"

"Wow, well ok can I make an appointment then?"

"Please hold I'll connect you with his assistant" She places me on hold. While waiting on hold for about 5 minutes, someone finally picks up the line.

"This is Andrea"

"Um…ok…yeah. This is Anastasia Steele; I'm calling to make an appointment with Mr. Grey"

"Sure, what day of the week would work for you?" she asks, and all I can think is wow that was easy. Well today is Monday so tomorrow would work great.

"Tuesday would work great"

"Ok I'll put you in for Tuesday June 11th 2016"

"What! That's like 2 years away"

"Mr. Grey is fully booked until then"

"Well there goes my chance getting into that building," I mumble to myself while still on the phone.

"I'm sorry are you looking into leasing a building through Mr. Grey?" she asks me. Hmm maybe I should say yes and see where that takes me?

"Yes I was driving around the other day and came across a building I was interested in leasing" Yeah that sounds like a good enough lie.

"Ok hold on a minute; let me see if I can fit you in for tomorrow" YES! A few moments later she comes back to the phone.

"Ok Ms. Steele I can fit you in tomorrow at 8am, you'll only have about ten minutes"

"That's fine thank you"

"You're welcome, have a good day" I hang up the phone and look at the girls. And they both stare at me with their eyes wide waiting for me to say something.

"Well?" they both say in unison.

"We have an appointment tomorrow at 8am"

"Are you kidding me, why so damn early? Doesn't anyone sleep in anymore?" Jen asks

"I guess that all he has open, but listen there is something else. I kind of told his PA it was about leasing a building"

"What! Ana are you crazy? What were you thinking?" Jen let out.

"No but we want to see him right and talk to him about the train station. Right?"

"Yes" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Well ok then, end of story. Now we need to make sure we have everything ready for tomorrow for when we see this guy"


	3. Chapter 3

Before I go to bed tonight I doubled checked that I set my alarm to wake me up at 6A.M. I know that I need a good hour to officially wake up and get my tired ass out of bed.

**(Tuesday morning)**

After getting up and showering and putting on one of my old business suits I had stored in the back of my closet for rainy days or funerals. I was just about ready to go. When I walk into the living room I was expecting Kate and Jen ready as well but they we're nowhere in sight. Great I have a feeling that they're both still sleeping.

My first stop was Kate bedroom; she was still sleeping in her bed. Although it did look like she attempted to get out of bed, I am guessing sleep took over again. I look at her alarm clock next to her bed and it read 7:20. There is no way she'll get up, shower, and dress in time. So I leave Kate's room and head over to Jen's.

Just like Kate she is asleep in her bed. Well this is not how I seen this morning going. Well I don't want to be late for my appointment with Mr. Grey, so I grab my laptop that the girls and I downloading all of our best evidence on. I grab the car keys and headed out the door, slamming it as I left hoping that it would wake up Kate and Jen hoping they would come running out behind me. Nope! They are dead to the world right now. Great! Thanks girls.

I know they are both still feeling the effect from the investigation that we had on Friday night, it always takes a lot out of us, but since I don't sleep much as it is the effect don't bother me as much.

The drive to GEH was pretty quick, even with the traffic being so hectic around this time of day. I pulled up to the front of the building and looked up to the skyscraper of a building. I took a deep breath and let it out. I am extremely nervous as to what this Mr. Grey is going to say to me. I have a feeling he is going to think I am a complete nut case and throw me out of his office once I tell him what I am really here for.

I reach into the back seat and grab my laptop. Stepping out of the car and hitting the key fab to lock the doors. I begin to make my way towards the building. When I walk in there are dozens of people walking around with papers in their hands. The sounds of the women's high heels clicking against the marble floor echoing off the lobby walls.

Most of the women are dressed like me but it a skirt instead of dress pants like I am in. The other thing I notice is that most of the women here are all blondes. Strange, but whatever.

In the middle of the lobby there is a large U shape desk with two woman sitting behind it. I walk over to it and the woman on the left gives me a big smile and says,

"Welcome to GEH how may I help you"

"I have an 8 o'clock appointment with Mr. Grey" she types into her computer and looks up at me.

"Ah yes you must be Ms. Steele, here is your pass. Please take the elevators to your right to the top floor" she hands me the visitors pass and I clip it to my jacket and make my way around the desk to the elevators on the right just as she said.

The elevator doors open and I step in. I press the top button "20" and the doors close. The ride is smooth but my nervous are killing me. The elevator stops and the doors open. I step out and look around. Wow this place is amazing. To my left is a built in desk with a woman sitting behind it tapping away on her keyboard. When I reach the desk the woman looks up and smiles politely at me.

"Ms. Steele correct?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"The girls in the lobby already called up letting me know you were on your way up" Wow for a minute there I thought she has ESP or something.

"Oh right" I giggle

"Mr. Grey isn't here yet, but you can go ahead and wait in his office, he shouldn't be long"

"Thank you" I say and she points to his office door.

I walk inside his office and I'm amazed on how modern it all looks. I close the door behind me and walk over to the L shaped couch that is set in the middle of the room. I place the laptop down on the coffee table in front of me. I waste no time at all powering up my laptop and getting all the files I need ready. I take the wireless headphones I brought with me and put them on my head to make sure they are working, and they are.

I think I must have been sitting there for a good ten minutes before my butt started to go numb. Mr. Grey still hasn't come into his office yet. I need to keep myself busy with something while I am waiting. The longer I wait the more nervous I become.

I pick up the headphones again and hit play on the EVP files I had downloading for Mr. Grey to listen to. I get off the couch and head over to the window to have a look at Seattle. While looking out the window and listening to the EVP's we have collected over the years, I feel a tap on my shoulder that startled me. I nearly jump out of my skin. When I turn around I'm met with a pair of intense gray eyes. Shit! He looks pissed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Electronic voice phenomena** (**EVP**) are sounds found on electronic recordings which resemble speech, but are not the result of intentional recording or rendering. EVP are commonly found in recordings with static, stray radio transmissions, and background noise. Recordings of EVP are often produced by increasing the gain (i.e. sensitivity) of the recording equipment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	4. Chapter 4

He looks me over from head to toe quickly then asks, "What do you think you're doing in my office?"

"I'm sorry Sir. I had an 8 o'clock appointment with you. Your assistant told me I could wait for you in your office" He walks behind his desk and sits down in his large leather chair and waves for me to have a seat in front. I make my way over to the front of the desk not noticing the area rug that was there. I trip and fall flat on my face.

Mother Fucker…

I hear footsteps running towards me. I feel warm hands on my arms helping me to my feet. As soon as I'm standing I feel warm liquid coming from my nose running down my lips to my chin. Great! I didn't think I hit my nose that hard on the ground but I guess I did.

"Shit your nose is bleeding, come sit down over here on the couch" he tilts my head back and guides me to the couch where I sit down. He steps away for a moment and comes back with a hand full of tissues and a small hand towel full of ice.

"Oh my god, I'm such a klutz" I say feeling very embarrassed.

"Here hold this to your nose until the bleeding stops" I do as he says and about ten minutes later the bleeding has finally come to a halt.

"I think it's done now," I tell him lifting the now soaked hand towel because of the melting ice.

"It appears so, would you like to reschedule for another time Ms.?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Steele, Anastasia Steele"

"Of course now I remember, you're here about leasing one of my buildings, correct?"

"Yes...well sort of"

"Sort of? I'm sorry I don't understand I was under the impression that you were interested in one of my buildings," he asks with a questionable look on his face.

"I am, but it's a little complicated," I tell him, and he raises an eyebrow.

"How is it complicated Ms. Steele? You want to lease a building from me; I don't see anything complicated with that"

"Well here's the thing Mr. Grey I don't want to lease a building from you" I say and then bite my lip, his face-hardens and I can tell he is pissed that I just wasted his time.

"Ms. Steele I don't have time for this nonsense" I release my teeth from my bottom lip

"Mr. Grey the reason why I came here today was because I would like to borrow one of your buildings for a weekend. Just one weekend, that's all I am asking for"

"Borrow" he lets out a sarcastic laugh

"If you could just give me five more minutes of your time, to explain why I am really here"

"You have five minutes Ms. Steele you better hop to it"

"Alright" I pick up my headphones that were laying on the floor from where I had my fall, I walk over to where Mr. Grey was standing and handed him the headphones. At first he just stood there looking at me like 'what do you want me to do with these?' but then he let out a quick huff and put them on.

I walked over to my laptop and swiped my finger over the mouse pad to bring it back to life.

"Mr. Grey before I press play I want to explain something to you. What you're about to hear is one of the finest disembodied voice that has ever been captured on audio" He is now giving me this 'WTF are you talking about look'

But he put his hands on the headphones and presses them to his ears. I hit play on the laptop and watch. I know the minute mark of the EVP, he is about to take the headphones off but I hold up my hand in a way of saying please just wait. I keep my eyes on the laptop it's only a few seconds away from the EVP that I want him to hear. I look over at him and our eyes lock, my blue to his gray and his jaw drops. Yep he heard it. He quickly pulls the head phones off his ears.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That Mr. Grey was an EVP. That my team and I captured at an abandon asylum in Portland about a year ago"

"EVP?" he asks confused

"EVP is what we in the paranormal field like to call an Electronic voice phenomena"

"A who'da what'da" I can't help but to giggle at his words and a shy smile appears on his face. Hmm it suits him better when he smiles.

"Do you believe in Ghosts Mr. Grey?"

"No, why should I" he takes a sit on the couch across from my laptop; he sits there staring at the screen.

"Well if you did, it would make everything a lot easier for me to explain this to you"

"Alright let's say that I do"

"Ok **Ghost hunting** is the process of investigating locations that are reported to be haunted by ghosts. Typically, a ghost hunting team will attempt to collect evidence that they see as supportive of paranormal activity"

"So what does this have to do with me?" he asks rubbing his index finger along his five o'clock shadow on his chin.

"Well my team and I would like to investigate one of your buildings that we happened to stumble upon over the weekend"

"And which building might that be Ms. Steele?"

"Please call me Ana or Anastasia"

"Ok Anastasia, again which building might this be" The way he says my name send tiny little shock waves to the hairs on the back of my neck.

"It's not really a building, it's a train station"

"Ah yes you must be talking about Seattle Central Terminal, I just acquired that last month"

"As I was saying, we happen to stumble upon it and I did a little digging into the station and we would like to do an investigation in there"

"And what makes you think that it's haunted" quoting with his fingers 'Haunted'

"Well Sir with all due respect we didn't know who the owner was and didn't see any no trespassing signs, we found what appeared to be a garage door open, and we went inside"

"You did what! Ms. Steele you do know that I could have you arrested for trespassing on private property"

"Yes but as I said, we didn't see any signs. My friends and I walked in; we only made it as far as the main concourse. I was about to enter what I think could have been a restaurant when my friend Kate said she had saw a shadow person"

"Shadow person?"

"Yes a shadow person. It's a dark mass figure, which may or may not resemble a human form"

"And your friend claims that she saw this?"

"Yes on the mezzanine area"

"So because your friend believes that she saw this so called "shadow person" you have reason to believe that this terminal is haunted?"

"Well that's what I want to find out"

"And you need a whole weekend to do this?" he asks

"Well to be honest a weekend wouldn't be enough but I am willing to deal with it"

"Deal with it, I'm not sure if you have noticed Ana but I haven't agreed to anything"

"Right I'm sorry Mr. Grey, it seems that I'm just wasting yours and my time on this, Thank you for seeing me and taking care of my nose. I'll see myself out" I close my laptop not even bothering with shutting it off, I grab the head phones that Mr. Grey had placed on the coffee table and walk towards the door.

"Wait Ms. Steele" I let go of the door handles and turns around.

"Yes?"

"If I allow for you and your friends to do this, what's in it for me?"

"Well if you would like you could join us for the weekend and see for yourself"

"Hmm wasting and entire weekend in a dirty old train station is not on the top of my to do list"

"But there are endless possibilities if the terminal ends up being haunted"

"How so?"

"Well there is so many things you could do" Just then we hear his assistant comes over the intercom telling Mr. Grey know that his 9am in there.

"I better go, thank you again Mr. Grey" I walk towards him with my hand extended and he takes it. There is this weird magnetic feeling between our hands, I think he notices it too because I hear him gasp a bit and then let's go. I turn to walk out the office but before I do I take a quick look back and I see him looking at the hand I just shake.

I'm just about half way to the elevators when I hear him call out my name "Anastasia wait a second" he says something to the man who is sitting in a chair outside his office and comes sprinting down the hall towards me.

"If I say yes, I want it under my conditions and my rules"

"I think I can agree to that Mr. Grey, what would your rules and conditions be?"

"Have dinner with me and we'll discuss them"

"Dinner?"

"Yes you do know what dinner is don't you? It's where you put food in your mouth and you chew and swallow and maybe say a few words here and there" Really! Does he think I am that dumb?

"I know what dinner is, you don't have to be a smart ass about it"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me"

"Fine dinner it is" I take a piece of paper out of my pocket and write down my address and hand it to him.

"7 o'clock be ready" Is all he says to me.

"Yes Sir" I give him a little salute with my hand and enter the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Around 10am I return back home to my shared apartment. Both Kate and Jen are sitting at our breakfast nook drinking their coffee as if their life depended on it.

"So nice for the two of you to wake up and join the land of the living"

"And what is the supposed to mean?" Kate asks.

"Well let's see" I look down at my watch "Hmm it's now 10:05 A.M. and I am just getting in the door, I wonder where I have been for the last 2 hours? Oh I know in a meeting with the one and only Christian Grey"

"Oh shit Ana, I'm so sorry, I forgot" Jen says lightly slapping her forehead with her hand.

"Yeah I completely forgot to set my alarm last night Ana, so how did it go?" I let out a long sigh and take a seat between Jen and Kate.

"That bad huh?" Jen asks

"No not really, in the beginning it didn't play out the way I was hoping for it to"

"What do you mean? Kate asking for more info

"I kind of tripped over a rug in his office and landed face first with my nose breaking my fall"

"Oh my god Ana, are you alright?" Jen sounding very worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, but the good news is we're in" All three of us started screaming and stomping our feet on the floor, I don't think we have ever been this happy before to do an investigation. Once we all settle down I throw them the curve ball.

"But there is one tiny little problem" saying the 'tiny' part really softly

"What?" the both say in unison with each other

"He said only under his conditions and his rules"

"And those are?" Jen asks while waving her hands around trying to get me to talk faster.

"I don't know"

"How can you not know" Kate says

"Well I will know…tonight"

"Tonight? What is he going to do e-mail it to you?"

"No" I shake my head.

"Then how?" Kate said.

"At dinner, he'll be here at 7 to pick me up"

"What? How did, I mean when did…." For once Kate is at a loss for words. For as long as I have known her I don't think this has ever happened.

"He said he wanted to discuss it over dinner so I agreed, listen I'm only doing this so that we can get inside and have free run of the place" I explain to her simply

"Alright" she frowns and shrugs her shoulders.

6 o'clock rolls around and I start to get ready. Mr. Grey said for me to be ready by 7 and that is what I plan to do. I take a shower washing my entire body plus my hair, which is a little odd because I normally only wash my hair about once a week due to it being so long and thick. I don't really put any hair care products in it to make it dirty.

When I'm out of the shower I wrap a towel around me and head off into my room. Kate and Jen are both in my closet looking for an outfit for me to wear. I don't understand why but they said it's to woo him into giving us two weekends instead of one. I mentally roll my eyes and shake my head.

I kind of understand where they are coming from. I did explain to Mr. Grey that it would take a lot longer than one weekend to cover that whole train station. Kate pulls out one of my old black dresses from the back of my closet and holds it up to me.

"Kate I'm going to dinner, not a funeral. The last time I wore that, it was at my Aunt Sandra's funeral" pushing the dress away from me.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do Ana, it's not like you have much to choose from, I mean god girl go shopping once in a while would ya"

"Kate you know how I feel about shopping" Don't get me wrong I love going shopping, but I always feel bad because I always end up spending way too much money. But my mother and my Step-dad Bob always insist that I never spend enough.

Jen goes running out of the room and she is M.I.A for about five minutes until she comes running back into my bedroom with a dry cleaning bag in her hands.

"Here" she hands me the bag.

"What is it?"

"Something I've had for a while and never really wore because….well you'll see, just try it on" I don't like where this is going.

I take the cloth out of the bag and hold it up to my neck looking at myself in the mirror, it doesn't seem so bad, it's a little shorter than I would like but not bad. Kate hands me a pair of my white lace panties and my matching bra but Jen quickly grabs it and shakes her head.

"Uh no. You don't wear a bra in this kind of dress" Kate grins and I pout.

They help me slip into the dress and now I understand why you don't wear a bra in this type of dress.

"Um Jen" I look down and my boobs are like inches away from popping out and then I turn around and the whole back of the dress. Well let's just say it's missing.

"Yeah Ana" she just looks at me like there is nothing wrong.

"Please tell me there is another piece to this dress"

"Nope" she says popping the 'P'

"Oh god I can't go out like this"

"Ana I really don't see anything wrong" Kate says still grinning.

"Nothing wrong! My boobs are going to fall out of this thing if I move wrong"

"No they won't Ana, that's where the double sided sticky tape comes in handy" she pulls the tape out of her back pocket and rips two pieces off.

"Oh for the love of god" I say with my eyes wide, I can't believe I am doing this.

The buzzer from the intercom goes off and I look over to my nightstand and my alarm clock read 6:55pm.

"God he's early, why is he early?"

"Ana chill out and take a deep breath; I'll get the door while you and Kate finish up"

Five minutes later and a pair of Kate's hooker heels I am ready to go. The things I do for my friends, you know this might have never happened if those two bimbo's would have been up this morning. I walk out of my bedroom and almost trip again, but luckily I caught myself just in time by grabbing the doorframe.

I steady myself and trying to remind myself left foot, right foot. Once I was able to manage that I made my way into the kitchen where Kate, Jen and Mr. Grey were in full conversation about ghost hunting and the type of hauntings there are. I clear my throat trying to get everyone's attention.

"Holy shit Ana," Kate says

"God Ana, where have you been hiding that body?" Jen asks

"Um…Uh…" Mr. Grey has this stunned look on his face and I feel my face blushing.

"You ready Mr. Grey?"

"Uh huh" is all he can manage to say and the three of us girls giggle.

"Uh Mr. Grey" Jen calls out to him as he and I are walking out the door. "You have a little something right there" she points to the side of her mouth indicating that he is drooling. Ha! I can't help but to laugh.

He quickly walks out of our apartment and I turn around to look at the girls. They are both giving me the thumbs up, and I shoot back at them with the middle finger and a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Mr. Grey and I make it outside of my apartment, I breathe in a deep sigh of relief. I didn't think I would have made it down all those stairs in these heels. Mr. Grey places his hand at the small of my back and ushers me to the waiting SUV that is parked at the end of the driveway.

A good-looking man comes from the front of the car opening the back passenger door. He extends his hand for me to take so that it is much easier for me to get in. I slide over so that Mr. Grey can get in and of course he needs no help, he just slides in with ease as if it was nothing.

The man that opened the door and helped me in climbs into the front driver's seat and closes his door.

"Ms. Steele I would like to introduce you to my head of security and driver, Taylor" Taylor turns around in his seat and smiles at me before he says, "Evening ma'am"

"Evening Mr. Taylor"

"No just Taylor ma'am"

"Alright, but please just call me Ana then" Taylor looks over to Mr. Grey for approval and Mr. Grey nods his head.

"So Mr. Grey where are you taking me?" Not that I really care, but it's always nice to know.

"To one of my clubs here in Seattle, I think you'll find it to your liking"

"I think you'll find it quite surprising that I'm easy to please Mr. Grey" He takes a deep breath and swallows hard.

"Is that so Ms. Steele?" A playful little grin appears on his lips.

"Yes I'm not a picky person I enjoy a good cheeseburger from time to time" his grin quickly changes into a little frown. I don't know why but I have a feeling he thought I meant something else.

"Oh" He says before biting the inside of his cheek. "Well if a burger is what you want a burger is what we'll get you, do you have any place in mind?" He asks.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sure where ever you had in mind is just fine. I'm just letting you know for future reference"

"I'll keep that in mind for our second date," He says to me and I'm a little shocked at his words. This isn't a date this is a business dinner.

"Uh Mr. Grey I hate to burst your bubble but this isn't a date, this is a business dinner" He is a little sadden by the fact that I said business dinner. Why would he think this is a date?

"Point well-made Ms. Steele," He said in his CEO like tone. I think I really upset him. For the rest of the way to the restaurant I just stared out the window keeping my thoughts to myself. Yeah sure Mr. Grey is a very handsome, sex on legs type of guy. I'm sure when he makes love or have sex with someone little cherubs with tiny violins automatically start to play.

Well pull up in front of the restaurant. Taylor gets out of the car and opens the door. Mr. Grey is the first one out. I slide myself over to the open door, and Mr. Grey extends his hand to help me. There is this weird feeling I get when my hand comes in contact with his, It's a little hard to describe it, it's the same feeling I got when I shook his hand at his office and when he had his hand at the small of my back as we were walking down my driveway. I do my best just to shrug it off as a cold breeze.

Again his hand is at the small of my back as we walk to the front door. He removes his hand to open the door. I walk in with him right behind me. We are greeted by the hostess then shown to our table. Before the hostess even leaves he orders a bottle of wine. She nods her head and heads towards the bar area.

"So Mr. Grey what kind of rules do you have in mind for me and my girls?" I get right to the point.

"Getting right to business aren't we Ms. Steele"

"Yes Mr. Grey and please for the love god call me Ana, I don't know how much long I can take with you always calling me Ms. Steele"

"Well in that case Ana, please call me Christian"

"Ok Christian, so what kind of rules do you have for us girls for when we are at the terminal?"

"Wouldn't you prefer to have a glass of wine first" He says pointing his finger to the waitress that is coming our way with a bottle of wine in her one hand and two glasses in the other.

"I suppose a glass of wine before we discuss everything will be ok" Just as I finished speaking the waitress is at our table. She holds the bottle up and Christian nods. She then pulls something out of her back pocket and cuts the foil from the top of the wine bottle and inserts the corkscrew. There is the sound of the pop from the cork, she pours a small amount in one of the glasses and hands it to Christian. He takes a small sip swirling it around in his mouth then swallows. He licks his lips and I would be lying if I said I didn't think that what he was doing was sexy as hell.

I was a little taken back when he held the same glass to my lips offering me a sip. I lightly place my hand on his reassuring he has a grip on the glass. Closing my eyes I take a sip, repeating the same actions he did by swirling it in my mouth and swallowing. I licked my lips just as he did. When I open my eyes I realize that he has been staring at me the whole time. He has a soft smile displaying and I can't help but think it's just for me. I blush and look away.

"Are the two of you ready to order?" The waitress asks. Christian waves his two fingers for her to come closer to him. She leans down and whispers something in her ear that I am unable to hear. When they are finished she smiles at him taking the menu's that were sitting at the edge of the table and walks away. Ok I guess we are just going to drink our dinner, wouldn't be the first for me.

"Uh I thought we were eating dinner, not drinking our dinner?" I say jokingly to him and he laughs.

"We are but I took the liberty of ordering for the both of us, I hope you don't mind?" He asks.

Still joking around I say, "Well how do you know I'm not a vegetarian?" he starts to laugh again.

"Well if that is true then you shouldn't have mention to me about eating cheeseburgers in the car" He continues to laugh and I join in. I don't know how it even happened but we are both in tears from laughing so hard at each other. All eyes are on us in the restaurant and they are all smiling at us.

We break from our laughing fit when the waitress comes with two plates in her hands. I'm kind of nervous as to what he had ordered for us. I'm really not a picky person when it comes to food but when dining out at a fancy restaurant the first thing that comes to mind is eating something you can't even pronounce only to find out later that it was duck liver or something crazy like that.

When she puts my plate in front of me I start to wonder if my eyes are playing tricks on me. There is a huge freaking cheeseburger sitting there. I look at Christian then back to the cheeseburger. I can't believe it. He ordered me a cheeseburger.

"You ordered me a Cheeseburger?" I say with a smile

"We aim to please" He grins "Are you pleased?" He asks. I pick up the burger with my hands taking the biggest bite I can manage. Oh my god it tastes so good, the only thing I can say is,

"Mmhmm" He laughs picking up his own burger and bites into it.

The whole time while eating we don't utter one word to each other. We are both lost in burger bliss. He finishes before me and watches me with a smile on his face. I take another bite almost regretting it because I am over the top full.

"Finished?" He asks looking down at my plate. There's at least three bites left of my burger and about half the amount of fries that I was given left.

"Yes I can't eat another bite, if I do I'm afraid a crane might have to carry me out of here," I tell him.

"Ok. Now that we are finished with dinner, why don't we discuss your rules and conditions?" I say to him.

"Alright but to be honest there really is only one condition"

"And that would be?"

"If you and your friends want inside this building for the whole weekend, then you have to allow myself to accompany you. Along with two other people of my choice" I let out a growl. I know for a fact the three of us don't want someone who has no experience in the paranormal tagging along on an investigation let alone three.

"No absolutely not Mr. Grey, I can't allow that, it's extremely dangerous for a person with no experience to be on an investigation you could get hurt or something far worse"

"And you think it's not dangerous for you and your friends to be alone in an abandon train station at night?"

"It wouldn't be the first time the three of us have been alone in a large scaled building such as yours, and I'm sure it won't be our last either" I say a matter of fact.

"And why would it be so dangerous for me? I'm not sure if you have noticed Anastasia but I am a well-built man" Oh I have noticed.

"Because Mr. Grey, it just is,"

"Well Anastasia that isn't the answer I was looking for, so I'm sorry to say this but I won't be able to allow you or your friends inside the terminal"

"What come on, that isn't far" I pout at him.

"Pouting is not a very good look for you"

"Well you know what, I just don't really care right now," He laughs at me.

"What if we make a little arrangement?"

"What kind of arrangement?" I ask.

"You teach me all there is to know about the paranormal and how to ghost hunt so that this way you girls can go off and do your thing and us men will go off and do ours" I don't like the idea of having another team in the same building as us girls. You never know how their voices will carry, or if they will end up playing jokes on us while we are trying to be serious. But if this is the only way to get in there I don't have much of a choice.

"Fine" I hiss "But we are setting some ground rules because of this"

"Alright, why don't you come up with a contract stating your 'ground rules' this way if I and my men don't abide by them we will leave?"

"When you say men, what men are you talking about?"

"Well one will be my brother of course, him and I haven't spent much time together so maybe this would be a good way to do some brotherly bonding. And the second person would be Sawyer my other security member"

"Why not Taylor?"

"Because Taylor and my housekeeper are engaged and they haven't spent much time alone with each other due to my schedule, so I figured I could give him the weekend off and take Sawyer instead"

"Well I guess that's very nice of you to do something like that"

"Yes it is. Would you like more wine?" He points to my glass which is empty and I nod my head yes.

"So tell me a little more about the paranormal, what type of gadgets do you use?" I take a sip of my wine and begin.

"Well there are so many things out there now a days, for instants Kate she likes to use the K2 meter as well as an EMF meter"

"Ok what in the world is a K2 and EMF meter?" I can't help by laugh and shake my head.

"Well a K2 meter is a way to detect spirits aka 'ghosts' it is known that spirits produce a magnetic field which they can manipulate at will. Based on this assumption, us researchers will ask questions and when the lights go off or flash it means with have made contact with a spirit. Now and EMF meter does pretty much the same thing but gives you a better read out of the magnetic field around you"

"Really?" He asks with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, we also use other equipment as well besides just those. We also have a DVR system that we set up to capture anything that we may not notice. Jen likes to use mag-lights" He gives me this strange look.

"Yeah I know, I give Jen the same look every time she pulls it out"

"What is it that you use?" He asks me.

"Well I believe the best equipment is your body, you were born with 5 senses, see, hear, touch, smell as well as taste. But some people are lucky they are giving 6"

"And what would be the 6th one?"

"Insight or intuition, some people have it some people don't"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" I ask

"Do you have a 6th sense?"

"Kate and Jen think I do, I mean sometimes I feel things but not all the time" It's true I have felt a lot of weird things when I'm on an investigation. I have also felt things just out and about. I have read a few things online about it and I have even been told by a medium that I was a sensitive but I choose not to believe it.

"Do you feel anything now?" He asks. Should I tell him I felt this weird vibe when I touched his hand earlier or when he touched me in his office this morning. No I'd be better off if I kept it to myself.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering that's all" He looks down at his wine and trances the rim of the glass with his finger.

I look down at my watch and I see that it'll already 10pm, holy cow we have been talking for the last 2 and a half-hours.

"Wow it's getting late" He checks his watch as well and studies it for a few seconds, like he is shocked at the amount of time we have spent together.

"Yes it is, I should get you home," He signals for the waitress and she comes walking overlooking ever so exhausted. I bet she'll be happy once we're gone. He opens up the black binder holding the bill. He signs it and hands it back to her.

There is an awkward silence between us. He stands from his chair walks over to me and takes my hand that I had extended for him to take to help me up. At first my legs were a little shaky but he held tightly onto my hand.

We exited the restaurant and Taylor is standing outside holding the door to the SUV open.

"Thank you Taylor"

"Just doing my job ma'am" I smile at him as I get into the car. Christian talks to Taylor for a moment and then enters.

"So when would you and your friends like to get inside the terminal?"

"As soon as possible, I mean if Kate said she seen a shadow person I really want to confirm what she saw"

"Alright how about this weekend, I believe my brother is free"

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Grey, this weekend it is"

"Will you e-mail me the rules you would like me and my men to follow?"

"Yes, but I will need your e-mail address in order to do so" Reaching in his back pocket he pulls out his wallet taking out a white business car with dark gray writing. Then he reaches in the inside of his breast pocket and pulls out a pen and starts to write something on the back. He hands the card to me and says,

"Here is my card, I also included my cell phone number on the back in case something comes up and you need to speak to me"

"Thank you, I'm sure me and the girls will come up with a few things and e-mail them to you tomorrow"

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you"

We pull up in from of my apartment; he gets out of the car and helps me. Of course my legs fail and I nearly fall but luckily Christian was there to catch me.

"You really are a klutz aren't you Anastasia" He says holding me close to him while caressing his thumb over my cheek.

"Yes I am" Closing my eyes enjoying the tingling feeling his thumb is leaving on my cheek. Opening my eyes I'm meet with his gray eyes. I snap myself out of it and say, "I don't think I should have worn such high heels" Leaning down to remove myself from his hold. I take my shoes off one at a time. When I stand up straight again I feel like a little person next to him, he towers over me by over a foot.

He walks me to my door. "Thank you for dinner I had a wonderful time"

"As did I Anastasia" I extend my hand for him to shake but instead he pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it lightly, he eyes never break contact with mine.

"Good night Anastasia"

"Good night Christian" I watch as he walks back to the SUV just before he gets in he turns around to look at me. I give him a small wave then turn the door handle and walk inside. Both Kate and Jen are watching old reruns of the TV Ghost Hunters on the Sci/Fi channel.

The sound of my keys hitting the kitchen table makes them jump.

"Holy crap Ana you scared the shit out of us" Kate said as she was getting off the couch.

"So how did it go?"

"Great! But I have a little bad news" I sigh. "He said in order for us to be allowed inside the terminal, he and two other men must accompany us. One he said it's to protect us and two he said something about bonding with his brother"

"Are you kidding me Ana, they are going to get in the way"

"No they won't Christian promised that they won't, as a matter of fact we need to come up with a few rules for them and I will e-mail it to Christian tomorrow"

"Well this is just freaking great" Jen stomps her feet all the way to her bedroom, I let out a sigh this is really going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

For the rest of the night Jen stayed in her room sulking about the fact that I agreed to let Christian and his guys in the same building as us during our investigation. I know she is upset about it. Really what did she expect me to say? If I would have said no he wouldn't have agreed let us in.

For the next two to three hours Kate and I stayed up working on the contract aka rules.

**Rules of Ghost hunting. **

**No smoking in or around the building, as the smell or smoke may travel and someone may think its spirit trying to communicate.**

**Don't wear perfume or cologne. But personal hygiene is important so please shower.**

**Carrie a walkie-talkie or a cell phone, you never know when you may need it. But keep the volume low or the cell phones on vibrate.**

**Don't go off alone; always stay with your group, for this can be unsafe. **

**Be professional at all time, this is no laughing matter. **

**If you do see something that is paranormal. DON'T FREAK OUT, stay calm. **

**Make sure you are not thinking about sex. (We'll explain later) **

**No firearms of any kind. **

**No sex of any kind while on an investigation. **

"Really Ana number 9, No sex?"

"Yes Kate, I'm not putting it on there for us, I'm putting it on there for Christian's men. You don't know what kind of horn dogs they are"

"I see your point" Kate laughs "Ok so when should we send this? It's kind of late I don't think he would be up"

"Well I can send it now or wait until morning, either way he won't read it until then" I tell Kate

"True, ok send it"

**To: Christian Grey **

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Rules **

**Time: 1:05am **

…**..**

**Christian, **

**Here are the Rules that we would like for you and your men to follow while on an investigation with us. Please see file attached. **

**Please print out 3 copies for you and your men to sign and bring them with you this Friday at 6pm. **

**Anastasia Steele**

"Ok done," I say to Kate.

Kate lets out a yawn while rubbing her eyes. "It's late Ana I'm heading to bed, I'll see you in the morning" Kate gets up from her chair and heads into her bedroom. Just as I was about to close down my laptop I heard a ping come from it alerting me I have a new e-mail.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey **

**Subject: Re: Rules **

**Time: 1:08am **

…**..**

**Anastasia, **

**I have looked over your rules and I think there shouldn't be a problem at all. I will do as you asked and have 3 copies printed out for me and my guys and make sure we have them on Friday at 6pm. **

**Christian Grey **

**P.S. Why are you up so late, shouldn't you be sleeping?**

…

**To: Christian Grey **

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Sleep? Never heard of it**

**Time: 1:10 am **

…

**Christian, **

**I'm not much of a sleeper. I'm lucky if I get 3-4 hours of sleep a night, sometimes not at all. It's something I have dealt with since I was 15. How come you're not asleep? Don't you have a major company to run in the morning?**

**Anastasia Steele**

…**.**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey **

**Subject: Same here **

**Time: 1:14am **

**Anastasia, **

**I do have a company to run, but like you I only sleep 3-4 hours a night or sometimes not at all. I too have been like this since I was 15. It's nice to see that we have something in common. **

**I hate to change the subject but what should we bring for this weekend?**

**Christian Grey**

I open the new e-mail from Christian and read it. Well I guess lack of sleep is something we have in common. So he wants to know what to bring this weekend. Well he better get ready for a long list. Hmm maybe I should call him instead and let him write it all down. Yeah that sounds like a better idea.

I hold up his card looking at his cell phone number that he gave me earlier today. Would he be mad if I called him at this hour? I don't think he would considering we have been e-mailing back and forth with each other for the last twenty minutes or so.

I pick up my cell phone and punch in his number; I hold my breath as I press the call button. I wait for it to ring and on the first ring he picks up.

"Grey" he answers but his voice sounds a bit raspy

"Um hi Christian it's Ana"

"Ana I wasn't expecting you to call" Shit maybe I shouldn't of called him. I should have just e-mailed him the list tomorrow.

"I know I'm sorry, I'll just e-mail you the list tomorrow. Good night"

"No wait" I pause with my finger hovering over the end button "Are you still here?"

"Yes" I whisper

"So what is it that I will need for this weekend?" cut right to the chase I like it.

"Well think of this weekend as a camping weekend, you'll need something to sleep on, like an air mattress"

"Wait you expect us to sleep there?"

"Well yeah why not? Are you afraid of the dark Mr. Grey?" I giggle

"No I just figured we would just be staying the night and then leave in the morning and then return again at night fall"

"Yes well I guess we could do that, but I prefer not too"

"What about showering and stuff like that? I mean you have it in your rules that personal hygiene is a must"

"Well that's wear a shower tent comes in," I giggle again

"Oh god a shower tent, need I remind you Ana I have never been camping before"

"Christian I explained this to you before if you don't want to go you don't have too"

"No. No I think I can survive a weekend like this. Please continue"

"Well you're going to need to bring food as well, lots of flash lights and batteries. Comfortable shoes and change of clothes, blankets. Water, soda and whatever else you guys would like to drink. Oh and equipment too, but since this is your first time ghost hunting you guys can use ours"

"Well that is very kind of you but you'll have to show me how to use it all," He tells me

"Yeah no problem, we'll just have to set everything up first and then we girls can go over the basics with you guys"

"Wonderful I'm looking forward to it" We continue to talk on the phone for about an hour, he would ask me certain questions about something and I would try to give him the most honest answer I could. Around 3 in the morning I started to yawn over the phone, not very lady like of me.

"I think someone is tired," Christian says to me

"I am a little"

"Well then I think I should let you go"

"Oh ok" I was a little upset that he wanted to end our phone call; I really did enjoy talking to him. It's strange I have only known this man for maybe 24 hours but I feel as if there is something about him that I am drawn too.

"Good night Anastasia"

"Good night Christian, see you Friday at 6"

"Friday at 6 it is" We end our call and I make my way over to my bedroom, I take off my clothes leaving myself only in my bra and panties, for some reason I just don't feel like putting on any pajama's right now. I crawl into bed throwing my covers over me and as soon as my head hits the pillow I am out like a light.

Wednesday was a pretty shitty day for both Kate and I, Jen wouldn't stop pouting about the fact that we have to share the terminal with another group. We tried to explain to her that the guys are not a paranormal group and that she really shouldn't have anything to worry about, but Jen wasn't hearing it.

Thursday wasn't that bad. Jen only ranted for about half the day. She quickly got over herself when we told her she could sleep by herself on one of the floors in the terminal.

When Friday morning got here we were all pretty excited. We spent most of the morning going over our checklist making sure we have everything we needed. The only thing we didn't have was food that was my job.

While the girls made sure we had everything I went to the super market to pick up food for our weekend. I picked up two sub trays, I have a feeling that the guys will think it's ok to live off beef jerky and slim Jim's for a weekend. I pick up 2 cases of vanilla coke and 3 fruit trays along with several other items of snack foods that the girls and I like. When I get back to our apartment the girls have everything ready to go. I fill the cooler with tons of ice and put everything in there that needs to be kept cold. We loaded the car making sure to check everything off once it was inside.

DVR- Check

3 voice recorders- Check

Hand held camcorders- Check

3 EMF meters- check

3 K2 meters- Check

3 Mel meters- Check

Ovilus- Check

Spirit box and speakers- check

Thermal camera- Check

Laser grid system- check

IR lights for camcorders- check

Flash lights and extra battery's- check

First Aid kit- double check

My St. Michael the archangel prey card- check

Everything is packed and ready to go. I have no doubt that this weekend is going to be amazing!


	8. Chapter 8

Because someone forgot to fill the tank on our car we were a half-hour late showing up to the terminal.

Ok it was me but in all fairness the last thing on my mind was putting gas in the car. Pulling up we see that there is a black SUV already parked out front of the main terminal doors. Kate pulls up right next to it. She kills the engine and unlocks the doors. The three of us get out of the car and make our way inside the terminal.

Once we walk in we hear voices coming from the concourse area. Following the voices we see three men standing around talking with one another. All three of their backs are facing us unable to see us walking up behind them.

Kate, Jen, and I all smile and look at each other. I mouth to them to scream '**Boo**' on the count of three. I hold my hands up and start. 1…2…3. We scream. The men all scream bloody murder and quickly turn towards us.

"What the FUCK Anastasia, are you trying to kill us?" Christian shouts.

"Now why would we want to do that, if you're dead then we can't investigate this place?" I giggle. Christian's face softens.

"That was fucked up for you to do something like that to us," The blonde guy says in a bitching manner. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners," He questions now.

"I'm sorry ok, please accept my apologies"

"It's alright no harm no foul," Christian said. "Let me introduce you to my guys, this loud mouth to my right in my brother Elliot" Oh so the blonde guy is related to Christian. "And this big guy over here is one of my security members Sawyer"

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Ana and these are my best friends and team members Kate and Jen" We all shake hands and say our hello's.

"Could you guys give us a hand, all of our stuff is still in the car and we need to start setting up soon"

"Sure" They say in unison.

The six of us manage to get everything in one trip. There is a nice size room off to the side of the entrance that we came in that is completely cleaned out and has tables and chair all set up. Above the door in faded lettering says 'Van Dyke Cab Company' this must have been what the terminal used when it was up and running as a way of transportation to or from the terminal.

The first thing we do is get the DVR set up making sure the cameras are placed throughout the building. Kate and Jen start setting up the first two camera in the concourse area where Kate had thought she had seen a shadow person. While the girls were busy setting that up Christian and I started taking out the other equipment.

Elliot walks up next to me and starts asking me questions, "So what do you need all this shit for?"

"Well we need all this 'shit' to collect evidence of spirit activity"

"And you have reason to believe this place is haunted? I have to tell you I have been in this place alone and have yet to see anything out of the ordinary"

"Well last weekend the girls and I stumbled upon this place and Kate thinks she saw a shadow person walk across the mezzanine"

"Speaking about Kate, is she signal by any chance?"

"What?"

"Your friend, is she seeing anyone right now?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering that's all, she's cute"

"I think now would be a good time to go over the rules"

"Rules?" he asks with a surprised look on his face then quickly looks over at Christian. Christian nods his head and walks over to me.

"Yes Elliot there are rules and after hearing what you just asked Ana I'm kind of glad there are" Christian states just as Jen and Kate walk in.

"We're all set Ana, just need to put the other two cameras somewhere else"

"Ok great I'll take care of those later, but first we need to go over the rules with these guys," I say pointing at the three of them.

Christian hands both Sawyer and Elliot a copy of the rules that I had e-mailed him the other night. Standing there Elliot and Sawyer read while making faces at the paper.

I can see that they have reached the no sex rule because both of their face turn into a pouty face and look at me with a 'WTF' look and Christian just laughs.

"What the fuck is so funny bro? These rules would apply to you too" Christian automatically stops laughing and looks at me. Wait did he think he was excluded from the rules or something just because he owns the building.

We take a few minutes explaining to the guys about all the rules. Spending longer than we should talking about the no sex rule.

"Ok let me explain. One should never have a sexual relation at a haunted location because many ghost often will follow you home. Then you have to worry about Incubus and succubus."

"What the hell is an incubus and succubus?" Elliot asked.

"Well an Incubus is a spirit or demon thought in medieval times to lie on a person who was sleeping, especially women, with whom it sought sexual intercourse. A Succubus in folklore, a female demon thought to have sexual intercourse with sleeping men"

"Hmm a succubus I wouldn't mind finding one of those," Sawyer says and Elliot laughs and high fives Sawyer.

"Pigs!" Jen and Kate say in unison.

"Please, I'm not finish"

"I'm sorry my brother is a bit of an idiot. I think he is starting to rub off on Sawyer now too" Sawyer just hangs his head in embarrassment.

"It's ok, now where was I. Oh yes, then there is something called an Incubi which is dominate like spirit that sexual attacks on women. They are known to hold down the woman and abuse them sexually. Then there is a Succubi which is pretty much the same but they attack on men"

"That is bull shit, I don't believe it," Elliot says

"No it's true, it has happened before" Kate tells him

"How do you know, did it happen to you?" Elliot asks her.

"Not me but…." Kate looks at me with a sadden look. I don't like talking about it and she knows it. I have been trying to forget about that night for over two years.

"Oh" Elliot says looking over to Christian. Christian doesn't say anything he just looks upset for some reason.

"Ok well now you know the reason for the no sex rule," I say to them and they all nod.

"Ok onto a different subject, where are we all sleeping?" Christian asks

"Well the girls and I can sleep anywhere, you are welcome to join us if you like, or if there's another room you guys would feel comfortable with"

"No that's fine, I would prefer it if we all slept in the same room" Christian states and I agree.

"Hey wait you said I could sleep on one of the floors by myself" Jen starts to whine. Shit she is right Kate and I did tell her that. I grab Christian by the hand and walk him out the room so that he and I can speak alone.

"Uh Kate and I did kind of promise Jen she could sleep on a floor by herself, it was the only way to get her to agree for you guys to be with us"

"I would prefer it if she wasn't alone, do you think she would agree to having Sawyer accompany her on the floor, I mean they don't have to sleep side by side. He could be at one end of the floor and she at the other," he says. But I'm not too sure how Jen will react.

"Well you would have to talk to her about that" he nods. I don't follow him back into the room right way because I see something move outta the corner of my eye. I start to walk into the concourse area to see what it was, maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me or maybe I just seen what Kate seen when we were here the last time.

Out of nowhere I get this weird feeling like something or someone is watching me. I don't like it because it feels strange and heavy. I close my eyes trying to get this feeling away from me but it doesn't seem to be working. I feel frozen in my spot. I start to hear footstep all around me, coming at me in every direction. I open my eyes and it's gone. The weird feeling is gone, the feeling of someone watching me is gone, and I no longer hear the footsteps.

I take a good look around making sure everything is ok. God I hate when shit like that happens to me, it doesn't happen all the time but when it does it drains all the energy from my body. I turn around and run back in to the room wishing I would have followed Christian when we were finished with our talk. Kate and Jen both look at me. Instantly they can tell something just happened.

"Oh my god Ana, are you ok" Both of them rush over to me wrapping their arms around me.

"Yeah I'm ok" I smile at them. They slowly release me from their grip.

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" Elliot says looking over all the equipment that is set out on the table.

"Well we can give you guys a brief lesson"

"How about we pair off in two's for a few hours this way we can get more of an idea of what takes place on an investigation?" Christian suggests. Kate and Jen both shrug their shoulders as if to say 'yeah ok'.

Elliot goes and stands near Kate while Sawyer stands near Jen, yeah I should have seen this one coming. Elliot has the biggest shit-eating grin I think I have ever seen on a man. Sawyer well, I think he might be scared of Jen. Because he is standing a good two to three feet away from her. I wonder if this has anything to do with him having to sleep on the same floor as her.

The girls and I each grab a hand held camcorder plus our voice recorders. Christian grabs the other two wireless cameras for the DVR player. I grab my ghost box along with the thermal camera as well. Christian shoves a few flashlights into his pants pockets. I hand Kate and Jen both a walkie-talkie making sure they are all turned to channel 3.

Once we are ready to go we head out into the main concourse. The sun hasn't fully set yet so using our flashlights would be wasting the batteries. Kate and Elliot stay on the concourse floor, while Jen and Sawyer head down to the trolley lobby which has a maze of tunnels from what Elliot has told them. While Christian and me make our way to the second floor.

As Christian and I start to make our way up the stairs I begin to hear Kate giggle. I'm starting to think Jen was right this might be a bad idea to let men come and join us.


	9. Chapter 9

Christian and I found our way to the second floor. He insisted that I stay in the stairwell until he does a sweep of the floor to making sure there are no holes in the floor or unwanted visitors that shouldn't be there. At first I was a little hesitant about it but he said he is just wants to make sure I was safe. In a way I thought it was kind of sweet.

Five minutes later he comes back to the stairwell letting me know everything was all clear. When I was finally able to be on the floor I made my way into what looked like an old apartment. Who would have made an apartment inside a train station?

"Why does it look like someone tried to turn this part of the floor into an apartment?" I asked.

"Well from what I have gathered about this place, after we had spoken I did a little research myself. After CSX closed the terminal in 1979 the building was purchased by Anthony Lincoln for only $75,000. Mr. Lincoln used the building for a variety of purposes, including gala events, markets, floor hockey games and a few other things. In 1981, the bridge which connected the train concourse and passenger platforms from the terminal and the main concourse was demolished to allow passage of high freight cars on the belt line. Mr. Lincoln enjoyed the building so much that he built himself an apartment to live in within the terminal"

"Wow" I guess that man really did love this terminal.

"Wait there's more. In 1986 Mr. Lincoln defaulted on his taxes and the US Bankruptcy Court Judge John W. Flynn ordered a foreclosure sale. The Seattle Central Terminal was put up for auction and was won by Jack Hyde; he was the only bidder of $100,000. Hyde began the process of selling the architectural artifacts and other items of value from the building. After Hyde sold everything of value he jumped town faulting on the mortgage payments and the bank took over again. The building was not secured and vandalized, and even some arson attempts. I was told that the only thing that saved the building was that demolition of the terminal would have cost the city somewhere around $12 million"

"So how did you come across this place? I mean this doesn't seem like a sort of place that you would be interested in"

"Well it just so happens that the bank contracted my brother to do a repair job on the roof. Not too many people know that under this terminal there are tunnels that lead underground to other parts of the city. Well you know the weather here and all the rain. There was a large hole in the roof over the concourse and all the rainwater started to flood the floors and all the tunnels causing problems for the city. Well one of the days that Elliot was working he called me up and told me that I needed to see something. When I got here I was amazed, I seen so many possibility's so I contacted the bank, the bank pretty much told me that if I could do a better job they would sell it to me for a dollar"

"Holy cow!"

"I'm starting to think it was the best dollar I have ever spent" Christian said to me with a shy smile.

"Uh…um…I think we should set up the last two cameras" trying to change the awkwardness in the room.

"Sure, where do you want to put them" Christian asked.

"How about we put one in the apartment and the other down the hall so we can get the whole view of the hallway" Christian nods. Christian makes his way down the hallway as I start to set up the camera in the apartment.

"ANA!" Christian screamed from the other end of the hallway. I quickly got down from the chair I was standing on ran down the hallway to see what the problem was. When I got to the end of the hallway Christian was standing there, his face was white as a ghost. No pun intended.

"Christian what's the matter?"

"I…I" His voice stuttering.

"Christian please you have to tell me. Did you see something?" I asked him.

"No" he whispered.

"Then what was it? Christian you really need to tell me. You're starting to worry me please tell me" Raising my voice at the last part.

"I heard something. It sounded like a child's voice"

"Did you hear it before or after you set up the camera?"

"What difference does it make?" he asks

"Because if you hear it after you set up the camera, we may have caught it on the DVR" I try explaining to him.

"I think it was after I set up the camera" I look at my watch. When I'm reviewing the DVR I can pay closer attention to the audio to see if it caught what Christian had heard.

"Are you going to be ok, you look a little shaken up?"

"Yeah I'm alright I guess….I just didn't expect to hear something like that with my own ears. I thought you said you can only hear EVP's with a camera or voice recorder" he asks me

"Yes but there is such a thing called audio EVP which can be heard as if someone was standing right next to you. I'm so sorry I thought I had mentioned that at dinner the other night, please don't be mad at me, it's kind of hard trying to remember everything"

"It's ok, I'm ok. I guess I have a lot of learning to do, that's if you're willing to teach me" A shy smile plays on his lips. God he looks so handsome when he smiles like that.

"I will teach you everything I know" I smile back at him.

We walk back to the other end of the hallway where Mr. Lincoln's apartment was to start our investigation. I pull out my voice recorder and hit the record button. Christian then hands me the camcorder. Turning it on I hit record and hand it back to him.

"What do I do with this?" He says.

"Haven't you ever used a video recorder before?" I laugh.

"Yes I have but not for something like this, I have used one for…other things"

"Ok so let's get started shall we" I sit down on the floor and I point to the spot on the floor across from me for Christian to sit. He looks at the floor and cringes. I don't think he has ever sat in dirty before. After standing there for a few minutes he finally sits. His legs are bent at the knee he is resting his arms on his knees with the camera in his hands pointing it at me.

I put the voice recorder and the EMP reader in front of me. I hit the record button on the voice recorder and make sure the red light is on before I start asking questions. The base line for the EMF reader is showing 0.0, so that means there is no electric magnetic field around us at the moment.

"Is there anyone here that would like to speak to us?" That's pretty much the first question ever paranormal investigator uses, it's an oldie but goodie. Christian was about so say something to me but I put my hand up telling him not to say anything. You have to wait at least a good minute or so before you start asking more questions.

A minute goes by…

"Ok did you want to ask a question?" I asked him.

"Yeah I did, do you have a boyfriend?" Ok that was not the type of question I thought he was going to ask.

"Ah is that for the ghosts or for me?" please say the ghosts, please say the ghosts.

"You" ah crap-o-la

"Um we're here to ghost hunt"

"I know but I just was wondering that's all, I mean I don't want your boyfriend getting upset that you're with me, alone, sitting on the floor mere inches away from each other"

"No"

"No, what?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend, not that I really care but what about you? Do you have a girlfriend I should be worried about?"

"I don't do girlfriends"

"Well that's good to know, now can we start asking more question?"

"Yeah sorry"

"If there is anyone here with us can you make some kind of nose to let us know you're here" we wait about another minute.

"If there is anyone here there is two devices on the floor to let us know you're here" Just then the EMF meter started to buzz letting us know that something wanted to commutate with us. Christian's eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

"Are you the one who said something to Christian when he was setting up the camera?" Again we wait.

The EMF starts to buzz again and I can see the goose bumps start to form on Christian's arms.

"Can you tell us your name?" Just then we hear a loud bang coming from down the hallway.

We both jump to our feet and stare at each other. I start to walk to the door but Christian grabs my arm and says, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to see what the fuck that was"

"Wait you want to see what the fuck that was?"

"Uh duh"

"You can't be serious, you want to case after it?" I can tell that he is frightened

"Yes I'm being serious. This is what ghost hunting is all about. Now are you coming or not"

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to let you go alone" He is very hesitant at first but I grab him by the hand and pull him out of the old apartment and down the hall.

As we get about half way down the hallway we hear another loud bang. We both stop in our tracks. I didn't even realize that we are both still holding hands until I feel his thumb rubbing at my knuckles.

The hallway is pitch black the only light we have is the moonlight coming in through the windows. I look down at our hands and look up at Christian, he quickly let's go and whispers "Sorry"

When we get to the end of the hallway we walk into another large open room. We peek into the room but see nothing. Slowly we enter, still trying to be as quite as we can. Christian takes the lead walking ahead of me trying to act all big and bad.

But the only problem is that Christian didn't look where he was going and tripped on an old pipe that was sticking out in the middle of the floor. Trying to stop himself from falling he grabbed me but I ended up falling right on top of him.

What happens next was completely unexpected. I felt his lips brush against mine and for some fucked up reason I started to kiss him. I could feel his erection growing underneath me. He is such a good kisser too. My panties at this moment are soaked! But that all goes away the moment we hear someone's voice.

"What the fuck is this shit, you two are worried us having sex but here you two fuckers are getting it on" Elliot says from the doorway holding Kate's hand.

"Really Ana if we can't fuck neither can you" Kate hisses at me. I give her a confused looked I thought she was on the same boat as me when it came to no sex.

"Kate we weren't fucking for your information" I hiss back.

"Oh yeah then what do you call that" She points to Christian's bulge in his pants. I look and then do a double take. Holy shit if it looks that big with his pants on I can only imagine what the hell it would look like without the pants on.

"That was a mistake, Christian started to fall, he grabbed me to try to stop himself from falling, and I ended up going down with him"

"Explain the two of you kissing?" she hisses at me again

"It was a mistake and it won't happen again"

"Uh huh" she shakes her head at me.

"I think it might be a good time to take a break, how about we go back down stairs and have something to eat"


	10. Chapter 10

**To the guest reviewer. Yes this story is going to be almost the same as the other, but I have corrected my errors and made many changes to the story as well. As the chapters get higher the more changes you will see. I think by chapter 20 everything will be a lot different. **

The four of us head downstairs to our little makeshift head quarts. When we open the double doors the four of us are a little stunned at what we see before us.

Both Jen and Sawyer are on my air mattress in the corner of the room fucking. Can you fucking believe this shit? This is like putting a pregnant woman who hasn't eaten in days in a room filled with all her favorite foods and telling her not to eat it. Maybe if I would have left out the no sex rule none of this would be going on.

"What the fuck is going on with everybody" Elliot bitches. Both Jen and Sawyer quickly scramble to cover themselves.

"Oh my god Ana I am so sorry, I don't know what came over us"

"Save it Jen" I put my hand up to stop her from saying anymore.

"Boss I'm really sorry, something came over us and it was like we couldn't stop" Christian just shakes his head and starts to laugh.

"Um I don't think this is funny, why are you laughing?" I ask him.

"It is, think about it. You tell everyone not to have sex but yet they end up fucking"

"Ok first of all not everyone has been fucking, so far it was just Jen and Sawyer"

"Give it time the night is still young and by the look of it, I think your friend Kate and my brother will end up fucking before this weekend is over" he says while pointing at Kate and Elliot who are standing at the table where all the food is laid out. Kate is popping grapes into Elliot's mouth while staring into each other's eyes.

"This is un-fucking-believable; we might as well just tell them all to get it out of their system and just do it already"

"Does these Succubus and Incubus usually work this fast?"

"No, this is the first time I have ever seen them work this fast"

"Maybe it isn't them that are doing it, maybe its fate," he tells me.

"I don't believe in fate"

"And why is that?"

"I would rather not talk about that right now, can we just get something to eat" It's true I don't want to talk about it. It's not something like to share to the public.

"Sure" he walks over to the table and grabs two plates one for myself and one for him. He hands me a plate. I grab a small piece of the sub from the platter and a couple pieces of fruit.

While Christian on the other hand takes about 3 pieces of the sub. While filling the rest of his plate with the fruit and chips. Wow this man can eat.

"Ah I think you still have some room on your plate for something else," I tease.

"Your right I do, but what I want won't fit on this plate" He smirks.

"Uh I don't think so. You might want to get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Grey"

"I wasn't talking about you, but now that you mention it" Picking up a piece of the watermelon from his plate. He slowly starts to suck on it all while looking at me from head to toe.

He pops it in his mouth, chewing slowly. I find this very hot. Once he swallows he begins to lick his lips.

He goes to pick up another piece and I just can't take it anymore if I stay in this room with him any longer I don't know what I'll do. I let out a little grunting nose and turn on my heel to walk out of the room.

There is a stairwell just outside the room. With my plate in my hands I walk over to the stairs walking up a few of them, than sit down. I place my plate in my lap and begin to eat.

As I get to my third bite of my sub I realize I didn't grab anything to drink. Just as I was about to put my plate down on the step above me a bottle of water appears in front of my face. I smile when I see that it's Kate.

"Hey Steele how's it going?" She asks. She moves my plate and sits next to me.

"I'm alright Kate, it's just…you know"

"Yeah I know, we should have stuck to the rules but Ana there is just something weird going on between the six of us. Like out of this world weird don't you feel it?"

"Yeah I feel something but unlike you guys I'm trying not to act on it"

"Then what the hell was that upstairs? I mean come on, we walked in on you making out and dry humping"

"Ok first let me make this clear. I wasn't lying when I said he tripped on something and tried grabbing me to stop himself from falling and instead of me saving him I ended up falling with him and landed right on top of him. I don't know what the hell I was thinking, his lips brushed up against mine. It just felt like one of those moments that you shouldn't pass up"

"So is he a good kisser?" she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Kate!" I say feeling embarrassed.

"Come on Ana you know you can tell me"

I start to laugh. "He isn't bad" I smile widely.

"I knew it! I could tell, you had your eyes closed the whole time"

"I did not. They were open the whole time"

"Nah uh Ana they were closed"

"Then I must have had dust in my eye"

"Sure if that's how you want to play it" She winks at me and stands. She walks backs down the stairs and goes back into the room.

I know I didn't have my eyes closed I am almost 99.99999% sure I didn't close my eyes. Whatever, Kate can say whatever she wants I know my body and I know my eyes were open.

For the remainder for the night I decided that it would be a good idea if the girls stayed with the girls and the guys stayed with the guys. Of course no one liked the idea so with being in the mood I'm in I throw my hands up and took matters into my own hands and head off on my own. I grabbed a walkie-talkie, the ghost box, and my voice recorder and headed off on my own. It didn't take long until I found the perfect spot.

I found myself inside the old waiting room where people would sit and wait for their trains to arrive. Most of the ceiling is on the floor grumbled but the parts of the ceiling that are still intact it's really something to see. From what I can tell the whole ceiling used to be painted like the sky, there are different colors of blues and even a few clouds.

I found two chairs that were folded up in the corner of the room I moved them over to the middle. On one of the chairs I set up the ghost box and my voice recorder and I used the other one to sit on. I turned on the ghost box and hit the search button.

I listened as the ghost box searched through all the channels, so far my ears haven't picked up on anything. Which is a little odd because I have been known to be one of the best ghost box listeners. I'm always the first one who is able to hear something. I stay there and listen for about 30 minutes and still nothing yet.

I was just about to give up and turn off the box when I heard the clearest "**NO…not yet**" I hear what sounds like a woman's voice, I turn around making sure no one is playing tricks on me. Jen did once and I'll never forgive her for it either.

Looking around I see that I am all alone. I turn on the voice recorder and hit record. Just like an EVP session I start to ask it question.

"Did you just say something to me?" I listen as the box searching again through all the channels just waiting to hear if someone will respond.

**(FYI the *&amp;^%$#$% marks is static. I'll explain at the end of the chapter) **

"%^&amp;*&amp;^**YES***&amp;^%$%^" Again it searches through the channels.

"Can you tell me your name?" of course I know asking that question is a long shot but it never hurts to ask.

"%#$%^**HELP**%$##$%"

"Help? What do you need help with?" I ask and wait for a reply

"&amp;$%&amp;^**HIM** #$%" Him? Him who?

"Him? Who is him? I need you to tell me a name? Is there someone who needs help crossing over?" I wait and listen again for a reply but this time I get nothing, I sit and listen but the only thing that is coming through is static no voices or anything. Hmm that was a little odd. I reach for the voice recorder and stopped it.

Wow ok that is extremely weird, in all the years I have been doing this never did anything like that ever happen to me. I wonder who it is that needs help and who HIM is? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone call me through the walkie-talkie.

"Ana you there? Over" I took the walkie-talkie from off my belt loop and said,

"Yeah I'm here, just finished with a ghost box session. Over"

"Ok well I just wanted to let you know it's about five in the morning and most of us are tired. Over"

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes, just grabbing my things. Over" I place the walkie-talkie back on my belt loop. I picked up the ghost box putting my recorder in my pocket. I left the chairs right where they were because tomorrow I'm coming back. I want to find out who this HIM is and what it is that they need help with.

I walk through the concourse which is still very dark but I have my trusty flashlight on, the sun has yet to come up but it's still a little early for that to even happen. As I am walking I hear a faint whisper in my ear. "**HELP HIM**" I quickly do a 360 trying to see if anyone is around and yet again I am alone.

I call out "Hello? Is someone there?" I do another 360 just to be on the safe side and I still see nothing. Not getting a response I shrug it off and continue to walk, just as I was about to open the door to the little room where we are going to camp out in, I feel something touch me.

It sends this cold shiver throughout my whole body. I don't even move I don't even want to turn around and see if someone is behind me. I'm so cold from whatever it was that touch me I can see my own breath as I breathe.

Oh no it's happening again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A ghost box is a communication tool used by some investigators to speak to the other side. Typically, a ghost box is a modified portable AM/FM radio that continuously scans the radio band. When on it is believed to create white noise and audio remnants from broadcast stations that entities are able to manipulate to create words and even entire sentences. **

**The most common one used in the paranormal field is the Radio Shack 12-469 model. I have one that I use when I go out on ghost hunts. **


	11. Chapter 11

As I stand there frozen just outside the room. Everyone is inside talking away and getting ready to go to sleep. I will myself to try and speak but the only thing that comes out is a hush like sound. I close my eyes and try to focus. I need to find my happy place, my safe place. I'm trying to picture myself surrounded in white light, white light is always good light no harm could come to you if you surround yourself in white light.

I visualize myself in white. I picture myself in a beautiful white dress with white flowers all over my hair. Yes this is helping. I'm able to clear my throat. My body is starting to relax a little but not much. I try my voice out again, it's weak, but I call out for help.

"Kate" it's faint but I'm right next to the door. I am praying right now that someone will hear me. I stand there waiting for about a minute. No one has come out of the room yet. I try again. "Kate" this time it's a little louder. This time the door opens and Jen is at the door.

She can see that there is something wrong with me. "Oh my God Ana" there is fear in her eyes. She turns around quickly asking for help. She knows what I'm like when I get like this. It is so hard for me to walk or even talk when I am like this. I see Kate start to run over to where I am but Christian quickly rushes in front of her.

"What is wrong with her?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Something must have touch her, when that happens she gets like this. She's be alright it just take some time for her to get with it again" Jen explains to him.

"Is this because she is a sensitive?" He asked while still looking at me.

"Yes but there is more to it than that, come on we need to get her in here and lay her down. Kate and I know what to do" Just as Jen was about to put her arms around me to try to get me to move, Christian pushes her aside and lifts me up bridal style.

Kate directs him where to put me, Jen goes in my equipment bag looking for my St. Michael's the archangel prey card. When she finds it she yells out "Got it!"

Jen and Kate both run over to the air mattress where Christian laid me down. Both Kate and Jen looked at the guys and said, "You guys need to give us a few minutes"

Elliot and Sawyer still in shock from the state I'm in but Christian, he has this angry but yet worried looked displayed upon his face. He's running his hands through his hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, they can leave, but I'm not leaving her" Jen looks at me waiting for me to give some kind of approval to let him stay. I close my eyes and do my best to nod my head yes. I have never let anyone else but Jen and Kate stay with me while this was happening to me, but I think it might be best if he is here.

"Ok what I need you to do is put her head in your lap with her head facing up" Even though this is a serious matter right now a little smirk appears on her face. Christian gets on the air mattress with me, I can feel him lift my head and place it in his lap.

"Ok now what do I do?"

"Just hold her head, just like you're doing now" My head is in his lap. He has both hands on the side of my face. His thumbs are lightly caressing the top of my cheeks. I can feel this strange tingling sensation as he is doing it. Kate and Jen both sit next to me one on each side.

"Ok Ana we need you to close your eyes honey so we can start" I take one last look at Christian his beautiful grays to my blue, he nods his head with a sad smile letting me know everything will be alright. It's like I can hear him telling me everything will be alright I have you and I'm not letting go, you're safe in my arms.

Jen and Kate put one of their hands on my arm and the other on my upper thigh. They both look at Christian and ask, "Ready?" I can hear him faintly say "Yes" and then Kate and Jen start to say in unison,

**(You don't have to read this part if you don't want to, but some people don't even know there is a long version to this prayer) **

"O Glorious Prince of the heavenly host, St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in the battle and in the terrible warfare that we are waging against the principalities and powers, against the rulers of this world of darkness, against the evil spirits. Come to the aid of man, whom Almighty God created immortal, made in His own image and likeness, and redeemed at a great price from the tyranny of Satan.

Fight this day the battle of the Lord, together with the holy angels, as already thou hast fought the leader of the proud angels, Lucifer, and his apostate host, who were powerless to resist thee, nor was there place for them any longer in Heaven. That cruel, ancient serpent, who is called the devil or Satan who seduces the whole world, was cast into the abyss with his angels. Behold this primeval enemy and slayer of men has taken courage. Transformed into an angel of light, he wanders about with all the multitude of wicked spirits, invading the earth in order to blot out the name of God and of His Christ, to seize upon, slay, and cast into eternal perdition souls destined for the crown of eternal glory. This wicked dragon pours out, as a most impure flood, the venom of his malice on men of depraved mind and corrupt heart, the spirit of lying, of impiety, of blasphemy, and the pestilent breath of impurity, and of every vice and iniquity.

These most crafty enemies have filled and inebriated with gall and bitterness the Church, the spouse of the immaculate Lamb, and have laid impious hands on her most sacred possessions. In the Holy Place itself, where the See of Holy Peter and the Chair of Truth has been set up as the light of the world, they have raised the throne of their abominable impiety, with the iniquitous design that when the Pastor has been struck, the sheep may be.

Arise then, O invincible Prince, bring help against the attacks of the lost spirits to the people of God, and give them the victory. They venerate thee as their protector and patron; in the holy Church glories as her defense against the malicious power of hell; to thee has God entrusted the souls of men to be established in heavenly beatitude. Oh, pray to the God of peace that He may put Satan under our feet, so far conquered that he may no longer be able to hold men in captivity and harm the Church. Offer our prayers in the sight of the Most High, so that they may quickly find mercy in the sight of the Lord; and vanquishing the dragon, the ancient serpent, who is the devil and Satan, do thou again make him captive in the abyss, that he may no longer seduce the nations. Amen.

O God, the Father of our Lord Jesus Christ, we call upon Thy holy Name, and as supplicants, we implore Thy clemency, that by the intercession of Mary, ever Virgin Immaculate and our Mother, and of the glorious St. Michael the Archangel, Thou wouldst deign to help us against Satan and all the other unclean spirits who wander about the world for the injury of the human race and the ruin of souls. Amen"

Kate and Jen both continue from the beginning and they know not to stop until they can feel my body start to relax. Around the time when they start to say it a third time I can hear Christian start to say it with them. Just listening to him starts to relax me. I completely drown out Jen and Kate and just listen to him. His velvet voice is smooth and calming.

I start to slowly open my eyes and when I do the first thing I see is his eyes, they are a little glossy which is making his gray eyes shine even brighter. Far in the distance I can hear a faint whisper of a woman's voice saying, "**Please he needs your help, show him**" I divert my eyes over to where I think the voice is coming from, but I don't see anything.

I return my eyes back to Christian's, I think he can tell that I'm coming too because he mouths 'Hi' to me and I smile at him. Jen and Kate remove their hands from my body and inch closer to me so that I can see them.

"How are you feeling now Ana?" Kate asks

"I think I'm ok, just a little tired at the moment" I reply to her in a raspy voice.

"Ana this hasn't happened to you in such a long time, what happened?" Jen asked sounding very concerned.

I try to sit up a little but I feel still so weak. Christian helps by lifting my body up a little so that I'm sitting between his legs with my back to his front. I don't know why but it feels as if I mold perfectly into his body. The heat coming from him warms me. Jen hands me a bottle of water and I unscrew the cap and take a few sips before I begin.

"I was in the waiting room just outside the concourse doing a ghost box session. I don't know how long I was sitting there waiting but I didn't get anything. It was all just static. When I was starting to get annoyed because I wasn't getting anything I was about to turn off the box but then I heard a voice come through" I feel Christian hands that are at the side of my thighs start to make circles motions.

"I kept hearing a woman's voice saying Help him. I tried asking who it was they wanted me to help but they never said. After a while it just went dead again and that's when someone called for me over the walkie-talkie. I grabbed my things and headed out of the room, but just before I made it to the door here I felt like someone or something skimmed their hand down my back causing me to end up like this. I'm so sorry you guys I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Ana don't you dear apologize for what happened, you and I both know that you can't control when things like this happens to you"

"I know I just feel so helpless when it does happen, and then you guys have to do all this. I should have protected myself better before we even started, before we even walked into this building"

"Ok enough of all this. Ana you need some rest" Jen sternly says to me in a motherly tone.

"Someone is going to have to keep an eye on her while she sleeps to make sure nothing happens while she sleeps" Kate says and just before Jen had a chance to open her mouth Christian said,

"I'll do it. It's my building and I invited her here, so I'll lay with her"

"You don't have to I'll be…." He shushes me before I even get a chance to finish.

"Anastasia I'm staying with you rather you like it or not. I don't know if you realize this but there is something between us and I can't fight it" he whispers the last part in my ear so that Kate and Jen couldn't hear what he was saying.

Jen got off the bed and went out the door to go tell Sawyer and Elliot that it was alright to come back inside. Kate and Elliot, Sawyer and Jen go and lay down on their air mattresses. Jen has decided that she isn't going to sleep on one of the floors but sleep inside the room with everyone.

Elliot turned off the light and climbed in bed with Kate, I could hear some faint giggles coming from both Jen and Kate the only thing I could do was shake my head and smile. There truly is something about this place causing everyone to act the way they are. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear,

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you, I'm sorry if I worried you"

"For some reason, I don't think I will ever stop worrying about you from this day forward"

"Christian I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I mean I like you and yes there is something between us but you have to understand I can't be anything else but a friend to you"

"I'll take it," he says quickly but I don't really understand what he means.

"Take what?"

"Your friendship, I'll take it"

"Ok" I whisper before drifting off to sleep.

Just around noon I start to slowly wake. I feel warm I start to kick my feet thinking that I have a blanket on top of me but I'm met with a pair of legs instead. My eyes fly open and facing me is a half-naked man named Christian Grey. His eyes are still closed and his breathing is soft and slow. I lay there and stare at him for a little while. He looks mouthwatering delicious. My eyes start to drift down his body and I see 5 small circler scars shattered across his chest.

When in the world did he get undressed and why in God's name did he forget to put a freaking shirt on. I twist my head around looking over at Jen and Sawyer. They are both still fast asleep as well as Kate and Elliot.

I need to get up and….and….fuck it, I really don't need to get up and do anything. I feel lazy just staying here and doing nothing. I stare up at the ceiling for a few minutes trying to think of ways to protect myself from having something like last night not happen again.

I slowly get myself off the mattress, but I am having troubles doing so because Mister SEX on legs has a firm grip on my legs with his. I try my hardest but it's not freaking working, ok that it. Propping myself up on my one elbow I lean over and shove Christian right in his shoulder and in a loud whisper I say,

"Will you please detangle your freaking legs from mine?" He starts to mumble in his sleep then removes his legs from mine and turns over to his other side. Thank fuck for that. I get up from the mattress. I heard a thud. I look back over to the mattress and see that the Christian is now on the floor. Somehow some of the air from inside the mattress must have leaked out.

"What the fuck" He lets out a moan. I guess me laying on the mattress with him kept us afloat.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone up"

"I don't care I was sleeping perfectly until you had to get up and ruin it" he whispers to me looking really pissed.

"You were all over me, I was too hot"

"Mmm hot and bothered" he jokes

"You wish! I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Where do you think you're going?" He fumbles around trying to get out of the bed. I can't help but to giggle he looks so funny, he is waving his arms and legs in the air.

"I'm going outside, I need some fresh air and to grab something from my car"

"Wait I'll come with you. But can you help me?" he puts his arms up for me to grab.

"Ugh are you really that old that you need help getting out of bed?" I tease

"Ha-ha very funny" I take hold of his hands and give him a tug until he is on his feet. I let go of his hands and start walking out the room and into the little hallway where the double doors are to go outside.

I open the doors and get a breeze of fresh air. Ah this feels so good. The sun is shining but off in a distances I can see the rain clouds coming in. Well I better not waste any time and get what I came out here for. I walk over to the car and reach under one of the wheel wells and feel around for the spare key box we hide in there. Christian comes up behind me and asks,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm grabbing the spare key, I didn't want to wake Kate and ask her where her keys are"

"And you keep a spare key in the wheel well"

"Yep!" I say as I find the box and show it to him "See"

"You women are crafty aren't you" he chuckles

"You have no idea," I giggle

I take the key out of the box and go to the passenger door and unlock it. I get in and seat down. I start to look in the glove box but I don't see what I'm looking for. Shit! I know I have it in here. Christian walks over to the door and is standing there watching me rummage around.

"What is it that you're looking for, maybe I can help?"

"It's a neckless with a crystal attached to it" he hits the button on the door to unlock the rest of the doors. He comes over to the driver side and gets in. We both start looking for the neckless. I'm now looking in the glove box under the seat taking everything out and placing it in my lap, while Christian is hunched over the driver's seat looking between the seats.

"Is this it?" he lifts his hand and shows me the neckless that is entwined in his long fingers.

"Yes, give it here" I try to reach for it but he pulls his hand out of my reach.

"What's the magic word" really!

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope!" he smiles at me.

"Please can I have my neckless" he hands it to me

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No, but you're lucky. I would have kicked your ass" he starts laughing and I mean really laughing to the point where he has to place his hands on his knees.

"What is so damn funny?"

"I'm not sure if you have noticed Ana, but I'm about twice your size" he starts to act like one of those body builders flexing his arms showing off his muscle. Oh for the love of god he needs to stop that right now. I stand there half in and half out the car staring at him. He stops the flexing and smirks at me.

"See anything you like" he puts his hands on his hips. He lowers his pajama bottoms a little. I can see his V. You know that V that can make a smart girl stupid in a blink of an eye. Oh sweet mother of god!

"Um...uh...eh….I'm going back inside now" I shut and lock the doors placing the key back inside the box and under the wheel well. As I walk pass him I'm trying my hardest not to make eye contact with him, but of course right now I have to be thinking with my vagina and not my head.

Grrr he just keeps standing there grinning at me, he knows I want him and he knows everything he is doing is turning me on. But nope I need to stay strong. Just as I am about to reach the door I see a burst of light and then a loud crackling sound. I look up into the sky and it is dark gray almost black.

"Come on, you're going to get wet, it's going to rain any second" As if the gods heard me it starts to pour. I watch as he just stands there in the pouring rain.

"Haven't you ever played in the rain before?" he asks completely soaked.

"Yes about 20 years ago when I was 5"

"Well you be 5 and I'll be 8" he runs over to me under the awning. He takes hold of my wrist but I pull away. He starts shaking his head and all the water in his hair in now on my face.

"See now your wet, no reason not to have fun now" He gives me this goofy look and I laugh. I put my hand in his and he pulls me back into the parking lot. He starts to run and I chase after him. "You're it" Slapping him lightly on the back and take off like a bat out of hell.

"That's what you think, come here" he runs after me. I think he is letting me win because he should have caught me by now. His legs are much stronger and longer than mine.

"What's the matter Grey, getting up there in your old age that you can catch little old me?" I tease as I continue to run. I get closer to the cement railings at the edge of the parking lot, he is hot on my tail, and pretty soon I'll have nowhere to go.

I get to the large cement railing and look over the edge. Shit that's a long drop. He has me cornered. He slowly stalks up to me. I have nowhere to run. He is only about a foot away from me.

"Thought you could out run me huh, I bet you didn't see this one coming did ya?" he chuckles

"I could still get away if I want too" Another loud crash of thunder rolls in causing me to jump. I didn't even realized I had jumped right into his arms.

"You're it," he whispers looking into my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

His lips are dangerously close to mine. His tongue lightly brushes up against my lips as he licks his own lips. That's how close he is to me. My breathing is at a standstill I have no clue what he is going to do next. I close my eyes waiting, almost praying that he'll kiss me. He does but not where I thought he was going to. Instead he plants a soft delicate kiss on my cheek. Here I thought for sure he would have kissed me on the lips like before.

I give him this confusing look. He frowns a little before he looks at me and says, "I want to kiss you so bad" I tilt my head just a little a lean in, but he stops me.

"Like I said I want to kiss you so bad but that might change things for us and if things go sour I would lose you as my friend, so I think it's best if we just stay friends"

I let out an un-ladylike huff and roll my eyes. "Ana you can't get mad at me, you said it yourself you can't be any more than just a friend to me"

"I did" trying to question myself if I really said that. Because right now all I have is this urge to just kiss him.

"Yes you did. I want to respect that, you don't know what friendships mean to me. I don't have many and I want ours to be special" I hang my head. He puts his fingers under my chin and lifts my head so that he can look at me.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just I don't know if I could be the man for you. I'm very dark and I want to keep you far away from it as possible. I'm not doing it to hurt you, I'm doing it to protect you" I raise my eyebrow how could he possibly hurt me? He has been nothing but kind to me. Maybe he's right we should just be friends.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me to think that there could have been something between us" Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? I want to burst out into tears right now. This has to be the effects of last night still coursing through my body.

"I'm going to go back inside. I'm still a little tired" he closes his eyes and nods his head. I slowly make my way to the double doors. I look of my shoulder just before open the door, his elbows are resting on the cement railing and his head is in his hands, his eyes are closed and I can see he is whispering something to himself.

After I get back inside I change into a dry pair of clothes. Everyone still asleep. My eyes start to feel itchy. I know this is a sign that I still need sleep. I walk over to my half-deflated air mattress that Christian and I shared last night. I grab the foot pump we have and begin to fill it. After spending ten minutes pumping. The mattress is once again firm. I plop myself right in the middle of the bed. I can still smell his scent on the mattress. It's a mixture of CK obsession and fresh linen, oh so heavenly.

A couple of hours later I wake up. I can hear everyone talking about something. I get up from the mattress rubbing the crust out of my eyes and listen to their conversation.

"I think it would be best if the six of us stay together as a group tonight"

"I agree after what happened last night with Ana we don't need anything like that to happen again to her" They all turn to look at me waiting for me to say something.

"Yeah I'm ok with that, but honestly guys I don't think that's going to happen again"

"You don't know that Ana, it's better to be safe than sorry, Kate and I know the signs it would be best if we all stick together"

"Ok fine, I don't want to argue about it. We will all team up, but can we at least spend some time in the waiting room? I really want to find out who or what that was, and who it is that needs help"

"2 hours" Kate puts her two fingers up in the air "That it just 2 hours Ana"

"That's fine I can live with that," I tell her with a smile. Kate smiles back but it doesn't reach her eyes. I know she doesn't like the idea of me going back in there but I really need to find out what this spirit wants from me.

"Well we have a few hours to kill, what do you all want to do?" Jen asked.

"Well I know something we can play, but you might think it's childish," Elliot says

"Oh god, I could only imagine what Elliot has in mind" Christian said while rubbing his hands over his face.

"Hide and seek" We all turn to look at Elliot like he's crazy.

"Um how about not!" I said.

"Oh come on, we have this huge ass building with all these places we can hide. You mean to tell me you wouldn't have fun"

"OK I have to admit that does sound kind of fun" Sawyer comments on Elliot's idea of fun.

"Yeah I'm going to agree too that does sound like fun," Kate says. I feel like I am losing the battle of this not being a good idea.

"Ok everyone who wants to play hide and seek raise your hand and say I" Elliot says and then raises his hand.

"I" Kate's in

"I" Sawyer as well

"I" Jen says with a smile on her face while looking at Sawyer.

"Looks like we're out voted" Christian turns and says to me.

"Well isn't this just fucking great" I say in return

"Ok let's sets some ground rules first," Christian, states

"Are you sure about that bro, remember what happened about the ground rules the girls set. Yeah that never happened" Elliot laughs before kissing Kate on the cheek.

"Not those kind of rules ass hole!" he rolls his eyes at Elliot "We need to stay on the concourse floor only, there are plenty of room's, and cubby holes for everyone to hide in"

"Alright, alright. Who's going to be it?" Elliot asked and Christian smirks at me, it takes me a few seconds to figure out why he is smirking but then I remember the two of us outside playing in the rain. I bite my bottom lip and Christian's eyes are glued to it.

"I'll do it," Christian said.

"Ok you know what to do count to twenty then come find us"

"I know what to do Lelliot!" Why did Christian just call Elliot Lelliot? I wonder if that was Elliot's childhood nickname when he was growing up. Make mental note to ask about that later. Shit time to hide.

"1…2…3…4…5…" Christian closes his eyes and starts to count, we all run around in circles trying to get out of everyone's way. The three of us girls are giggling like there is no tomorrow because Elliot and Sawyer just chest bumped each other trying to get out of the room.

"6…7…8…9…10…" I manage to get out of the room and head into the concourse. I know I only have seconds left before Christian exits the room. I do a quick look around and run all the way across the concourse to where the old ticket booths used to be for passengers to buy their train tickets.

Very faintly I can still hear Christian counting "19…20…ready or not, I can't believe I am fucking doing this here I come"

I quickly duck down behind the ticket counter; I can hear the hard souls of his sneakers walking across the marble floor of the concourse. I'm trying to get my breathing under control as I am still panting from my run from the room to the ticket booth.

"Come out, come out where ever you are" Christian chants to himself while looking for the 5 of us.

I can feel the adrenaline coursing through me of the fear of getting caught, I very slowly I start to stand trying very sneaky to look over the counter without being seen. I look straight ahead down the concourse. I see nothing; I look towards my right which is the old baggage claim. I see what I think might be Jen but I can't be too sure. Then I look towards my left and there is no one there. I slowly sink back down so that I am out of sight.

About a few minutes later I her little pitter-patter of feet coming my way. SHIT! It's Christian he found me I know it. Still crouching down I slowly move to the far corner of the ticket area, there is a tiny room from what I can see. Just as I am about halfway there I hear a whisper "Hey"

I turn to look and it's Jen, she waves for me to come over to her and I do.

"Where's Christian?" she asks, with my eyes bugged out I shake my head as if I am saying I don't know.

"Where have you been hiding?" I asked her and she point in the direction of the baggage claim.

"I was in the baggage claim, but then I saw your head pop up and down and figured I come hide with you"

"Yeah I was looking to see where Christian was but I didn't see him," I tell Jen

"Do you think he has found the others?" Jen asked me, and I can tell she is waiting to know where Sawyer is.

"What's the deal with you and Sawyer?" I whisper to her trying not to get caught.

"I don't know its freaking weird. I don't think I can explain it, it's like there is some kind of force pulling us together. I know this might sound crazy but I think he's the one Ana" I look at her with my mouth open, I really can't believe what she just said.

"Come on Ana, Kate has already told me that she and Elliot caught you and Christian kissing up on the second floor. Not to mention the way he looked at you last night while the three of us were doing….well you know" I nod my head.

"There is something going on in this terminal and I don't think it has anything to do with ghosts," I state

"But you have to admit Ana we have never had this much fun while ghost hunting"

"I know" we both giggle but quickly put our hands over our mouths.

"I heard that Ana" Christian calls out.

"Shit how did he know it was me?" I whisper to Jen and she shrugs her shoulders before she says,

"Every man for himself, I'm out of here Ana," Jen says before making a mad dash back over to the baggage room.

"Trader!" again forgetting what we are playing I slap my hand over my mouth.

"Ah ha, I found you Ana" I stand up quickly and see Christian running towards me. Shit, shit, shit. I have nowhere to go, I may be able to make a run for it, but he is faster than me and most likely will catch me if I do. Maybe I can outwit him.

"Ok you caught me, I give up" I throw my hands in the air showing that I gave him and he slows his pace to just walking, everyone start to come out of their hiding spots.

Christian is on the other side of the ticket counter.

"So it looks like you're it again" he smirks.

"That may be true but you have to tag me first" he slowly walks over to the door of the ticket counter. As soon as he is inside I quickly jump up onto the counter and swing my legs around and hop down, I run as fast as I can. But goddamn it my feet fail me again and I fall right onto the marble floor.

"Fuck Ana are you ok" Christian runs over to me get down on his knees to look me over.

"Yeah I'm ok, still a klutz I guess" he helps me to my feet and I'm a little wobbly but I manage to pull myself together.

"Let's get you back into the room and take a better look at you ok?"

"Sure" I took a few steps and start to limp a little because my hip started to hurt just a little, and before I knew it Christian had picked me up bridal style and said, "I got you" with a smile.

With get back into the room and Christian seats me down on the table that is right underneath the light, he looks me over all over. He even tries to pull my shirt up but I end up slapping his hand away.

While Christian keeps looking me over for god knows what for because I have already told him about ten times that I was ok and that all I needed was some Advil. Jen, Kate, Elliot, and Sawyer all got our things together for our last night of ghost hunting. In a way I'm a little upset by the fact that this will be the last time I will ever be in this place and we didn't even cover everything yet.

"Ok we have everything ready, so whenever you're good Ana we can start" I wiggly my hip a little to check and see what pain level I am at and surprisingly it isn't so bad. I hop off the table and grab my voice recorder and ghost box.

"I'm ready"

For the first three hours of the night we spent it on some of the other floors. Every hour we would change to a different floor trying to hit up as many floors as possible. I already know we won't get on all the floors because we have yet to even go on the tower floors, which is about 14 floors and a whole shit load of stairs.

As we we're walking down the stairs to head back to the concourse area a thought hit me, what is Christian going to do with this place?

"Christian can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" he turns his head around to look at me as he is still walking down the stairs

"I was just wondering what are your plains for this place."

"Well I haven't put much thought into it at the moment, but I think maybe turn the tower floors into condos"

"Oh" I say with disappointment in my voice. Who would want to ruin this kind of history to put condos in?

"Why do you ask?"

"No just wondering that all"

We continued to walk down the stairs until we reached the concourse. Again it's another night where only the moon light is shining in through the windows. I can only imagine what this place must have looked like when it was up and running.

We spend the next two hours in the basement near the old trolley lobby walking in the maze like tunnels with our hand held cameras trying to get as much video as we can. In a way I'm dreading it, only because I will most likely be the one who is going to review it all. Let's just say Jen and Kate, don't have a good eye. There have been times where they would review one of the video tapes and say 'we didn't find any kind of evidence' but then I would take a look at it and found a whole shit load of unexplained things.

It's get close to 4 in the morning. We only have less than two hours before the sun starts to come up. I think now is as good as any to head back into the waiting room and try another ghost box session.

"Hey how do you guys feel about going back into the waiting room and try another ghost box session and see if I get that woman again?"

"Ok I'm game, I really want to see what this ghost box shit is all about" Elliot said as he started walking towards the stairs.

We are all sitting in the waiting room, I place the ghost box in the same spot I had it last night. I even take the same seat. I turn on the ghost box and wait a few minutes for it to warm up. Everyone is looking at me and to be honest it is making me uncomfortable. I know what they're doing. They are keeping an eye on me to make sure nothing happens to me like it did yesterday.

"Ok so now what do we do?" Elliot asks

"Now we ask a few question and hope to get a response," Jen tells him.

"Who's going to go first?" I ask looking at Kate then to Jen

"Well you said you got something yesterday, you might as well go first," Kate said

"Ok" I take a deep breath and let it out "Is there anyone here with us tonight that would like to speak to us?"

"&amp;^%$# $%^&amp;*((&amp;&amp;^%$# **" **Nothing we hear nothing coming through the ghost box, which is a little upsetting to me because I was really looking forward to finishing what I started yesterday.

"Please if the person I was talking to last is here please say something"

"^%$$# #$%^&amp;**HERE**^^%$#! $**" **

"Did you hear that, something said something" Elliot jumps from his seat in shock.

"Yes just chill out and let's see if we can find out who it is, Ok?"

"This is fucking nuts but alright"

"Are you the same person I talked to last night?" I asked

"*&amp;^%$$### **YES***&amp;&amp;^%$# $%^&amp;**"**

"Who is it that you wanted me to help, does he have a name?"

"&amp;&amp;^$#% &amp; &amp;**YES***&amp;&amp;#%# $ %*"

"Ok, what is his name? Can you tell me who HIM is?"

"&amp;&amp;^# ^&amp; ())#***YOU**^%$ ##&amp;#($*^" We all look at each other and out our palms up like 'huh who is YOU'

"We need for you to tell us" I say

"&amp;^#%#$ ^ *#(**CAN'T**^%#$ * ("

"Well this is getting us nowhere" Sawyer says

"Just be patient will you Luke, god it's not like everything works on cue?" Jen scolds at him

"Ok let's try something," Kate says and we all look at her to see what she has in mine.

"Is it me that Ana needs to help?" Kate asks the ghost box. We sit and listen for a while and we don't get a response from it. Then Kate turns to Elliot wave her hand to get him to ask the same question.

"Is it me? Does Ana need to help me?" Again we wait for a response from the box and come up empty handed once again. Then Jen take over and asks the same question and yet again we come up empty handed. Jen then turns to Christian and gives him a look to say something to the box.

"Um how about me, does Ana need to help me with something?" And almost immediately we get a response.

"*&amp;%#$ ^**YES**&amp;^#$% &amp;#*" I wave my hands around in a circle motion to get him to keep going with the questions to the box, he seems a bit uneasy about it but he continues.

"What is it that Ana needs to help me with?"

"^%$ #!&amp;*(**YOU**%$# !*&amp;^" He turns to look at me with a puzzling look on his face. I just shrug my shoulders at him because I really don't know what it is that I need to help him with.

"What is it that I need to help him with?" Both Christian and I sit there looking at each other and wait to see if we get another response but we don't. We asked the same question again, and again we didn't hear anything.

"Ok well clearly we now know who it is that you need to help but what we don't know is what it is that you need to help him with. Ugh why do ghost have to be so frustrating?" Jen said before she gets to her feet and turns off the ghost box.

Christian is sitting in his chair rubbing his hands on his knees, he looks a little out of it at the moment, but hey I would be too if I was told by a ghost that some girl I have only known for a few days had to help me with something. He runs his hands through his hair and then stands up and takes a good look around.

"I think it's time that we call it a night and get going" I nod my head and start walking out of the old waiting room. When we reach our makeshift control room I start to put everything away back into the cases they came from.

About an hour later everything is pack in our cars. We are all standing in the middle of the concourse. Jen next to Sawyer, Kate next to Elliot and me about as far away from Christian as I can get.

"Um…I just wanted to say thank you for letting us stay here for the weekend and investigate this place, it was truly an honor to do it," I say

"You're welcome Anastasia"

"Well everything is packed and I think it's about time we should leave" Sawyer and Elliot hand Jen and Kate a piece of paper with their numbers on it and they girls both giggle. I on the other hand am looking anywhere but at Christian. Although in my head I am picturing myself jumping into his arms and kissing him like I will never see him again but I am using every muscle in my body to hold me back.

"I'll be in contact with you within the next week or so with any evidence that we find," I say finally looking up at Christian and his eyes are glued on me as if he is trying not to say anything.

"I'll wait for your call," he says and I nod.

Jen and Kate both hug their new found boyfriends and tell them they will call them later tonight.

I walk outside and stand next to our car and wait as Jen and Kate both say one last good bye. The three of us all pile into the care and drive away, I haven't even willed myself to turn around and look out the back window to see Christian one last time.

I don't know what it is but my heart is start to ache as we drive further down the driveway.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been two weeks since our investigation at the terminal. The amount of evidence that we have caught is out of this world, not to mention the recordings I have of our ghost box sessions.

Christian and I haven't really talked much but when we do we talk for hours on the phone. Of course it's not what you think. Our conversation is mainly about ghost hunting; Christian has become more and more interested in what I do. Jen tells me it's not because he is interested in ghosts it's because he likes me and is using any form of excuse to talk to me.

Christian and I have a lunch date tomorrow at his office. I am extremely nervous about it. I haven't seen him in those two weeks, when we talk it has just been on the phone.

I have everything ready for tomorrow, my laptop is jammed packed full of evidence I'm not even sure an hour will even be long enough to show Christian everything.

The next morning I am woken up by Jen jumping on my bed. Really this girl needs to leave me the fuck alone before I pound her a new one.

"Wakey, wakey"

"Jen leave me alone," I tell her as I turn over and bury my head into my pillow.

"Not a chance, you told me to make sure that you were up and off the bed before I could leave this room, so wake your ass up"

"I'm up I'm up, now will you please get the fuck out of my room"

"Ok I'm leaving but if you're not in that shower in ten minutes I am coming back in here with a bucket of ice and throwing it on your ass" Jen says to me as she walks to my bedroom door.

"I mean it Ana I'll do it" I grab my pillow and try my best to throw it at her but she is already out the door.

At the risk of Jen coming back into my room with a bucket of ice I get out of bed. I drag my ass into the bathroom and turn on the hot water to the shower. As soon as I get out of the shower I go back into my room and I see there is already an outfit laid out on my bed. Damn it Jen, when will she learn that I don't need help picking out my clothes.

She picked out the shortest pair of booty shorts I have and a white almost see through t-shirt. She must be out of her mind if she thinks I am wearing this to Christin's office. I go into my closet to find something else to wear but when I open the door all my freaking clothes are missing. What the fuck!

With the towel still wrapped around me I storm out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where Jen and Kate are standing there with all my clothes laid out on the breakfast bar. What kind of game do they think they are playing at?

"Ok hand over my clothes"

"No" they both say in unison with each other.

"No?"

"You heard us, no," Kate said

"There is no way in hell I am wearing booty shorts and a see through top to Christian office, he would think I'm some kind of slut wearing something like that"

"We're just trying to get you to show Christian that you're interested in him"

"I am not interested in him, why do you guys think that I am?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because you flirt with him all the time when you're on the phone with him, or the way you twirl your hair when you're listening to him talk. Oh there are signs, you may not see them, but we should do. Let's face it Ana whenever Elliot comes over and you answer the door you always look down the hallway to see if Christian is trailing behind, and when he isn't there we can see the look of disappointment on your face" Kate says. God do I really?

"You guys are crazy I do not like Christian like that, I like him as a friend"

"Yeah sure whatever. Maybe tonight before you go to bed you need to put a voice recorder in your room" Jen stops and smirks "Did you know that in your sleep you call out Christian's name as if you just had sex with him"

"You guys are being ridiculous, I do not"

"Oh yes you do" they both start laughing and I know I am blushing, it's true I may or may not have had a sex dream or two of Christian, but that doesn't mean anything. Right?

"Ok fine whatever I'm not going to argue about it with you two, can I please have my clothes now?"

"Ha-ha No!"

"What the fuck, give me my fucking clothes I'm going to be late"

"Nope sorry, no can do, you will wear what we laid out for you and believe me Christian will enjoy it" Kate grins and evil grin.

"I fucking hate you guys, you know that" I storm off into my bedroom throwing the clothes that they left me onto the floor.

"You love us! You will thank us one day," They scream from the kitchen and behind my closed door I give them the finger.

I have no clue what I am going to do with those two I swear they are always trying to play match maker for me and I am sick of it. I am in the moment of my life where I am happy not having a boyfriend. I sit on my bed for a couple of minutes pouting while looking at the shorts I threw on the floor.

I just have to give in to the girls and put the freaking clothes on and get over it. There is nothing between Christian and me besides friendship, yes we shared a kiss at the terminal, and we both felt something.

Alright I can't let this bother me, I take off the towel and walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of underwear and a bra, and I put them on followed by the shorts and top. I grab a pair of flip-flops and put them on and head out my bedroom.

"Looking good there Steele" Jen calls out to me and I flip her the finger as I put my laptop in my carrier bag and walk outside to the car.

The drive to Christian's office is nothing but annoying, my shorts keep riding up my ass and at every stop sign or red light I keep trying to pull them down but it doesn't do much because they ride up again.

I pull out front of GEH; I really don't want to do this. Well I do just not in what I'm wearing. Sawyer is standing by the front door waiting for me; he spots me and starts to walk over. I can see his shoulders shaking from laughing. Yeah laugh it up buddy.

"Afternoon Miss Steele" Sawyer says with a chuckle

"Sawyer doesn't start with the Miss Steele bull shit" he smiles. We walk to the front door and he holds it open for me. When we get inside all eyes are on me and I know it's because of the way I am dressed. God I am going to kill my best friends for doing this to me.

Sawyer gives them all a look to get back to work and we continue to walk to the elevators.

"So how have you been" I ask Sawyer

"Good, you?"

"Besides wanting to kill Jen and Kate I'm ok," I said to him just before the elevator doors opened. We walk right up to Christian's office door completely skipping his secretary's desk. He opens the door for me and closes it as soon as I am inside. Christian is sitting at his desk with the back of his chair facing me while he is on the phone with someone.

"Yes well at the moment I don't need anyone right now…Yes I know it's been two weeks…..Elena I said I would get in touch with you if I needed someone…..I have to go I have a lunch meeting to get to…bye" He turns around and slams his phone down on the desk, he puts his hands on his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

"You know you're going to end up breaking your phone if you keep slamming it like that on your desk" his head shoots up at the sound of my voice.

"Anastasia" he says with a smile.

"Hi Christian, you ready for our lunch meeting?"

"Yes, why don't you get everything ready and I will have Andrea bring us lunch. I didn't know what you would want so I just ordered cheeseburgers and fries"

"No that's perfect" He calls Andrea on the intercom and informs her that he is ready for lunch and about two minutes later she comes in with a tray of food full of cheeseburgers and fries.

"Wow this looks amazing, I'm starving" I say eye balling the food.

"Well let's eat shall we and then we'll go over everything" I nod my head and sit down on the couch next to him and grab the first cheeseburger I see. I moan while biting into it.

"Good?" he asked

"Yes" I answer him with a mouth full.

Holding the burger in my hand I pull the laptop out of my bag and place it on the coffee table in front of us. I open it up and turn it on. While it is starting I grab a few fries and devourer them in one bite. Yum.

"Put these in" I hand him my ear buds.

"I'm still eating," he says with a mouth full of fries himself.

"Just put them in would you" he swallows what's in his mouth, wipes his hands on a paper towel, and put the buds in his ears.

I open up one of the audio files from the voice recorder that Jen and Sawyer had while they we're investigating together on the first night on one of the floors. It's about ten minutes long but has some really good EVP's.

I watch his eyes as he is listening; he is focusing on the screen of the laptop. But in no time at all his eye do this popping motion and become wide. Yep he heard it, and I start to giggle. The part I had him listen to is where Sawyer very quietly asked Jen if he could kiss her. He hits the space bar on my laptop stopping the audio. He takes one of the ear buds out of his ear and turns his head to look at me.

"You wanted me to listen to your friend and Sawyer making out?" I laugh

"No what I want you to listen to is what you hear while they are kissing, now shh Mr. Grey and you'll hear it" I grab the ear bud that is hanging down and put it in my ear. I readjust myself on his office couch so that I can get closer making sure the bud won't fall out.

I hit the space bar again to start the audio. I point to the screen and then to my ear trying to get him to understand that this is the part he really needs to listen to. He pushes his finger against the bud so he can hear it and when it comes to that part his eyes widen again and his mouth drops open and mouths 'what the fuck was that'

He stops the audio again and I roll my eyes, but I have to remember this is a person who has no clue about the paranormal and how EVP's work.

"Holy fucking shit, did Jen and Sawyer even know there were ghosts next to them?" I giggle at his question

"I am guessing no. No one really knows when a spirit is with them, unless you're one of those people who can see the dead all the time. Like that Melinda chick from that ghost whisper show"

"So they had no idea while they were making out that a ghost" I frown at him "Sorry spirit was standing next to them"

"Nope"

I continue to play him a few more EVP's and with each one his eyes always go into this state of shock. After listening to all the EVP's that we had caught I move to the pictures that Kate and Elliot took while they were both together.

As we are looking through them he pointed to one and say's "what is that round thing"

"Oh that" I point "That's was we call an orb" 

"What the hell is an orb?"

"Well an orb is what some people like to think is a spirit"

"So you mean to tell me that's a ghost right in front of Kate and Elliot?"

"Well yes and no"

"Yes and no?"

"Well you see, it could be a spirit trying to show itself, but you have to understand the terminal is full of dust and debris, so it could be anything"

"What is your take about orbs?"

"I don't believe in them"

"Why not?"

"Your full of questions aren't you"

"Well yes, that is my building"

"To answer your question I don't believe in them because like I said it could be anything, no matter where you go you will always be faced with something. Rather it be dust, rain, or bugs, and most of the time it's one of them"

"So you think this is dust?" he points to the picture

"Yes I do, until that building is 100% cleaned and dust free I will always call it dust"

"I see"

"Ok onto the video" I open another file that holds all the videos from the DVR and from our hand held cameras.

Just as I was about to press play a voice comes over his intercom. "Mr. Grey your next appointment is in 20 minutes"

Christian gets up from the couch and walks to his office door opening it and tells Andrea to cancel all his appointments for the day, I can hear her gasp. He closes the door and walks back over to the couch and sits next to me once again, this time even closer than he was before, he gives me a smile, and I lose myself in it. He is really breathtaking.

"You ready" he says to me, breaking me out of my trance.

"Uh yeah sure" I shake my head a little trying to bring myself back to the now.

"Ok so this is when you and I were in Mr. Lincoln's old apartment and we heard that noise from down the hall"

"Ok" I play the video and we just sit there and watch, the video is pretty long. I'm listening to everything he was telling me that night. We finally get to the part where we hear the noise from down the hall. We both have this death stare at the laptop screen.

You can see me getting up and start to walk down the hallway, then you see where Christian grabs me asking me if I was nuts to go chasing after the noise. A few minutes later on the video you see us walking down the hallway and peeking into the doorway of the room down the hall from the apartment.

It's now coming to the part where he trips over the pipe on the floor and grabs me. I suddenly feel his hand on my bare upper thigh. His hand is so warm; I'm getting this tingly sensation all over my body. My eyes slowly look down at his hand. His fingers are doing this slow seductive dance on my thigh.

I look up and he isn't even looking at me, his eyes never leave the screen. I wonder if he even knows that he is doing it. I don't want him to stop because the feeling I am getting from his fingers doing their dance is out of this world but if he keeps doing this there is no telling what might happen next.

"Uh Christian" I say, but he doesn't look at me, he is still watching the screen closely. I try calling at him again "Christian" but still he is watching the computer screen. What the hell is so interesting, I look to the screen and that's when I see it, it's at the part where he and I are kissing, me on top of him. In the far back there is a ghostly white figure standing only a few feet away. How the fuck did I not see this the other day when I was watching the video. Oh that's right I remember now I was busy staring at him and me making out.

I sit there watching this ghostly figure hover behind us; it's just watching our every move. It disappears when Elliot and Kate come to the door.

"Holy shit balls batman did you see that Ana" Christian said to me.

"I did. I didn't see it when I watched the video before but I sure the hell see it now" his hand is still on my thigh gripping it a little harder now.

"Uh Christian can you let go of my thigh now" I look at him then down to my thigh, his fingers are now on the inside on the hem.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even realize I was doing that" he removes his hand from me.

"It's ok" I smile at him and he leans in. I think he is going to try and kiss me again. No I can't let this happen, we're friends. Friends don't make out, do they?

Before I even had a chance to protest his lips are on mine. His tongue is asking to enter and for one second I allow it. His lips are soft and his tongue is warm. His right hand finds my cheek. Shit no no no.

I quickly pull away "Christian we can't, I'm sorry we just can't"

"Ana I'm sorry, I know you said just friends but there is more to it"

"I know Christian and believe me when I say I would like for there to be more but right now I can't, I hope you understand"

"I don't understand we are perfect together, but if that's what you want I'll stop"

"Thank you, do you want to finish watching the rest of the videos?"

"I think maybe we should call it a day"

"Oh ok" I close down the laptop and put it back in my bag.

"Well thanks for seeing me today Christian, I know how busy you are"

"You're welcome Anastasia"

"Um Christian"

"Yeah" he looks at me

"What are your plans for the terminal? I mean what are you going to do with it? You're really not going to put condos on the tower floors are you?"

"Well that was the plan I had in mind, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering that's all" I look down at the floor.

"There is something else you want to ask isn't there?"

"Well I have been thinking, what if you open up the terminal to the public. There are a lot of people out there that are very interested in ghost hunting and I think a lot of them would be interested in investigating the terminal"

"What do you have in mind?" he asks

"Well it might take some time but we could turn the terminal into a paranormal hot spot. Hold events for ghost hunters in the Seattle area, charged a small fee. Or for starters we could start with tours"

"Is this something that you would want to do? Would this make you happy," Christian asks

"Yeah I think so; I mean it would give me something to do, since I'm out of work at the moment. But first the girls and I would have to clean that place from top to bottom, people can't be walking around in that kind of mess" He walks over to his desk and opens the top drawer, he pulls out a set of keys and take one of the keys off the key ring and walks back over to me.

"Here" handing me a key

"What's this?"

"The key"

"The key to what?"

"The terminal"

"What? Oh my god Christin, I don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything, just take the key, and enjoy. I'll hire a cleaning crew to help you and the girls with the building. I'll contract Elliot for him and his crew to fix whatever repairs that needs to be fixed. Once everything is finished we'll go from there" I am in a complete state of shock right now. Still shocked I jump onto Christian and wrap my legs around him almost sending him to the floor and give him a big kiss right on his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Christian you have no idea how happy I am right now, you'll see once everything is finish. I promise you, you will make a boat load of money from this"

"It's your idea, so it's your money"

"What? No I couldn't Christian, it's your building"

"But I insist Anastasia. Say yes or the deal is off"

"YES!" I kiss him again but this time without even thinking I kiss him on the lips. It isn't one of those long passionate kisses just a hard kiss with my lips closed. When I break away you can hear the loud popping sound.

I unwrap my legs from around his waist and he slowly lowers me down until my feet touch the floor as he is doing so I can feel the bulge in his pants struggling to break out. Shit I am such an ass. There I was just moments ago telling him I just want to be friends and here I am now unwrapping my legs from around his waist, feeling his erection as I slide down his body. Oh god what was I thinking?

"I'm so sorry"

"It's alright, I'll just have to deal with it later," he says as he adjusts himself and smirks at me.

"TMI Christian" I said causing him to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

It's been about a month since Christian has given me the key to the terminal. Cleaning and remodeling has already begun. The four floors from the main building are all cleaned out. We had to remove most of the old glass windows due to them being broken but the ones that weren't we saved. For historical purposes.

Our next task at hand is cleaning out the tower floors. There are 13 tower floors all together and since the elevators don't work this means the three of us has to walk all the way the fuck up to the 17th floor. God help us. Jen, Kate comes with me every weekend to clean but during the week I come alone to clean. I know it's not the best thing for me to do but I enjoy it. Being in this big building all alone it gives me time to think not to mention a fucking work out from hell.

Every once in a while Christian stops by to check to see how things are going and to sign some paper work. Of course Christian and I still talk on the phone with each other every night, it's like Christian, and I have turned into best friends. So far he has told me bits and pieces about his life, how he started GEH and where he got the money to start it. I think it was so nice of his mother's friend to loan him the money. I told him small details about my life. **(Christian and Ana have the same background as they did in the book. Expect for Ana never went to college and Carla is a fashion designer) **

Just last week I was contacted by a local bank telling me that the lobby of the bank holds the old steam clock that used to sit in the middle of the concourse floor. The bank manager told me for a generous donation they would be more than happy to return the clock to the terminal.

I asked the manager to give me a couple of days to think about it and I would be in touch. The next day I had called Christian and explained to him the conversation I had with the bank manager. Christian asked me, "Would bringing back the old clock make me happy?" I told him it wasn't about making me happy it was about bringing the terminal back to life. Christian wasn't having that so he asked me again, "Would it make you happy?" So of course I told him it would make me very happy if the clock would come back home to its rightful spot.

Wouldn't you know the next day the bank manager called me and told me there was no need for a donation and that as soon as the concourse floor was finished being restored that it will be delivered and installed! I wonder what it was that made the manager change his mind. Hmm oh well I'm not going to complain about it.

Over the next several weeks the concourse has been looking more and more like it used to back in the late 1920's when it first opened. Elliot and his guys have been working non-stop during the week. The marble floors throughout the concourse have been restored even the small tiny shops that once was housed inside the terminal are starting to look like they once did.

Later tonight I am meeting Christian at the terminal, I left some papers there that he needed to for Elliot. But until then my mother has come over to pay me a little visit.

"Hi mom" I say after I open the door to my apartment. It's not often that she comes to Seattle to see me since she is always so busy in New York with her fashion line.

"Anastasia Rose, look at you. You look amazing baby"

"Thanks mom, come in. Where's bob?"

"Oh honey he is at the hotel resting, he had a nasty fall the other day and ended up hurting his right leg"

"I'm sorry to hear that, will he be ok?"

"Yes the doctor said as long as he stays off it for a week or so he'll be just fine"

"Thanks great"

"Here honey I got this for you to wear tonight for when we go out to dinner" Shit I forgot about dinner with my mother. I watch as she opens the garment bag and out pops this beautiful plum colored dress and at the bottom of the dress is a pair of matching 5in heels that scream come fuck me.

"Wow mom the dress looks fabulous, is it from your line?"

"Yes, now hurry up and put it on we don't want to be late I have reservations at the mile high club at 6" Out of all the places in Seattle to go to eat she had to pick one of the clubs that Christian owns. Come to think of it I think he owns almost all of them, but the mile high club is the one he goes too often.

"Ok just give me 30 minutes mom and I'll be ready" I run to my bedroom with the dress and shoes in hand, I carefully place them on the bed and grab my cell phone from my nightstand. I send a quick text to Christian.

**I'm going to be late, I have a dinner date tonight can you meet me at the terminal at 9 –Ana **I wait for a response from Christian but he never sent me a text back, he must be busy at work or something.

I take a quick shower, carefully trying not to get my hair wet. When all is said and done I walk out of my bedroom looking like a billionaire's wife, or what at least I think a billionaire's wife would look like.

"Oh Anastasia look at you, turn around honey I want to get the full effect" I roll my eyes and do a little twirl for my mom and she just gasp in amazement; she has always told me I could have been a runway model.

"What do you think?" I ask as I stop twirling.

"Baby you are just stunning, come on we will be late if we don't leave now" I nod my head and follow her out to the waited limo that's in the driveway, my mom has always said if you're going to arrive somewhere it's always best to do it in style.

Twenty minutes later and the driver pulls up in front of the mile high club, my mother is the first one out.

"Oh wow this place looks amazing, have you ever been here before Anastasia?"

"Yes a few times with a friend of mine"

"You mean Kate and Jen?"

"No my friend Christian" I tell her

"Isn't Christian a man's name, Oh my god Ana you're finally dating again? Oh honey I am so happy for you"

"No mom I'm not dating Christian. He is a friend and business partner"

"Will I get to meet this Christian friend of yours while I'm in town?"

"I guess I could arrange lunch for the three of us if you would like, I would have to see what he schedule is like he is a very busy man mom"

"Oh how busy is busy Anastasia"

"He is the CEO of his own company and works like all the time"

"Well I'm in town for a week so whenever he is free I would like to meet him"

"Sure thing mom" I roll my eyes at her as we walk into the club.

The whole time during dinner I kept checking my phone to see if Christian had ever texted me back, he didn't. When my mother and I were finished I told her I had to make a stop at the terminal to meet up with Christian to have him sign the paper work that is there for him.

My mother insisted that I drop her off at the hotel. She said she wasn't feeling well and blamed it on one to many Cosmos. Feeling tipsy myself I gave the limo driver the address and leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. Before I knew it the limo driver was tapping at my window informing me that we had arrived.

I put my shoes back on and exited out of the limo. Looking around the parking lot I see Christian's R8. Good he's here that means he got my message, but why the hell didn't Christian text me back. I told the driver I was only going to be a couple of minutes, he just nodded his head and returned to the driver's seat. I straighten out my dress and walked to the double doors and entered.

Taylor was standing just beyond the doors.

"Evening Taylor is Christian here?"

"Yes ma'am he is in the waiting room looking at the blue prints that his brother left"

"Thank you Taylor" he gives me a nod and I continue to walk. My heels are clicking against the marble floor. The doors to the waiting room are slightly ajar. I open the doors and I find Christian bent over the table staring at the blue prints.

"Christian" I call out lightly as I tap on the door. He looks up and sees that it is me; he looks me over from head to toe. He doesn't smile or say anything he just looks back down at the blue prints.

"I take it you got my text? How come you didn't text me back?"

"You said you were on a dinner date. I didn't was to disturb you while you were on your 'Date' where are the papers you wanted me to sign" he looks pissed for some reason. I don't understand why, I just had dinner with my mother.

"Upstairs in my office" Elliot had found a nice little office for me while the guys helped with a little cleaning on their days off, it's on the mezzanine floor.

"Fine" he says in a harsh tone slamming the palms of his hands on the table. I turn around and start walking out to the concourse. He is a good five feet behind me. I look over my shoulder to make sure he is still following. He is walking a little funny. He is swaying a little. Oh my god I think he's been drinking.

We walk up the stairs and I can see him fumble a little as he takes the first couple of steps. After about the 6th step he grabs ahold of the railing that Elliot installed last week. When we get to the floor I turn around and ask,

"Christian, you ok? You seem a little….drunk" He rolls his eyes at me and says,

"What's it to you"

"God Christian I just asked you a question" I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"You shouldn't roll your eyes at me, it's not very polite" I was going to start to argue with him but I figured it would be best not to. Seeing that he has a few drinks in his system.

"Whatever" I whispered and opened the door to my office. I walked over to the safe that Christian had installed for me just a short time ago. I had found this safe in the basement of the terminal. Christian had a locksmith come out and had him fix it for me so that it was in working order.

Christian takes a seat behind my desk and puts his head in his hands and starts mumbling something to himself. I unlock the safe and take out the paperwork. I go on the opposite side of my desk and face Christian.

"Here, I need you to sign here, here, and here" leaning over the desk pointing to all the X's that need his signature. A few seconds go by and I notice he is staring at me.

"Christian what's wrong?" I ask with concern in my voice. He really is starting to worry me. In a low husky voice he asks,

"Why do you do this to me?" he closes his eyes.

"Christian I don't understand? What is it that I'm doing to you?"

"Torturing me" I give him a look like, WTF are you talking about.

"Christian how am I torturing you?"

"Forget it," he says before signing the papers. When he is finished he hands me them to take. I put them in a manila envelope and right Elliot across the top. I let out a sigh. Christian just sits there looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Christian will you talk to me please I don't like seeing you like this"

"Like what Ana? Pissed, upset, confused, hurt. Take your pick"

"Christian I don't know what has gotten into you"

"YOU!" he screams and slams his fists on my desk causing me to flinch.


	15. Chapter 15

I stand there staring at Christian. He just screamed at me, telling me that I'm the one who got to him.

"I can't deal with this right now, I have to go" I quickly turn on my heel walking out my office door and down the stairs. As I walk into the concourse I feel the tears peek into my eyes. I can't get into a relationship right now, it's only been a few months since I broke up with my last boyfriend and he tore my heart out and stomped on it.

If it's a relationship that Christian wants I can't do that right now. I'm just not emotionally there right now. I have these feelings for Christian. My only concern is are these feelings I have real? Or is it because I need someone to fill that hole in my heart because of what Justin did to me?

I can hear Christian calling out to me from my office door. The clicking of my heels echoing off the walls as I run through the concourse. When I get to the main doors where Taylor is standing he is there with his phone to his ear blocking the exit.

"Move aside Taylor"

"Ma'am Mr. Grey…" I put my hand up to stop him from finishing what he had to say to me.

"Taylor my father was a well decorated Soldier and has taught me well. I suggest you step aside" He looks at me shocked. Yep don't let this tiny little body fool you. He closes his eyes knowing that if he moves he is going to hear it from Christian. Without opening his eyes he takes a deep breath and steps to the side.

Its starts to rain when I step outside of the terminal. The rain reminds me of happier times I have spent here. The limo driver quickly gets out of the limo as soon as he sees me approach. He opens the door for me. Christian is running out of the terminal, I tell the driver to hurry. He closes my door and gets in. Christian is banging on the window pleading for me to open it. But I can't I can't look at him right now.

The limo slowly starts to drive away and I look out the back window. I see Christian just standing there looking at me, thank god for tinted windows or he would be able to see my mascara stained face. I want to let him in into my life but I don't know if I can.

At my apartment all the lights are off which means 1 of 2 things the girls have already went to bed or they are out with their men. I walk into the apartment and go straight to my room. I don't even bother with a shower I just take off my heels throwing them at my bedroom door in anger along with my dress. All I need right now is sleep.

**(Warning this is sad and very dark. If you can't handle it don't read it, skip down until the end of the nightmare) **

_Its early morning I've only just got home a few hours ago from an investigation with the girls. I wake up to a beautiful man sleeping next to me. His breathing is soothing to me. I can't help but to stare at him. _

"_Your staring at me gain" _

"_I'm sorry I thought you were sleeping" _

"_I was but now that I'm awake come here" He pulls me closer to him trailing little kisses from my forehead to the nap of my neck. His member springs into action and he slowly lifts me and eases me onto him. I slowly grind into his hips, moaning and calling out his name, _

"_Oh god Justin…right there…yeah that's it don't stop" _

"_Baby you are so wet, I can feel you dripping all over me" I look down at our joined bodies. I see what looks like a streak of blood. I start to feel panic set in. _

"_Oh god, the baby, Justin I'm bleeding something is wrong with the baby" But he doesn't stop, he grabs ahold of my hips and thrusts into me harder. His eyes are as black as night, I have never seen him like this before. _

"_Justin let go of me something is wrong with the baby I'm bleeding" I look down again and there is even more blood pooling between us. I quickly slap him across the face. But it doesn't do anything. Instead he flips me over so that my back is on the mattress. He pounds into me. What in the world has gotten into him? He is so strong I can't get him off of me. Finally a few minutes later he falls on top of me, closing his eyes and falls back to sleep. _

_With the little strength I have I managed to push him off me onto the other side of the bed. I sit up and look between my legs, there is blood everywhere. All over me, Oh god, oh god. The baby there is something wrong with the baby. I get out of bed and grab a robe, I run out of the room banging on Kate's door first then on Jens. Both of them come running out of their rooms as I lay on the floor curled up in a ball. _

"_Oh my god Ana what's wrong?" _

"_The baby….He…he" Both of them scan my body and that's when I heard a gasp coming from Jen's direction. _

"_Oh my god Kate, look" Jen says _

"_Holy shit she's bleeding, we need to get her to the hospital. Call 911. Tell them she is 8 weeks pregnant and that she might be having a miscarriage" _

_That's it, that's all it took for me to black out. The next morning I woke up in a hospital bed. Jen and Kate were both sitting on each side of the bed holding my hands. My eyes flutter open and they both have tears in their eyes. _

"_Ana your awake" Jen smiles and then looks over to Kate. Kate gets up from her seat and walks out the door. I look over to Jen and she starts to cry a little. My left hand instantly goes to my stomach. Something is wrong I don't feel the same. Yesterday morning I was able to feel a tiny little bump now there is nothing. _

"_Jen" I whisper, but words fail her as she begins to cry harder. A few seconds later there is a light tap on the door. Kate walks in with a doctor. _

"_Good morning Miss Steele, I'm Dr. Greene. I'm the resident OB/GYN on call today" _

"_My baby is my baby ok" _

"_Do you remember anything from last night?" Dr. Greene asks_

"_I was lying in bed with my boyfriend….Him and I were….um…I just remember seeing blood everywhere, oh god where's Justin?" _

"_Ana we need you to calm down for a moment there is something we need to tell you" _

"_What is it, what's wrong with the baby? Where's Justin? Why isn't he here?" _

"_I'm sorry Miss Steele but last night you…."She pauses for a moment "You had a miscarriage, I'm sorry you lost the baby" I put both of my hands on my stomach, no I lost the baby. My baby, our baby it's gone. No this can't be I was just pregnant last night. _

"_No!" I scream, "You're lying" Both Jen and Kate are hugging each other, crying. _

"_I'm sorry Miss Steele" Dr. Greene closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking out of the room. _

"_Where's Justin, I need Justin. Is he here? Tell him I need him here with me" _

"_Ana" Jen whispers as she sits next to me, she grabs my hand and softy holds it "Ana Justin isn't coming" _

"_What? Why not, he can't just leave me here like this. I need him," I cry _

"_Ana last night after you blacked out. Before we called the ambulance Jen went to wake up Justin. He saw the blood Ana he started to freak out. I had to call my brother to come over to the apartment to take care of Justin while Jen and I were busy with you. He went nuts Ana, he was crazy Ana" No_

"_Ana he was screaming that it was all your fault that you brought something home with you from the investigation. Ethan was able to calm him down enough" _

"_So where is he? Why isn't he here?" _

"_He left Ana, early this morning he left while Ethan was sleeping on the couch" _

"_No, he wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't just leave me like that" _

"_Ana he's gone" Kate pulls out a small piece of paper from her back pocket and hands it to me. _

_Ana, _

_I told you that one of these days that you we're going to bring something back with you. Now look what happened. I will never forgive you for this. Our baby is gone. I'm gone. I hope you have a nice life. There is nothing left for me here anymore. I asked you to give up the ghost hunting once you found out that you were pregnant and you went behind my back and still investigated. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. But now I can't._

_Justin_

_I balled up the piece of paper and throw it across the room. It's all my fault, it's all my fault I screamed at the top of my lungs. _

**(Hope this explains to everyone why Ana is afraid to be in a relationship right now) **

I wake up in a cold sweat. It has been a long time since I have had a nightmare like that. I reach over to my nightstand to grab my cell phone to check and see what time it was but with my eyes still closed I feel around for my phone but I don't find it.

I open my eyes and sit up and look around my room for it, but still can't find it. Shit did I leave it at the mile high club? Maybe it's in the limo? I can call the limo company from Jen or Kate's phone to see if I had left it in the back where I was sitting.

I get out of bed and grab my robe from the back of my bedroom door. I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where Elliot was standing behind Kate who was cooking on the stove.

"Good morning Ana, how did you sleep last night?" Elliot asked as I took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Ok I guess" giving him a smile.

"How was dinner with your mother last night?" Kate asks but Elliot interrupts before I get a chance to say anything.

"Wait you went out to dinner with your mom?"

"Yeah why, she's in town for a week"

"Oh shit!" Elliot whispers under his breath and hurry's himself out of the kitchen.

"What's gotten into him?" I ask Kate

"No clue, maybe it's his time of the month" she laughs and I join in with a giggle.

"So really how did you sleep last night Ana?"

"I had one of those nightmares again," I tell her

"Wow it's been a while since you had one of those, how are you feeling? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No I'm ok. Hey can I use your phone, I think I might have left mine somewhere and I need to make a few phone calls to find out where I might have left it"

I called the mile high club to check and see if I might have left it there but nothing was turned in, so the next place I called was the limo company. I waited on the phone with them as they went to go take a look, when the owner came back on the phone he told me that my cell phone wasn't there but the driver might have picked it up after his shift and that he would call me as soon as the driver came into work to let me know if he had it. The only other place I went last night was the terminal. There is a good chance that I might have left it there on my desk when I was trying to get Christian to sign the paper work.

"Hey Elliot are you or your guys going to the terminal today to do some work?" I ask him as he is walking back into the kitchen.

"Uh yeah why what's up?"

"I think I might have left my phone on my desk"

"Sure I can get it for you, but it'll be a while before I can get it to you. Kate and I are having lunch with my mother today"

"Oh ok, well that's ok. I need to check on a few things there anyways"

"Why don't you come with us we are going to have lunch there anyways and afterwards you can give her a tour"

"Oh I don't know"

"Come on please Ana, I'm nervous as it is meeting Elliot's mom, and if your there it wouldn't be so bad"

"I guess I can join you guys for lunch"

"Great let me call my mother and let her know that you'll be join us, is Chinese ok with you Ana?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll go shower and change"

After showering and changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt I throw on a pair of sneakers and put my hair into a half ponytail. Kate and Elliot are waiting outside in his car.

When we get to the terminal Elliot's workers are already there working. I excuse myself and go to my office. There it is, my phone sitting on my desk. I pick up my phone and slide it open. I have 2 missed calls from my mother as well as several text message from her and a few from bob looking for me. I send them a text back letting them know I left my phone at the terminal and that I will see them later.

When I returned to the concourse I am greeted by who I think is Elliot and Christian's mother, she has sandy blond hair; her eyes are a light greenish blue. Her smile is very loving and warm.

"Ah here she is, mom this is Anastasia"

"Lovely to me you Anastasia, I've heard so many wonderful things about you"

"Thank you Mrs. Grey it's wonderful to meet you as well"

"Please call me Grace, Mrs. Grey is my mother in law" I nod and smile at her.

During lunch Grace was all full of questions for me.

"So Anastasia Elliot told me that you hunt for ghosts"

"Yes but now a days we call it paranormal investigating, it make it sound more professional" I laugh just before I take a bite of my beef and broccoli.

"How long have you been a ghost…I'm sorry a paranormal investigator?"

"Since I was 15, so about ten years now"

"That's interesting, so do you think this place is haunted?"

"Um I think that there is something here"

"So what are your plans for this place?"

"Well that's something you would have to discuss with Christian. I do know that he wants to restore the terminal to its original state from when it first opened in 1929. Once that is finished I'm not too sure I was hoping to open it up to the paranormal world, hold tours, ghost hunts, and maybe even a few events here as well"

"Events? What kind of events?"

"Well anything really, weddings, holiday parties for large companies, charity events things like that"

"Well with a place like this and with all the restoring that Elliot and his company have done I see no problem with that happening. How long do you think it would be before you could hold your first event?"

"Well at the rate Elliot is going I would say….six months, the concourse is almost finish"

"That is fantastic" We continue to eat our lunch changing the subject to Kate and how she got into the paranormal field. Just by watching Grace and Kate talk with each other I can see Elliot's face light up with happiness, I can tell he loves Kate very much.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited a good friend of mine to join us for the tour, she should be here any moment," Grace said to me

"Of course not, the more the merrier" she smiles at me. When we finished our lunch Grace steps outside to make a phone call, while Elliot Kate and I clean up.

About twenty minutes later Grace walks back inside with a bleach blonde grandma looking woman, who is wearing a skin tight skater type dress with a pair of heels that a hooker wouldn't even dear to wear.

"Anastasia Kate, I would like for you to meet my dear friend Elena Robinson. Elena this is Kate Elliot's girlfriend and this beautiful girl here is Anastasia" Kate and I both shake hands with this Elena woman.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Robinson"

"It's Ms. Robinson and yes it's nice to meet you too Anastasia" she says looking at me from head to toe.

"Shall we get started?" I asked everyone.

Over the last few weeks I had come up with a script that I think would work very well for us to use if or when we ever start doing tours here at the terminal.

"This Art Deco masterpiece was built to handle over 200 trains and 10,000 passengers daily, as well as 1,500 Seattle Central employees. It included shops, a restaurant, soda fountain, parking garage and all other services required for daily passenger operations. Although the Central Terminal had the misfortune to open mere months before the onset of the Great Depression, the building was extremely busy during its first two decades of operation, with no period busier than during World War II. Following the War, passenger rail travel fell precipitously as automobiles and air travel began to dominate. In 1955, the Seattle Central Railroad put the Seattle Central Terminal on the market, though there was little demand to purchase such a large building. With the decline of passenger rail service, the Seattle Central mothballed much of the sprawling Seattle Central Terminal and created a small station within a station to service the remaining passengers. The final passenger train departed the Seattle Central Terminal in October 1979"

I stop for a moment giving them all time to absorb the information that I just told them. Grace and Elena are looking around, I can tell that Grace is enjoying this but that Elena friend of hers doesn't seem to care about anything I am saying.

"So how did you come into this picture?" Ms. Robinson asks

"Well Kate Jen and I were coming back from an investigation and Kate made a wrong turn. You can pretty much say we stumbled across this place. After some digging around on the internet I found out that Christian was the owner and I sought him out"

"I see" She seems rather pissed at me. Even worse is when I called him by his given name. Just when I was about to continue with the tour we all see Christian walk in. That Ms. Robinson woman is grinning from ear to ear as well as Grace but that Ms. Robinson her grin is more, how do I put it…Slutty.

I try to look anywhere but at Christian.

"Christian what a lovely surprise we weren't expecting you here," Grace says

"Hello mother" he kisses her softly on the cheek, and I notice that she keeps her distance from him while doing so.

"Anastasia just started to give us a tour of the building, if you're not so busy Christian join us" He nods his head.

"Now where were you Ana?" Elliot asks

"Um…yeah uh…As you can see Elliot and his crew has worked countless hours on trying to recreate the shops to look as they once did when the terminal was up and running" I walk them along the shops, everyone expect Christian and I go inside to look.

"Ana I need to speak to you in private," he says standing next to me.

"Well I can't right now Christian I'm in the middle of giving your mother and her friend a tour, so it's just going to have to wait," I tell him before I walk inside the shop. After about two hours and walking up and down countless amount of stairs everyone says their good byes and I make my way up to my office.

I sit at my desk and put my head in my hands and start to drift off to sleep, but I'm awaken by a knock on my door. Thinking that it's Christian I don't even look up I just say,

"Christian whatever it is you need to speak to me about can't it wait until later I have a killer headache right now"

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm not Christian" I jerk my head up and see that it's that Elena woman standing in front of my desk with her arm's crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry is there something I can help you with Ms. Robinson?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Yes actually there is something you can help me with," she says to me

"Alright"

"I want you to stay away from Christian, ever since you came into his life you have been doing nothing but spending his money and parading around town like you own it. Don't think I don't know what going on between the two of you. You spending your weekends here, all the fancy clothes the new car"

"How…"

"I know everything when it comes to Christian, and I know when he contracts a new submissive. But you, he didn't tell me about you and I can see why, your nothing compared to the others"

"I'm sorry I think you have me mistaken for someone else"

"No I'm not mistaken"

"Honestly Ms. Robinson I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not even 100% sure what a submissive is, is that another name for business partner?" she has this stunned look on her face as if I just told her that I didn't believe in Santa. I put my head back in my hands this headache is starting to get worse and worse as she continues to talk to me.

"Oh my god, you're not his…."

"No Elena she isn't" His voice is soft but yet harsh, she turns around and I shoot my head up to see Christian standing in the doorway of my office.

"Christian I thought…her looks….her hair…" Elena stutters

"I know what you thought Elena, now get the fuck out, and let me clean up your mess"

"I'm so sorry Christian I didn't mean…"

"Now Elena!" she turns on her hell and quickly makes her way out of my office. When she reaches my door she turns to look at me and says, "I'm very sorry Anastasia I didn't know" I just wave my hand at her, my head is hurting me too much to deal with any bull shit right now. First last night with Christian and now this with her.

"I'm sorry about Elena, she doesn't seem to think or talk to me before she speaks"

"Christian I really can't deal with this right now my head is pounding, it feels like a high school drill team is stomping away in there" He picks up his phone and makes a phone call. For the next five minutes he doesn't say anything he just pacing around my office running his hand through his hair. A light tap on the door stops him from pacing and he goes to open it.

I don't even bother looking up; the light in the room is making it hard for me to even open my eyes. I hear the sound of a bottle of pills and the cracking sound of a fresh bottle of water the next thing I knew Christian is standing next to my chair.

"Here take these, you'll feel better in a couple of minutes" in his hand are two Advil and a bottle of water. I take the pills out of his hand and pop them in my mouth and gulp the water. I whisper my thanks to him.

After about a good ten minutes the Advil start to kick in and my headache slowly starts to disappear, Christian has been sitting in the chair across from my desk the whole time. I finally manage to look up at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asks

"Better, thank you for the Advil"

"You're welcome, can we please talk now?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea right now Christian, I'm a little confused at the moment and I am not even sure if I'll even understand"

"Can I at least try to explain about last night, we can talk about the whole Elena thing another time, but at least hear me out about last night?" I nod my head. The least I can do is hear what he had to say about why he said what he did to me last night.

"Last night when I received your text it killed me that you were out on a date"

"Christian I…" he puts his hand up to stop me from speaking.

"Wait let me finish. Last night your text killed me the thought of you going out on a date with someone after you sat there and told me that you weren't ready to be in a relationship with me or anyone, but there you were going on a date with someone else"

"Christian it's…" again he stops me. Now I'm getting annoyed.

"There is something about you Ana that I just can't stop thinking about, every time I see you or even think of you I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach, when your near me I feel this pull that draws me to you and when we touch my whole body comes alive"

"Are you finished now, because there is something you need to know about last night?"

"Elliot already told me, he called me this morning. He explained to me that last night your date was with your mother"

"He did?"

"Yes and after he told me I felt like shit for yelling at you like that, Ana I didn't mean to do it. I don't know what has gotten into me these past few months. I have these feelings for you that I have never felt before towards anyone not even my own mother"

"What kind of feelings Christian" I ask softly. I already have a feeling I know what it is and I feel the same way but I'm just not ready.

"I think I'm in love with you Anastasia," I gasp.

"Christian I…"

"I know you don't feel the same way towards me but it's true, I'm in love with you" Oh god this is getting hard for me. I can feel the tears building deep inside of me. I want to tell him I do I really do.

"Say something please," he says

"I don't know what you want me to say Christian, this is a bit much for me"

"I know it is and I'm sorry for throwing it on you like this"

"Christian what did Elena mean by submissive?" I ask him trying to change the subject about how he feels for me.

"I told you I will tell you another time, I don't think you could handle it right now if I did"

"Tomorrow, will you tell me tomorrow?"

"It's not something I can tell you, I would have to show you in order for you to get a better picture. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow at my penthouse?"

"What do you mean it's not something you can tell me, and that you have to show me?"

"Just answer the question Anastasia"

"Fine, fine I'll come for dinner. Is 6 o'clock ok I have lunch plains with my mother?"

"Yes 6 is fine, you know the codes just let yourself in"

"Yes Christian you have giving me the codes a hundred times, I will see you tomorrow" He nods his head and starts to slowly walk towards the door, he stops when he reaches the doorframe. He turns around and says,

"Ana I meant what I said" with that he turns and walks out the door and walks down the stairs.

How am I supposed to handle this? He has just confessed his love for me. What am I going to do? I stay sitting at my desk for a while trying to go over everything in my head. He loves me, but do I love him? After everything that has happened to me can I even love someone again? I know I have feelings for Christian but the feelings I'm feeling is something completely different then what I felt for Justin.

I need to pull myself out of this slump, maybe I should call my mother and have her come and pick me up since Kate, and Elliot already left. I have never been one for shopping but I think a little retail therapy could help, having my mom in town I know she'll want to do this anyways before she leaves. I send a text to my mother telling her I'm at the terminal asking for her to pick me up. I give her the address and she tells me she can be here in about ten minutes.

I lock up my office and head down stairs. When I get near the clock I can hear voices coming from the main entrance. As I get closer I see my mom standing there talking to Christian. How the hell did she get here so fast?

"Mom what are you doing here so early? You told me ten minutes"

"Well I was in the area when you sent me the text"

"Ok well you ready to go"

"Not so fast Ana, I'm having a lovely conversation here with Christian" she smiles at me. Oh this isn't good.

"Ana you never told me your mother was Carla Adams the fashion designer"

"I'm sorry it never came up" I tell him.

"Mrs. Adams my sister is a huge fan of yours" My mother blushes. Here it comes. Wait for it wait for it.

"That is wonderful, why don't you give her a call as see if she would like to join Ana and myself. We're going to do a little shopping" I knew it.

"Sure do you have a few minutes to wait?"

"Of course" she smiles again and Christian takes his phone out from his pocket and walks away.

"Anastasia Rose why did you tell me your boyfriend is a sex god?"

"Mom he is not my boyfriend"

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like it the way he talked about you"

"Mom he is just a friend and a business partner, I'm not ready to be in a relationship right now"

"Sweetheart it's been almost five years, I think it's time for you to get out of the rut that you're in, and find someone to settle down with. You're not getting any younger dear"

"Mother I'll settle down when I'm good and ready" just then Christian clears his throat and both my mother and I turn around. Shit how much did he hear?

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" he looks down at his feet.

"No not at all. Did you get a hold of your sister?" my mother asks

"Yes she'll be here shortly. Can I get you anything to drink Mrs. Adams?"

"Please call me Carla, and yes a water would be great" She smiles as Christian takes off once again to one of the back rooms where we keep all the refreshments. I stand there and just glare at my mother I know she has something up her sleeve I'm just not sure what it is yet. As my mother and I continued to wait for Christian to return there was a knock on the main entrance door. I don't know why but I looked at my mother in fear, should I open it? I have never met Christian's sister before, what if she doesn't like me. Wait why am I worried if she doesn't like me?

I slowly walk to the door my hand is shaking as I open the door, and in front of me is a raven hair beauty with the greenest eyes.

"Hi can I help you?" I ask

"I'm Mia Christian's sister. He called me and said he had a surprise for me?"

"Hi I'm Ana it's nice to meet you Mia"

"O.M.G your Ana, my brother has told me all about you. He was right you are very beautiful, I can see now why he likes you so much" I am taken back by what she just said. He talked to his sister about me.

"Um…yeah ok thanks, why don't you come in" I wave my hand for to come in. She follows me over to where my mother is standing. Christian is walking back from the back room and I think she sees him because I hear this blood-curdling scream.

"Christian!" she didn't even look in my mother's direction yet. She jumps right into his arms and he picks her up and twirls her around and smiles.

"Hey Mia, how's it going" he laughs

"Just peachy Christian but why did you call me and tell me to come down here?" He smiles at my mom and then looks at me.

"Turn around and see for yourself" He tells her and she does. What I thought was a blood-curdling scream before was nothing compared to how she is screaming now, on top of it all she is jumping up and down like she just won the lottery.

"Oh my god, oh my god. Your Carla Adams the fashion designer. I have all your lines. O.M.G" she continues with her O.M.G's and her screaming and yelling for about five minutes. Christian walks over to me and says,

"Do you think she is excited?" he says with a laugh.

"I've never seen someone go this nuts over my mother"

We wait for a few more minutes and my mom is beaming from ear to ear.

"It's very nice to meet you Mia," My mom says while hugging Mia.

"This is like a dream come true for me" Mia squeals

"Wait it gets even better" Christian says to her.

"What do you mean Christian?" She asks him

"How would you like to go shopping with Anastasia and me?" My mom asks her.

"Are you kidding? Oh my god I would love that" Mia turns and looks at Christian but before she even has a chance to say anything Christian pulls out his black Amex card and hands it to her.

"Really?" she says looking at him with her eyes wide open.

"Yes Mia, go have some fun. Just don't break the bank on me" he laughs and kisses her on the top of the head.

"Ready to go?" My mom asks and I just nod my head, something tells me I am not going to like this.

For the first hour of our shipping trip my mother spent talking with Mia, I was starting to feel like the third wheel. My mother had picked out a few dresses for me and Mia to try on. Mia insisted that she and I share a dressing room so that we can help each other zip up our dresses.

As I was removing my jeans and t-shirt Mia stood there staring at me.

"Mia why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why do you have stretch marks right there" as she points to my lower abdomen. Shit I completely forgot about those. There are only a few and since I don't stand there and look at myself in the mirror all the time I guess I have just forgot about them. What am I going to tell her?

"Um I was overweight when I was younger" Yeah that was a good enough lie.

"Oh, well you still look beautiful either way" I give her a sweet thanks so much kind of smile.

"How are things going in there girls?" My mother asks from outside the dressing room door.

"Fine we'll be out in a minute," I tell her. Mia and I finish putting our dresses, she zips me up first, and then I turn around to zip her. We open the door and step out and my mom stands there with her hand over her mouth in awe of the two of us.

"So what do you think?"

"Don't the two of you look adorable" mom says to us and we blush.

"I think those dresses would be perfect for dinner tonight at the club"

"What? What club?" I ask

"The country club of course" She says.

"Mom we're not members of the country club"

"Christian and my parents are" Mia chimes in. Now I see where this is going.

"Great would you mind calling Christian and ask if he would like to join us for dinner?" Mia runs back into the dressing room and grabs her cell phone sending a text to Christian. She comes out about two minutes later with a huge smile on her face.

"Done! Christian said he'll meet us there around 7, is that ok with you Carla?"

"7 is just perfect, let me call Bob and see how his foot is, maybe he can join us as well" Great all I need is Bob. Don't get me wrong Bob is a great guy but get a few drinks in him and watch out.

My mom walks around the store with her phone in her ear talking to Bob about dinner at the club tonight while Mia and I try on a few more things. As Mia and I step out of the dressing room my mom walks over to us rubbing her hands together.

"All set Bob will meet us at the club at 6:30 for drinks and dinner to follow"

"Yay" I say sarcastically

A few more hours of shopping and about $14,357 later thanks to my mom and her never ending credit card as she likes to call it, Mia and I ended up getting 3 dresses each a few blouses and two pairs of skinny jeans. Of course my mother insisted on paying for it all so Mia never had to use Christian's credit card.

My mother and I dropped Mia off at the terminal so that she could pick up her car; she followed us to the country club. For some reason the whole way to the country club I had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Mia, my mother and I waited at the bar section of the dining room for Christian and Bob. Mia ordered the three of us a round of Como's. We sat there sipping our drinks and talking about all the clothes that we bought and where we were planning on wearing them.

Just as I was about to buy another round for everyone Bob comes walking in with a large book under his one arm and a cane in the other. My mother jumps from her seat and runs over to Bob to help him.

Bob and my mother join us at the bar and we all say our hello's and I introduce Bob to Mia. Bob orders himself a scotch on the rocks, and so it begins.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" Bob asks

"We are just waiting on Christian, he should be here any minute," Mia said

"Who's Christian?" he asks

"My brother" Just then the sight of Christian catches my eye. He is wearing a grey shirt with a pair of dark jeans. No matter what this man wear he makes it look sexy.

"Christian" Mia squeals running towards him with her arms open pulling him in for a hug.

"That's Christian Bob," my mother points to Christian.

Christian and Mia walk over to the three of us. Bob is the first one to extend his hand to Christian, at first Christian was a little hesitant to take it, but he did.

"Nice to meet you…"

"Grey, Christian Grey, and you are?"

"Bob Adams….Wait you're Christian Grey. Christian Grey of Grey Enterprise Holdings"

"That would be me" he smiles shyly

"Well I'll be damned" God this is embarrassing.

"Shall we?" Christian asks pointing to an empty table where a waiter is standing waiting for us to take our seats.

Mia takes the seat to the left of my mother while I sit to the right, Christian sits next to me, and Bob is to Christian's right. The waiter hands us the menus and takes our drink order. Bob orders a scotch on the rocks and tells him to keep them coming. I give my mother a look and she just smiles and shakes her head at me, trying to reassure me that everything will be ok.

Couple of minutes later the waiter comes back with our drinks. We all place our orders and share in light conversation with each other. Mia was telling my mother about how she and Christian have been very tight since the day she was adopted by Grace.

We continued our conversation all through dinner as well; everything seemed to be going well between the five of us until my mother pulls out the large book that Bob had given her earlier when he walked in. I looked at it closely and seen that it wasn't just any old book, it was a photo album full of family photos and other things my mother had collected over the years.

Christian, Bob, and I quietly talked about the terminal and the plans we have for it once it is completed. Mom and Mia were busy going through the pictures and talking with each other, and that's when I hear it.

"This is Ana when she was younger wasn't she just perfect, she could have been a model" my mother says while pointing to one of the pictures of me in a princess gown for my 13th birthday.

"Ana you said you were overweight when you were younger?" Mia questioned and my mom looked at me trying to figure out why I would have said that to Mia.

"Anastasia what is she talking about? You were never overweight when you were younger" my mother scolds me

"That's what Ana told me when we were in the dressing room changing, because I had asked her about her stretch marks she had on her lower stomach" Mom quickly looks at me and mouths 'Oh' to herself.

"She wasn't overweight when she was younger, it's because she was pregnant with that ass holes child," Bob says in a drunken slur.

"Bob!" my mother scolds at him.

"Don't Bob me Carla, you know he was an ass hole after what he did to her" he scuffs back.

Both Mia and Christian are staring at me as I sit there with my hands covering my face trying my hardest not to flip out on Bob for spilling my past. I excuse myself from the table and find the nearest bathroom because everything I have just ate and drank is coming back up on me. As I am running I can hear Mom and Mia call out to me.

As I reach the bathrooms I slam open the stall door and drop right to my knees and everything is lost from there. I knew something bad was going to happen, I just never thought this was going to be it. I wanted to keep this secret locked away for as long as I could, but No Bob had to open his big drunken mouth. And what is worse Christian had to be one of the people that was there to hear it. He is the last person in this world that I wanted to know about my past.

"Ana honey" I hear my mom calling from behind the door. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah…Mom…I'm…ok" I say between dry heaves. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse I hear Mia walk in and start talking to my mom trying to find out if I am ok. I flush the toilet and try to stand. I open the door and both Mia and mom are standing there looking me over from head to toe.

I push pass them and walk to the sink, I turn on the cold water and splash some on my face and swoosh some in my mouth to get the taste of vomit out.

"Ana honey I am so sorry about Bob, I had no idea he would say something like that. I guess I didn't realize how much he had to drink tonight" I place both my hands on the counter top and lean down a little trying to breath in and out.

"Mom can you take me home"

"Sure let me get my purse"

"I'll walk you outside Ana"

Mia grabs me by the arm and walks me out of the bathroom and into the dining area; Bob and Christian are still sitting at the table. Bob looks very upset with himself and Christian is just sitting there with this shocked look on his face like his whole world just came crashing down.

Bob spots me and stumbles out of his chair and walks over to me and says, "Ana I am so sorry I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. Please I am so sorry"

"Please Bob I just want to be alone"

"Ana I" I put my hand up before he could finish, I don't feel like listening to him for the rest of the night telling me how sorry he is and how he wish he could go back and change everything that he has said.

With Mia still helping me, we make it outside where my mother's rental car is waiting, Mia opens the door for me, and I get in the back seat and lay down, just as Mia was about to close the door Christian comes running out of the country club yelling for Mia to wait.

I manage to sit up just a little just before Christian bends down and sticks his head inside the car. He seems loss for words because the only thing that is coming out of his mouth is a whole bunch of words that don't make an since.

"I'm sorry" is all he says to me before he closes the door to the rental car. I lay back down and begin to cry. I'll never be able to look at Christian ever again; I can only imagine what he thinks of me now. The words **SLUT **and **WHORE** come to mind. This whole time I'm sure he was thinking how sweet and innocent I was, until tonight.

"We're here" I hear mom say softly to me and I lift my head and see that we are outside of my apartment.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I close my eyes and nod.

She turns off the engine and get out of the car, she walks towards the back door and opens it. It takes me a few minutes but I manage to get myself out of the car and into my apartment.

As soon as the apartment door closes Jen's bedroom door opens and out pops Sawyer and Jen half dressed. Jen's in an oversized t-shit no doubt that it's Sawyers and Sawyer is wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

"Ma'am" Sawyer begins and I give him the death glare, he knows how much I hate it when he says that to me.

"I'm sorry Ana is everything alright? Mr. Grey just called and said that you were on your way back and to keep an eye on you"

"Why?" trying to figure out if Christian had told him.

"He just said you got sick at the country club and had your mother take you home" Sawyer looks at my mother and gives her a nod and extends his hand.

"You must be Carla Adams I'm Luke Sawyer Mr. Grey's second in command"

"Nice to meet you Luke, would you mind getting Ana a cup of tea while I go and put her to bed"

"Right away ma'am" Sawyer goes into the kitchen while mom walks me to my bedroom and helps me into bed, Jen follows behind.

"What happened?"

"Bob. Bob is what happened," I say in a harsh tone while looking at my mom. Jen looks at my mother and waits for her to fill her in.

"Bob had a little too much to drink and he said something he shouldn't have in front of Christian and his sister"

"Oh no, you don't mean" my mom nods and I can't help but to cry again.

"Ana it'll be ok, don't worry we'll get through this ok" Jen tries to sooth me.

"Ana I have a cup of tea for you" Sawyer holding a mug of hot tea while standing in the doorway. I don't even move.

"Thank you Luke, I'll be sure she drinks it all"

Without lifting my head or open my eyes "Sawyer can you let Mr. Grey know that I won't be able to make it to dinner tomorrow at his place" He doesn't say a word and I don't even open my eyes to see his facial expression. I hear him walk out of the room and dial into his phone, his voice is muffled, but what I do hear is a lot of 'yes sir's, no sir's, and a very good sir'.

The creek of my floorboard alerts me that he has walked back into my room, he doesn't say anything to me directly, but I can hear him whisper something to Jen.

"Ana I think you should have some tea, it'll help settle your nerves a little" with the help from Jen and Sawyer they sit me up and lean me up onto my headboard. My mother hands me the cup of tea and I slowly sip, while mom caresses my cheeks with her hands.

"Everything will be alright sweetie" I roll my eyes at her, why is it everyone always think that everything is always going to be alright?

"Everything is not going to be alright MOTHER; I wish you would stop saying that to me"

"But it will be Ana"

"Whatever" I tell her and hand her back the mug of tea and lay back down in my bed.

"Can everyone just leave me alone please; I want to go to bed"


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I wake up trying to figure out what the hell happened in the pass 24-48 hours. I canceled dinner tonight with Christian. After everything that happened last night there is no way in hell I would be able to look him in the face. I know he is going to have a lot of questions but right now I don't feel like answering them.

I can't stay in bed all day feeling sorry for myself. Walking to the bathroom I catch sight of my mom sitting on the couch in the living room talking to everyone. Oh please tell me this isn't an intervention or something.

"Good morning Ana how are you feeling?" Mom asks

"Fine just going to go have a shower"

"That's great honey" she gets up from the couch ushering me towards the bathroom. When I reach the bathroom door she lightly taps me on the butt and walks back into the living room. When I get inside the bathroom I turn on the water for the shower and wait for it to heat up. As I am throwing my clothes on the bathroom floor I see the heating vent. Hmm I wonder?

I get out the floor in the most uncomfortable position I have ever been in, and press my ear up to the vent and listen.

"Do you think she can hear us?" I hear Jen say.

"No with the shower running she won't be able to hear us," Kate tells her

"Mr. Grey called me this morning and asked how she was doing. All I could tell him was that she was still sleeping" Sawyer says.

"We really need to take her mind off of all of this, the last time something like this happened she got so depressed that she refused to do anything"

"What do you suggest?"

"Well when she was younger she always loved going to fashion shows with me"

"Yeah but there aren't any going on right now, at least not for another couple of months" Kate said

"I got an idea. What if we have one, I have a my new line coming out I don't see why not releasing it a few months early"

"But where would we have it, it could take us weeks before we find the right venue" Jen informs everyone

"Why don't we use to the terminal?" Elliot suggested

"But it's not finished yet, Ana said you guys still have a few more months to go before the concourse area will even be done" Mom adds

"It's just minor things nothing that we couldn't handle"

"Excellent! Now let's get going we have a lot of work to do before this weekend"

I move my head away from the vent and sit there for a little while, if they think a fashion show is going to make me feel better they have another thing coming.

I finally get myself off the floor and into the shower. the water isn't as hot as it should be. I'm sure that's because I had it running for the last five minutes while I eased drop on the conversation everyone was having about me.

Either way the warm water feels very soothing as it pours over my body. As I'm washing my stomach I can't help but think about the baby I lost. What he or she would have looked like? Would it of had my hair and Justin's hazel green eyes or vice versa?

I continue to wash the rest of my body and my hair; after I'm finished I turn off the water and grab the towel that is hanging on the doorknob. I wrap myself up tightly and exit the bathroom. From the bathroom to my bedroom Jen is the only person I see. Everyone else seems to have disappeared.

Upon entering my bedroom all the bags from yesterday's shopping trip are lined on the floor near my closet door. I look through the bags for the skinny jeans and a blouse. After putting some lotion on and getting dressed I look and feel a lot better than I did last night.

I grab my cell phone from my dresser and see there are a few unread text messages. Sliding my screen open checking to see who texted me. 1 is from my mother.

**Meet me at my hotel for lunch we can order room service –Mom **

The next text message is from Kate.

**Went with Elliot to take care of a few things see you later –Kate **

And last but not least there is a text message from Christian. I'm debating on even opening it. It could have something to do with the terminal so I have no choice but to open it.

**Please reconsider having dinner with me tonight –Christian **

Well it wasn't about the terminal but about dinner tonight. If I wouldn't have canceled the dinner he was going to explain to me what that Elena woman was talking about. I think I'm going to need a couple of hours to think about it first before I can give him an answer.

The hotel isn't that far away from my apartment. It's such a nice day out I think I'll walk. As I'm walking down the street I'm trying to figure out if I should reconsider dinner tonight with Christian. Maybe I should?

When I reach the hotel I go straight to my mother's suite. I knock on the door. Bob answers. I thought it was going to be me and my mother for lunch.

"Hello Ana"

"Bob"

"Ana listen. I know you're still mad at me about last night. I am truly sorry for what I said"

"Mad doesn't even come close to what I feel right now"

"Please Ana if there is anything I can do or say to make you forgive me I'll do it, just say it and it's yours"

"Bob I don't want your money, I don't want you to buy me things in order for me to forgive you. You of all people know I'm not one for money or expensive things"

"I'm sorry Ana I didn't mean it like that"

"Where's my mom?"

"She is in the bedroom getting changed" The door to the bedroom opens and my mother walks out.

"Ana you're here, oh honey I'm so happy you came"

"Well I wasn't going to break our lunch date just because of everything that happened last night" I tell her as she walks over to hug me.

"Is Bob staying?" I whisper in her ear.

"No he's leaving," she whispers back. Good I don't know if I can even be in the same room with him right now. Don't get me wrong Bob has been a great step-dad and loves my mother dearly but he has his moments where he can be a real ass. For example last night.

"Why don't you get comfortable I'll order up some room service" I nod, heading over to the oversized couch in the living area.

Half an hour later our food has arrived and bob was gone. As we sit and enjoy or Cesar salad with grilled chicken my mom starts the conversation with,

"What type of relationship do you have with Christian?" Well that took me by surprise.

"Mom I thought I told you this before we are just friends and business partners"

"I know that's what you said, but Ana I see the way you two look at each. There is something there between you and him" How does she see the way I look at him? I look at him like I would look at anyone else.

Well maybe I stare at him from time to time but that's not my fault, it's his. If the clothes he wore didn't look so god damn hot on him showing off his sexy figure I wouldn't freaking stare the way I do.

"Mom please" I blush.

"I knew it, you do have something for him don't you" she smiles.

"Ok, ok I'll admit it. I like him…a little"

"Just a little?"

"Oh god I can't believe I'm going to say this. To you of all people! Yes I like Christian and yes I have these feelings for him that I can't really explain and I know he feels the same way but I haven't told him yet. But after last night I don't think he'll feel the same way about me anymore"

"What makes you think he wouldn't like you anymore?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm broken?"

"Anastasia Rose you are not broken!" she yells, she stands from the table and starts pacing.

"Then what am I mom?"

"YOU. ARE. A. BEAUTIFUL. YOUNG. WOMAN. WHO. IS. FAR. FROM. BROKEN" she screams again at me.

"Do you hear me Anastasia?"

"Yes" I whisper

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you" she cups her one ear with her hand.

"I said yes mom I hear you, I'm not broken"

"Good now that that's all taken care of let's finish eating" Maybe my mom is right I'm not broken but I'm not fully healed yet. How can I heal from something like that? It has been almost five years since I lost the baby and Justin walking out of my life blaming me for everything.

"He told me he's in love with me," I blurt out for no reason. Moms fork stops midair and her eyes search my face to see if I am telling the truth.

"Christian told you he loves you?" I close my eyes nodding.

"Yes"

"Are you in love with him?" she asks

"I don't know" She doesn't say anything after that. She goes back to eating her salad. Geez thanks mom.

"Did you put your clothes away that you bought yesterday?"

"Yeah" I lie, they are still sitting in the bags on my bedroom floor.

"So what are your plans for dinner tonight? Are you going out with the girls or are you going to have dinner in?"

"Well originally I had dinner plans with Christian tonight, but I canceled" I let out a heavy sigh.

"Sounds to me that you are regretting canceling your plans with him"

"He text me this morning to reconsider"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Have you reconsidered?" she asks

"I was thinking about it, he wanted to explain something to me"

"Explain what?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll end up explaining to him"

"Well in that case I think you should reconsider. Sit down and talk to him"

"I don't know if I could sit there explaining it all to him. I mean go into details about what happened to the baby"

"Then tell him the basics. You were pregnant by a man who you were engaged to. You had a miscarriage. After that your relationship didn't work out and you have been signal ever since" Easy for you to say.

"You make it sound so simple"

"That's because it is sweetheart. Now are you going to reconsider or not, think about it? You're going to have to explain it to him sooner or later might as well it get over and done with" She is right, it might be best if I get it over with. If that changes his feelings for me than maybe it is for the best. I pull out my cell phone and text Christian.

**I have thought about it and I would like to come to dinner tonight –Ana **

"What are you doing?"

"I'm telling Christian that I had thought it over and that I would like to join him for dinner tonight. Is that ok with you?"

"Good for you honey, you're doing the right thing" I hope she's right.

**I'm glad you changed your mind. See you at 6 –Christian **

"Well what did he say?" She looks over my shoulder trying to read the text.

"He said he'll see at 6"

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No I guess not"

"So what are you going to wear?"

"This" I wave my hand over my body.

"Uh No! How about that little pink number I bought you yesterday, that would match perfectly with a pair of black heels. Oh and put your hair up with a few strains curled"

"Moooom" I whine as she is trying to put my hair up herself.

"Remember mothers always know best I'm just trying to help"

"Ok I'm going to go home for a little bit and try to figure out just what I'm going to say to him" She hugs me tightly and kisses me on the forehead.

"Just say what you feel is best" I nod and kiss her on the cheek.

On the way back to my apartment I contemplated on what I was going to say to Christian. Do I tell him everything or do I keep it basic like my mom suggested? Maybe I won't have to say anything at all. He might not even ask.

As I walk into my apartment it appears no one is home. I have a few hours before I have to be at Christian's so I'm going to take it easy and relax.

Around 5:30 it's time for me to leave. I have decided to stay in the clothes I'm wearing. I know my mom would have preferred me to wear something a little more revealing but come on I'm not trying to get him into my panties.

I pull into Christian's parking garage. Taylor is standing near the elevator waiting for me.

"Evening Taylor" I say with a chippie tone.

"Evening Miss Steele, how are you?"

"Nervous" He gives me a tight smile and walks in behind me into the elevator.

"Soooo Taylor, any idea what Gail cooked for dinner?"

"Actually Mr. Grey gave Gail the day off"

"He did?"

"Yes"

"So Christian cooked dinner?"

"Yes" he says trying to hold in his laughter

"Oh god" I say as we reach the penthouse

Taylor and I step out of the elevator and walk into Christian's great room. It's not like your normal penthouse apartment. The floors are a black marble; the windows are floor to ceiling with dark blue heavy curtains. His piano is right in front of the windows looking out to the city.

As I walk through his apartment to his kitchen I am startled by the amount of screaming and cursing coming from inside. I swing open the door and the whole kitchen is covered in black smoke and this god-awful smell.

Waving my hands in the air trying to clear some of the smoke from my face I call out "Christian is you in here?"

"Ana is that you? I can't see you there is too much smoke"

"What in the world are you doing Christian?"

"Cooking" I hear him laugh

"Christian you do know you can't cook right" I giggle as I find the small kitchen window just above the kitchen sink.

It takes a good five minutes before all the smoke is completely cleared out of the kitchen. Poor Christian is covered from head to toe is what looks like flour.

"Oh my god, look at you" I laugh at him; this is truly a sight to see. "How about I order us a pizza while you go take a shower"

"Good idea" he smiles at me and walks out of the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting on his couch and Christian comes out of his bedroom wearing a pair of old worn out jeans, bare feet and a white t-shirt in his hands. Fuck me! His hair is still damp from the shower. Remember when I said anything he wears makes him look sexy? I lied him being top less with wet hair and bare feet make him look sexy!

"Did you order the pizza?" he asks

"Yes Taylor went to go pick it up. Christian what in the world were you thinking, trying to cook dinner without help from Gail"

"I don't know, I just figured you would like a home cooked meal"

"Yes a home cooked meal from Gail but not from you," I giggle and he smiles at me. "It was the thought that counted though, so thank you"

"Sooooooo" he says dragging out the O's

"I take it you want to talk about last night at the club?" I ask scrunching my nose.

"Not unless you want too. Besides I invited you here to talk about me not you"

"Ok so what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well it's a little difficult to say without you seeing it first"

"It?"

"My playroom"

"What are you having troubles with your Xbox or something? Because you know I have no clue how those things even work. I got lucky when I tried to fix Elliot's"

"No not that kind of playroom, come on I'll show you"


	18. Chapter 18

Holding Christian's hand as we walk up the stairs to the second floor of his apartment. Every few steps Christian looks over his shoulder at me with a worried looked on his face. What could be possible be so worried about? It's just a playroom.

As we reach the top of the stairs he removes his hand from mine and starts to walk down a very dim lighted hallway. The hallway is longer than any other hallway in his penthouse.

There is a signal door at the very end of the hallway. The door is a very dark wood and looks thick and heavy. He is just about to put the key into the lock but stops.

"Are you sure about this Ana?"

"Christian just open the damn door, I told you I would try and fix your game system the best way that I can" he shakes his head and chuckles. What the hell is so funny?

He opens the door and it is pitch black, I can't see my hand in front of my face.

"Ana before I turn on the lights you have to promise me you won't run"

"Christian why are you acting like this, I have seen Elliot's apartment and believe me I don't think anything can scare me as much as his bathroom did"

"This is nothing like Elliot's bathroom Anastasia" Turning on the lights I'm blinded. My eyes adjust. I see **RED** but not just any kind of red, blood red. In the middle of the room is a four-post bed covered in red satin sheets. In front of the bed is this weird looking bench. The walls are lined with every signal kind of whip you could ever think of. At the far corner of the room stands something that looks like an X with handcuffs attached to each end, there is a small step stool in front of it.

There are 2 dressers in the room and each drawer is opened just a little. As I walk in a little more I see that on the floor there are two X's, why would there be X's on the floor? It didn't hit me until I looked up there is sets of ropes and chains hanging down. While still looking at the ceiling I see mirrors above the four-post bed. Wow just wow is all I can think right now, Christian is right this is nothing like Elliot's bathroom.

"Ana?" I turn to look at Christian; his face shows nothing but fear. He is standing right by the door no doubt to grab me in case I decide to make a run for it.

"Please say something," he says.

"You're a sadist?"

"No. I'm a Dominant"

"You mean as in Dominance and Submission?"

"Yes" he closes his eyes and bows his head. He seems so ashamed of himself telling me this.

"So you beat women for your sexual needs? And you use all this" I wave my hands in the air

"Yes but it's a consensual agreement"

"I see" I walk over to the bed and sit at the edge.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you questions?" I giggle trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Does this disgust you?" he sits next to me.

"Should it?" For some odd reason it really doesn't bother me. I mean at first I was a little shocked but sitting here looking at everything and thinking about what it is all used for really doesn't bother me. I know there are people out there that like kinky stuff but this. This is beyond kinky.

"For some people it does, for others it's a form of pleasure"

"How can someone experience pleasure out of all of this?"

"It's about pleasure and pain"

"Well I get the pain, but pleasure not so much" He gets up from the bed and goes over to the one dresser and opens the second draw from the bottom and takes out a sliver chain with two clamps at each end.

He comes back over to the bed and sits back down. "Give me your hand," he asks and of course I'm curious as to what he is going to do, so I hold out my hand.

He places his thumb in his mouth and holy fucking shit I wish I could be his thumb right now. He takes his thumb out of his mouth and rubs it on my index finger.

"Close your eyes and imagine this is your nipple" Did he just….oh for heaven sakes I think I just creamed my panties.

"Now you're going to feel a slight pinch" I feel the clamp, clamp down on my finger and my first reaction is to pull away but he holds my wrist tight making it hard for me to move.

"Now you feel the pain on your finger" I nod my head "Well imagine it was on your nipple"

"That would fucking hurt"

"Your right it would but imagine yourself having one of the most amazing orgasms imaginable. Now during the peak of your orgasm I remove one of the clamps which makes your orgasm even more intents and just when you think your climax is finish I take the other one off and the orgasm rips through you once more, bringing you total pleasure and relief" he removes the clamp from my finger and I can feel the relief, well not the orgasm relief but a relief.

I open my eyes and look down at my finger; there are tiny little teeth marks from the clamps but nothing major. As I sit there still staring at my finger Christian's phone starts to ring, he takes his phone out of his pocket and shows me the screen. It's Taylor.

"Yes Taylor...Very good we'll be right down" he hangs up his phone without saying thank you or good-bye.

"Taylor is back with the pizza"

"Ok let's eat" I jump off the bed and walk towards the door.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you couldn't be happier to get out of this room"

"Nope just really hungry" I rub my stomach. Christian eyes roam to my stomach, then looks back at me and frowns a little.

"Let's eat first and then I'll tell you" he doesn't say anything just nods his head.

As we are half way down the hallway I turn around and stop him.

"First one to the kitchen gets to pick the wine" He smiles his mega-watt smile.

"Ok on the count of three. 1…2…3" and were off, he takes off like a bat out of hell but I am close behind.

"That's not far you have longer legs then I do" I scream at him and he just laughs at me. I finally catch up to him at the stairs, he starts running down the stairs, but I do one better. I put one leg over the railing and slide down the railing waving at him as I pass him. He stops and his mouth drops open. Yeah I bet he didn't see that one coming.

I get to the bottom and jump off, I run through the great room and just as I was about to open the kitchen door I feel two large hands wrap around my waist and pick me up. Christian rushes me to the couch and drops me, almost causing me to fall off. Then he runs back to the kitchen.

"Hey you cheated!" I laugh and so does he. Wow fun Christian is very relaxed and carefree. It makes him look so young.

I sit on the couch and pick up the remote from the end table and start to channel search for something to watch while we eat our pizza. About five minutes later he comes out with a tray in his hands.

"Did you find anything for us to watch?"

"Yeah Kitchen Nightmares" I giggle

"Very funny ha-ha" he sits down on the couch and hands me my plate.

"I thought it was," I giggle harder before biting into my first slice of pizza.

"So tell me Christian how did you get into all of this?" I point to the hallway that leads to his playroom.

"It started when I was around 15"

"15 good lord"

"Yeah I know"

"Who was it that got your started? A girlfriend?"

"No it wasn't a girlfriend" he takes a bite of his pizza and chews, washing it down with a large gulp of wine. He takes a deep breath and says to me,

"Elena"

"I'm sorry did you just say Elena? As in Elena Robinson?"

"Yes and yes"

"Holy shit Christian she's old, like Crypt keeper old"

"Well at the time she wasn't old and if it makes you feel any better she helped me become the man I am today"

"I'm sorry Christian you may think she turned you into the man you are today but only you were the one who turned you into the man you are today" He doesn't say anything.

"Did she do to you what you do to women?"

"Yes, but only for the first 3 years. Then the roles changed"

"How so?" I asked

"I became the Dom and she subbed for me until I was about 21, now she finds Subs for me that are to my liking"

"Wow" but then it hits me. "Wait a minute" I hold up my hand stopping him from taking another bite of his pizza "Isn't she friends with your mother?"

"Yes they are"

"Oh my god. That's insane. I'm sorry but it is Christian and you know it. Not to mention you were just a child"

"But I wanted it Ana, and in some weird crazy way I needed it"

"If you say so Christian. I think it's sick. Not the whole thing just the fact that you were 15 and she was….old"

You know for normal people they would have already lost their cookies but me not so much. I have seen and heard some really crazy stories in my lifetime and Christian's story is just like everything else. Sure I have heard of BDSM, shit I have even googled it a couple of time. But I have never known anyone to be into that kind of stuff until now.

Does it change the way I look at him? No. Will it change the way I look at him? No. Of course it won't. Everyone has their own deep dark secrets. It just so happens that Christian's is a little darker than others.

We eat in silence for the remainder of our meal. Only looking at each other while taking bites of out pizza or when drinking our wine.

After we were finished I cleared our plates from the living room. When I walked into the kitchen I placed our plates into the sink and grabbed another bottle of wine that he had on the counter and walked back into the living room. I refilled our glasses before I took the spot next to him on the couch.

"Well I guess it's my turn now isn't it?" I tell him.

"You don't have too if you don't want too" he places his hand on my lower thigh and squeezes it slightly.

"No I think I do"

"Ok" and so it begins.

"When I was 18 I met this guy, his name was Justin. We had been dating for about a year when he had asked me to marry him. Of course being in love with him I said yes. It was about six months after we had gotten engaged that I found out I was pregnant we were both delighted. Here we were starting our little family, of course it was a little sooner than we had expected but with the help and support from our family and friends we knew we could handle it.

It was right around the time that I was eight weeks pregnant; I woke up in a pool of blood. That night I ended up have a miscarriage. Jen and Kate rushed me to the hospital while Justin said he was going to stay behind and clean up the mess. He ended up leaving me that night" Yeah that sounds good it's pretty basic to me.

"Ana I…." He pauses.

"You don't know what to say do you?"

"Yeah"

"Do you still….talk to him?" he asks with concern on his face.

"No, he left me a note saying that it was all my fault and wanted nothing to do with me" he lets out a sigh of relief but soon after his lips press together and he looks pissed.

"He left you fucking note" he gets up from the couch and starts to pace the floor. "How the fuck can someone do something like that after what you went through"

"Christian why are you getting so worked up over this? It happened 5 years ago, it's done and over with. I moved on"

"That's bull shit Ana and you know it, if he loved you he would have been with you instead of staying behind"

"Christian calm down your wearing a hole in the floor"

"If that was me, I would have never left you like that. I would have been by your side every step of the way making sure you had everything that you needed. the best hospital care. Everything"

"Christian that's the thing it wasn't you. So please chill out would you"

"Your right I'm sorry, I'm over reacting" he pours himself another glass of wine and drinks it in one gulp.

"You better slow down there Christian you're going to end up with a headache in the morning from drinking all that wine"

"I'll be fine" he pours another glass but instead of gulping it he slowly sips at it.

"Come on lets watch some TV" I pat the spot next to me and he takes it. I lift my legs and place them on top of his. This feels really nice. I flip through the channel and land on the Sci/Fi channel.

"Look its ghost hunters, I love this show" He gives me this crazy look like of course you would like this show.

"So they go to people's houses to check and see if it's haunted?" Christian asks

"Yeah and they go to other places too where people report that it's haunted. Sometimes it helps the business out and sometimes it doesn't"

"What do you mean it sometimes helps the business?"

"Well there are some places that rent out their building for ghost hunts, there is this one place out in Kentucky that used to be a hospital that dealt with people who had TB and sometime in the 80's it closed down and in the 90's a woman bought it and holds ghost hunts there, charging people about $100 for an 8hr ghost hunt"

"So you mean to tell me that people pay to ghost hunt a haunted location?"

"Yep! That's what I'm saying, and the owners make a lot of money doing it too"

"Hmmm"

"What are you thinking? I see that twinkle in your eye" Anytime someone talks about making money Christian's face always lights up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I'm thinking not only can we rent the terminal for events but we can hold ghost hunts there. But first I think I need to make a few phone calls"

"Who you going to call?" Oh I just opened mouth and insert foot.

"Ghost busters"

"Smart ass!"

"I know but you love me" I don't say anything I just stare at him with a blank face.

"I'm sorry…I…um"

"It's ok. I think I should get going"

"No please stay, the show just started and I want to see what happens," he begs.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up feeling extremely warm and very uncomfortable. I slowly open my eyes and see Christian laying on the lower half of my body and the rest of him is on the couch. The TV is playing an infomercial which tells me it has to be after 3 in the morning.

I don't know if I should wake him and tell him I'm going home or if I should just fall back asleep? Shit he looks so peaceful I would hate to wake him. I guess it's back to sleep for me.

I'm woken up by a loud scream, my eyes shoot open and I try to sit up but I am unable too. Christian is still laying on top of me but this time his head is resting on my chest. I hear muffled sounds of someone yelling and complaining.

"Christian wake up" I run my fingers through his hair. His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me tightening his arms around me.

"Hi" I smile at him

"Hi. What time is it?" he asks and I shrug my shoulders.

He reaches over to the coffee table and picks up his phone. He hits one of the buttons and the screen turns on and we both look at the time. It's 8:37 in the morning.

"Holy shit I'm late" he quickly gets off me and jumps to his feet.

"Why don't you get ready for work and I'll go into the kitchen and make something for us to eat" he nods his head and takes off into his bedroom.

I walk into the kitchen and there stands Gail with tears in her eyes from the mess Christian made last night.

"Good morning Gail" she jumps and turns around to look at me.

"What in the world happened here?" she asks rubbing her hands over her face. God I feel so bad for her.

"I guess Christian tried cooking dinner last night and it didn't turn out so well"

"I have told that man countless times to call me if he wanted something to eat and not to attempt to make it himself"

"I'm afraid it's my fault Gail, he wanted to cook dinner for me," I explain to her.

"Oh….Oh….Ooooooo" she says and then smiles.

I grab a sponge from the sink and begin to help clean up, it took me a few minutes of fighting with Gail but she soon gave in when I told her that I wouldn't take no for an answer. She said to me that I wasn't like the others. For a few seconds I'm a little confused but then it comes to me. Shit she must think that Christian contracted me into being one of his girls.

Well I quickly defended myself and explained to her that I'm not one of his girls and nor will I ever be. I swear I think a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders when I told her that. She kissed me lightly on my forehead and went back to cleaning.

Fifteen minutes later the kitchen is cleaned and breakfast is made and Christian comes walking in with his gray suit on.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" Gail smiles so brightly.

"Morning Gail"

"I hope you like eggs in a basket with bacon"

"Eggs in a basket?" he questions

"Yes it's when you cut a circle out of the bread and fry an egg in the middle" I put the plate in front of him and he stares at it like it's a foreign food.

"Just try it" he cuts it into fours and takes his first bite.

"Good?"

"This is fucking awesome" he takes another bite and I join him. I helped Gail with the dishes when we were finished I washed while she dried. The whole time Christian stood there staring at me.

As we both ride down the elevator into the parking garage, the air between us is thick.

"So what are your plains for the rest of the week?" he asks me

"Well I have a feeling that my mother, your brother, Kate, Jen, and even Sawyer have something up their sleeve to try and make me feel better"

"Oh you mean the fashion show" How the hell. Sawyer.

"Is there anything your security team doesn't tell you?"

"Nope they pretty much fill me in on everything and besides, Elliot had already called me and asked if they can use the terminal for it"

"And what did you say?"

"Of course I said yes"

"Oh" I said with disappointment in my voice.

"Should I have had told him no?"

"Well no…yes…I don't know, I know they are only trying to do this to get my mind off…well you know"

"Ana trust me everything will be ok just let your mother do this for you and once it is over, you won't have to worry about it anymore"

"I guess you're right, will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he smiles down at me. The elevator comes to a stop. The doors open and Taylor is standing there with a smirk on his face. Christian and Taylor walk me to the car. I hand Christian my keys and he unlocks my door and hands me back the keys as he holds the door open for me.

I get in the car and close the door, as soon as I turn the car on I open the window, Christian stick his head inside and tells me,

"Thank you for coming over last night and thank you for making me breakfast" he kisses me on the cheek and all the blood leaves my blood.

"You're welcome"

…..

It's been a couple of days and Christian and I are back to our normal self's texting and calling each other like we used to do.

It's the morning of the fashion show and I admitted to my mother and everyone else that I had overheard them while I was in the shower. My mom was a little upset at first because she wanted it to be a surprise.

I have spent most of the early morning hours at the terminal making sure everything is set up; Elliot has been a dream come true, he managed to get everything done in just a few days. Everything that needed to be boarded up is. There are about 100 tables set up all over the concourse floor, lined with white linin all the dishes were sent over yesterday from Seattle china. It was amazing that they were able to use the old molds we found in the basement that the terminal used to use back in the day.

I have been running around the terminal like a chicken with its head cut off.

My mother has asked for the four of us girls to fill in for four of the models that couldn't make it for the fashion show. Jen, Kate, and Mia were completely excited about being a model in a fashion show but me on the other hand not so much. It took the girls days to convince me to do it. It wasn't until I seen everyone's dresses that I agreed.

We have about two hours before the show starts. Jen, Kate, and Mia walk into the terminal with their dresses in hand and a swarm of makeup artists behind them.

"Ana!" they all scream at once when they see me walking towards them.

"Hey guys" they pull me in for a group hug.

"Oh my god Ana I can't tell you how excited I am that your mom asked me to be in the show" Mia squeals

"I'm excited for you too Mia. Has anyone seen Christian he said he was going to be here at 4 but it's already 5 and he hasn't shown up yet?"

"He's coming with mom and dad; they should be here any minute so don't worry. Why is something wrong?"

"No it's just that he promised he would be here" she grins at me.

My mom comes running in with the rest of the models. They all say their hellos and head to the dressing rooms.

"Come on girls we have to move it, we only have 2 hours before the show starts" she ushers us up the stairs to the dressing room.

An hour and a half later all of us girls are finished, our makeup is on, and our dresses are on. My mom has been nonstop taking pictures of us while we were getting ready. Kind of annoying if you ask me.

As the girls and I make our way down the stairs I hear Christian's voice asking for me. I don't know why but I push through everyone and run up to him. He looks amazing in his suit.

"Ana" he says breathlessly.

"I thought you weren't going to make it, you had I worried….until now"

"I told you I wouldn't miss it for the world. You look enchanting Anastasia"

"Thank you" I blush

"Will you two just fuck the shit out of each other and get it over with already" Elliot whines from the door way behind us.

"ELLIOT!" I hear Grace yell

"Sorry mom, but it's true they need to get it done and over with already" She shoots him a death glare while shaking her head.

"Ana dear you look positively amazing in this dress, all you girls look amazing"

"Thank you Grace" someone clears their throat and we all turn to look and see an older man standing there waving shyly at us.

"I'm sorry girls let me introduce you to my husband Carrick. Carrick this is Anastasia, Kate, and Jen"

"Hello" we all say in unison

"Ladies you look very beautiful in your dresses," He says to us

"Thanks daddy"

"We better go take our seats, we don't want to miss the show," Grace says pulling Carrick out of the stairwell.

"Good luck ladies" Carrick calls out before being completely dragged out by Grace.

"You better go to Christian, you don't want to miss the show" I smile at him through a blush.

As I watch Christian walk to his seat every few steps he looks back at me with the cutest smirk on his face. Ugh this friendship with him is going to kill me.

**(Ok this part might seem dumb because I know shit about fashion shows, but I'm trying my best to have fun with it) **

As soon as all of the guests are seated **Katy Perry's Roar** comes over the PA system. Everyone is running to the back of the stage and hiding behind the curtains. Every 30 second a model would walk out onto the runway strutting her stuff in one of my mother's fabulous dresses that she designed. After the first 4 models were finished a new song started it was **Lorde royals**. Another four models walked out on stage and strutted their stuff; I have been watching them all very closely making sure I know how to walk the walk. I remember when I was little my mom used to bring me on stage with her at the end of her collection and I would always end up tripping and making a complete fool out of myself.

The next song comes on and it's **Miley Cyrus- we can't stop**. Another 4 models go walking out onto the runway looking amazing in their dresses. My mother insisted on having a very long runway so that each model would have longer than 30 seconds on the runway. She told me it was because she wanted more songs to be played. I guess the models walk better to certain music, and I'm starting to think she is right.

The next song that comes on is **Rihanna – Diamonds. **Since this song is longer than the rest of them 8 models go out onto the runway. Everyone is watching them in awe; my mom really out did herself with this collection. Since spring is just around the corner all the dresses have a butterfly theme to them.

As the song comes to an end the girls and I all form into a group hug, we are all so nervous about this. None of us have ever done anything like this before. **Lady gaga's – Applause** comes on and my stomach sinks. Oh god this is us.

Kate is the first one to walk out and the whole Grey family takes a stand and starts clapping and hollering for her, her whole face turns bright red. Of course Elliot has to be the loudest; he even stood on his chair. She is so going to kill him after this. Next person to walk out was Jen, and again the whole Grey family starts clapping and screaming at her. She doesn't turn as red as Kate did. Next is Mia, she is all smiles and giggles as she is walking down the runway. She looks like a natural at this.

As I watch Mia get to the end I know it's my turn to step out but before I do I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I turn around to look but no one is near me, my mom is a good 5 feet away and she is lip singing to the song. Great now is not the time for this ghost shit to start. I quickly say a little prayer. I think my mother can tell something is wrong because she walks over and whispers in my ear,

"Everything is going to be alright baby girl, just walk out there like you own the place. And if it helps picture Christian naked" If I picture Christian naked there is no doubt that I'll end up tripping on my own drool. But I just nod my head and she give me a little tap on my behind and now it's my turn to take my walk down the runway.

Now is the time to remember one foot in front of the other and don't trip! As I walk slowly down the runway everyone is standing and clapping for me, cameras are going crazy with their flashing lights. I want to think it's because of the dress but I know it's because I'm Carla Adams daughter.

Christian is standing there with the biggest smile on his face and I swear to god I think I seen him mouth Marry me to me as I was walking. Well that was totally unexpected, maybe I just read his lips wrong. As the song was getting closer to the end and I was making my way back to the opening of the curtain my mom steps out and everyone goes crazy as sin.

**(If you watch the music video Carla comes out at the 2:30 mark) **

My mom waves her hand and all the models come out and line up on both sides of the runway and start clapping for her. She then grabs my hand and has me walk down the runway with her just like she did when I was younger. The tears start to form in my eyes, it has been so long since her, and I did something like this. She would always call me from New York and ask me to come to one of her fashion shows but I would always turn her down because I was busy with an investigation.

When her and I get to the end of the runway I give her a kiss and take a step back and start to clap like everyone else is doing, my mom takes her bow and turns around and starts to clap for all the models that helped her today. She grabs my hand once again and we walk back to the curtain, as we are walking I look over to the Grey's table and I don't see Christian there anymore. My heart drops to the floor, he left. How could he just leave without saying goodbye to me?

"Everything ok Ana?" mom asks me just as we are about to open the curtain.

"Christian left" it hurts even worse when I say it out loud. I think now I know what true feelings I have for Christian. I close my eyes and sigh.

"No he didn't sweetheart" my eyes shoot open and there he is with a dozen roses in his hand smiling at me with his mega-watt smile. I run as fast as I can, he opens his arms and catches me.

"I thought you left me" I whisper a sob.

"I would never leave you Anastasia"


	20. Chapter 20

It was around midnight when everyone left. After changing into something a little more comfortable in my office I headed back to the concourse to view the damage. The mess wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It should only take me about a day to clean.

As I was walking pass the waiting room I heard what sounded like two people talking. I couldn't make out what they were saying. When I walked in I see Christian sitting on one of the folding chairs with his ghost box on the chair across from him.

"Hey" I whisper trying not to startle him.

"Hi"

"I thought you left already?"

"No I was waiting for you," he says

"What are you doing in here with that?" I say while walking to the ghost box.

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know I just figured maybe I could find out who it is that keeps telling you to help me"

"Any luck?"

"No" he leans over and turns off the ghost box.

"We should get going it's getting pretty late"

"Yeah you're right, let's get going. Do you need a ride?" he asks

"Sure" As we were walking to the exit he stops and turns to me.

"What was the name of that one place you were telling me about?"

"What place?"

"That TB hospital you were talking about"

"Oh that place. Waverly Hills Sanatorium. It's in Louisville Kentucky. Why?" **(Fucking awesome place. I went there in May of 2010. The paranormal radio station I worked for was holding an event there.) **

"Well I was thinking, how about we go there this weekend with the group. I want to find out how they run everything and I'm sure you and the girls would like to do an investigation there"

"That would be amazing Christian, but they are always booked and the price is about $100 per person for an 8 hour investigation there"

"Let me handle it all, I'll make a few phone calls in the morning and see what I can do about getting us in there this weekend" He said to me as I was locking the building and setting the alarm.

Taylor was standing by the SUV waiting for us. Christian opened the door for me and I got in and slid over for Christian to join me.

The drive to my apartment was quite a little to quite if you ask me, I know Christian is thinking about something because whenever we are together like this we are always talking about something, whether it be about ghosts or how our day was.

"Christian you ok? You're really quite"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something"

"What are you thinking about" I ask and by the look on his face I am almost regretting even asking him that.

"Us"

"Us?" He nods his head and takes a deep breath.

"Ana I told you how I feel about you and I just…." I stop him before he can finish, I slide over to him so that I can be closer to him.

"You want to know if I feel the same right?" he sighs and nods his head again.

"I'm not sure if I can answer that right now"

"Is it…" He pauses "Is it because of my lifestyle?"

"No it's not because of your lifestyle"

"Then what Ana, what is it. Please tell me," He begs.

I don't say anything. Instead I just look out the window into the night's sky. Taylor announces that we have arrived at my apartment. Taylor gets out of the car and opens the door for me.

"Good night Christian" I say to him and then kiss his cheek. He doesn't say a thing he just closes his eyes and turns his head farther away from me. Taylor gives me a reassuring smile that everything will be ok as I'm getting out of the car.

I put my key in I unlock the door, as soon as my door is open the SUV pulls away and I'm left with a heavy heart. I go right to my bedroom and flop down on my bed. It has been a very long day. I close my eyes trying to let sleep find me but it doesn't, as I'm lying there my cell phone vibrates alerting me that I have a message.

**I will be in touch with you tomorrow about our trip this weekend –Christian **

I wake up the next day around noon, the sky is dark and gloomy there must be a storm coming in. I don't even want to get out of bed right now. So I lay back down and fall asleep.

The sound of my phone beeping wakes me up. I look at the clock on my nightstand and the time is now 2:37pm. I hear my cell phone beep. I slide open my phone and see that it's a text message from Christian.

**Talked to the owner of Waverly Hill, we are a go for this weekend. Let everyone know we leave Thursday night –Christian **

As quickly as I read the text I want to text him back that I'm sorry for everything, but instead I don't.

**Ok –Ana **

I wait for a reply. I can see that he is typing something, but then it's gone. I guess he changed his mind about sending me the message. I wonder what it was that he was going to say to me. Doesn't matter at least he is still somewhat talking to me.

I change into a pair of shorts and a tank top and make my way into the kitchen. Jen and Kate are putting away groceries.

"Hey" I say to them trying to sound chipper and not depressed

"Wow Ana are you just getting up now?" Kate asks while looking at her watch.

"Yeah I got in pretty late last night"

"Well you missed breakfast and lunch do you want me to make you something to eat?" Jen asks as she puts the eggs and cheese away.

"No I'm good, still a little full from last night" I lie. I'm not even in the mood to eat right now, the thought of food turns my stomach.

"Ok well if you change your mind just let me know" She smiles at me.

"Hey what are you guys doing this weekend?" No better time than now to bring up the trip to Waverly Hills.

"I'm free, why what's up?"

"Kate, how about you?"

"Nothing going on that I know of. Why?"

"Good pack your bags we're going to Kentucky" I smile at them.

"Wait what's in Kent…Oh my god I know where we're going" Jen's eyes start to widen and she has the biggest smile in the world. I can see the wheels turning inside Kate's head….wait for it….wait for it….Yep she finally gets it. Her mouth drops open, her eyes start to widen just like Jens.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, they have been booked for months how the hell did you manage to get us in there"

"It wasn't me, it was Christian. We leave Thursday night"

"Of course it was Christian," Kate said laughing.

"Ok you guys start packing Thursday is only 2 days away" as soon as I finish my sentence they are both running to their rooms. I love these girls.

I go back into my room and for the last hour I have been packing my clothes, I checked the weather for KY and it is going to be in the high 90's. Can you freaking believe it 90's in May that is just downright nuts. But I guess I can't complain parts of New York still get snow in May.

Around five o'clock Jen and I are in the kitchen getting dinner ready and there is a knock on the door, Jen frowns a little trying to figure out who it would be no one called us or anything. Since Jen is chopping the carrots for the beef stew I told her I'll answer the door.

I look through the peephole and see Sawyer standing there. Well that's odd normally he knocks once and then just walks in using his key to unlock the door. Thinking that maybe he just forgot the key I open the door.

"Hey Sawyer did you forget your key?"

"No it's just that…uh…Mr. Grey would like to speak with you"

"Ok I'll give him a call after dinner"

"He's downstairs waiting in his car"

"Oh" Shit. The phone I could have handled but face to face I don't know if I can.

"Lead the way Sawyer" I follow Sawyer down the stairs to the front door. Christian is leaning against the door of his Audi R8. The SUV is parked behind his car. I can feel my nerves building as I get closer to him.

"Hi" I say to him softly, not daring to even look him in the eyes.

"Miss Steele" Great now I'm Miss Steele. He hands me a manila envelope.

"What's this?"

"I have signed everything over to you. You are now the sole owner of the Seattle Central Terminal"

"What? Christian why are you doing this? Is this because of last night because I wouldn't give you an answer?"

"No Miss Steele it isn't"

"That's bull shit Christian and you know it. What am I going to with a train station?"

"What you plain to do with it is up to you, do with it as you see fit"

"You know what, fine. Where do I sign" I open up the envelope and take out the papers.

"Do you have a pen?" I stand there tapping my foot with my hand sticking out waiting for him to hand me one. He opens his suit coat and reaches in the inside pocket and pulls out a pen. My blood is boiling. I grab the pen from his hand I can still feel the spark that Christian and I share with each other.

I know he can feel it too because he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. I put the deed on the hood of his car and lean down and sign the fucking papers. When I signed all the papers that needed to be sign I gather them in my hands and push them into his chest.

"Here" I yell at him before storming off back to my apartment.

"Anastasia wait" He calls from behind me. But I don't stop I just keep on going.

"Ana please" I feel his hand grab me at my elbow and he turns me around.

"What Christian I have to go back upstairs and finish helping Jen cook dinner"

"Can we talk?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now"

"Ana I want to start fresh, start over"

"What do you mean?" he takes a step back and extends his hand.

"Hello ma'am my name is Christian Grey and you are" he gives me a shy smile, and I giggle and extend my hand to him and we shake.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey, my name is Anastasia Steele"

"Please call me Christian, Mr. Grey is my father" he turns and looks around "And as far as I know he isn't here"

"You can call me Ana or Anastasia which ever you would prefer"

"So are you new around here Anastasia?"

"Nope lived here all my life, what about you?"

"I have lived here since I was 4"

"So Christian what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings"

"So you're that Christian Grey"

"That would be me"

"I have just came into my own business myself. To what do you owe your success?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I exercise control in all things Anastasia"

"That must be really boring" he smirks at me a little.

"You want to come up for dinner"

"Do you always ask strangers to dinner?"

"Yeah pretty much" I giggle and he laughs. Right now I feel a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Sawyer you coming? It's Jen's Beef stew" he blows pass me and Christian saying, "Fuck yeah I love her beef stew"

"Do you think he would run that fast if he had to take a bullet for me?" Christian says while laughing

"If you had a bowl of beef stew in your hands, I would say it would be a very good chance that he would"


	21. Chapter 21

Its noon and I have been up since seven this morning. Kate Jen and I have been going over our checklist. So far so good. We have everything packed and ready to go for our flight that leaves at five.

Christian and the guys have been at our apartment since 8 this morning. So you know what that means right? We have been nonstop cooking ever since they showed up. I really have no clue where these guys stick it. If I ate like they do I would be well over 300 pounds.

…..

Because we have so much equipment we had to take two cars. I rode with Christian, Taylor, and Gail. While Elliot, Kate, Jen, and Sawyer rode in the other.

You may be wondering why Gail and Taylor are coming with us. I explained to Christian that it would be a good idea to have someone who is skeptic to come with us. Christian agreed, and asked Taylor to join us. After seeing the look on Gail's face I asked Christian if it would be alright if Gail could join us as well. Besides two skeptics are better than one.

I'm taken back when we arrive at the airport. Christian's private jet is huge. Nothing like I have ever seen before. Sawyer and Taylor start unloading everything from the SUV's and brought it onto the plane.

...

The flight to Kentucky was smooth considering that there was a storm going on when we got there. When we stepped off the plane the heat hit us instantly. Who would have thought it would be 90 degrees 11 o'clock at night in May.

Driving to the hotel from the airport was a little fun. Ok it was a lot of fun because we ended up getting lost. After an hour of driving around we pulled up to the hotel. Checking into the hotel was something else too. As I was taking a sip of water Christian had announced that the eight of us were going to share the Presidential suite. I literally chocked on the water. Christian would always rent the biggest suite for himself and regular suites for everyone else. Weird but ok.

Walking into the room, there are two large fruit baskets sitting on the breakfast bar, and several mini bottles of champagne on ice next to them. The living area is about twice the size of my apartment. The kitchen was the first thing Gail went too. It's nice and large, not as big as Christian's at Escala but it had Gail grinning in delight. There is a dining room with a larger than life table that could sit about 12. The only thing that bothered me a little was the amount of bedrooms. There are 4, all with King size beds.

The first thing that came to mind was that each couple was going to share a room. That made me nervous. I mean yeah, Christian and I have slept together. On his couch. Not in a bed. This is going to be a first for the both of us.

Due to the time difference none of us were tired, so we took advantage of the wet bar that is in the corner of the living area. There are several bottles of liquor. There was vodka, spiced rum, two different kinds of whiskey. Jack Daniels being one of the whiskeys and Southern Comfort being the other.

We all decided to go with the Southern Comfort. It's smooth, not harsh like Jack is but still has that kick you're looking for when drinking whiskey. One bottle turned into two and by the time we finished the second bottle everyone was passed out on the floor of the living area.

Christian was the only one who didn't drink as much as the rest of us did. Sure he had his share but he played it smart. He drank water instead of chasers like everyone else. Christian picked me up off the floor and carried me into one of the bedrooms. He propped me up on the headboard and forced me to drink two glasses of water and two Advil. I was in no position to argue so I popped the Advil and drank the water. I felt my body slowly start to lean to the side and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

…..

The next morning I wake up to the sounds of thunder. With my eyes still closed I try to get out of bed but I am unable to move. I open my eyes and look down to see what it is that is keeping me from getting up I see Christian wrapped around my lower body.

His left arm is draped over my stomach putting pressure on my bladder making it feel like my bladder could burst at any moment. I quickly untangle myself from Christian's hold and run as fast as I could to the bathroom.

Sitting on the toilet relieving my bladder. It's the best feeling in the world right now. I even catch myself moaning at the relief. After I'm finish I wash my hands. While washing them I look at myself in the mirror to inspect the damages of the Southern Comfort. I notice something different about myself. I'm not in the same clothes I fell asleep in.

"How the…" I'm in one of Christian T-shirts. I rush back into the bedroom. Christian is still asleep and under the covers. I slowly lift the covers and see that he is only in his boxers.

Oh god. What did he do after I passed out? He didn't…He wouldn't…Would he? I walk over to the side of the bed where Christian is and try to wake him.

"Christian" I whisper.

"Hmmm" he mumbles

"Christian wake up"

"Five more minute's mom" I giggle.

"Christian open your eyes do I look like your mother?" I giggle again and he slowly opens one of his eyes.

"Sorry" he mumbles. Closing his eye again. He turns over onto his back putting his arm over his face.

"Oh no you don't Christian" I grab his arm that's covering his face.

"How did I end up in your shirt?" With a smirk on his face he says,

"Hmm, you would think after the wild night we shared you would have at least remembered"

"WHAT!" I screamed and start pacing back and forth.

"I'm shocked you're even able to walk. You kept saying, "Oh Christian just like that. Please Christian give it to me, give it to me harder. Faster Christian faster" he tells me while still smirking.

"Oh my fucking god" I fall to my knees and start to cry. Christian quickly gets out of the bed and rushes over to me. He crouches down to pick me up, but I swat him away which causes him to fall on his ass.

"Ana I'm sorry, I was kidding. We didn't do anything. I promise. I was only joking"

"Then explain to me how I ended up in your shirt?" I say through my tears.

"You were half out of it and you had asked me to help you change into something else and since we never unpacked our clothes I just put the shirt I had on, on you. I swear Ana we never did anything, I'm so sorry"

"So we never had sex?" I asked. He looks me dead in the eyes and says,

"No we never had sex,"

"Oh thank God" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow you sound like it's a bad thing to have sex with me" he jokes.

"No…I mean yes…I mean I'm not on birth control or anything"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure me, and my baby maker is on its best behavior this weekend," He says before walking into the bathroom. Oh my god I can't believe he just said that to me. I find it….I'm not sure how I find it. It was a little shocking but not completely.

I don't know how much time has passed but I get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom. I turn the sink on and splash some cold water on my face. Grabbing the towel on the counter I dry my face. I turn around to find Christian standing there naked soaking wet with steam coming off his body from the shower. I lick my lips at the site of him. He isn't even trying to cover up. In fact he's smirking at me. My eyes instantly go to his package. The first thing that pops into my head was the comment he made just a few minutes ago "Baby maker"

I drop the hand towel on the floor covering my eyes with my hand and try to find the door.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I forgot you were in here" With my hand still covering my eyes I run to the door and into the bedroom and head start to the living room.

Gail is in the kitchen area making waffles with Jen and Kate. Taylor, Sawyer and Elliot are sitting on the couch talking amongst themselves.

"Everything ok Ana?" Jen asks me. Christian walks out of the bedroom in jeans and a button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up. I glance over at Christian and he is grinning at me. I look back at Jen and nod my head. I take a seat at the breakfast nook and Gail hands me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Ana, Mr. Grey"

"Morning Gail" Christian says as he sits next to me. His smell is intoxicating. He smells of sugar and spice and believe me everything is nice!

"Are waffles ok with you Mr. Grey" Gail asks as she hands him a cup of coffee.

"Waffles are just fine Gail, but you know you could have ordered room service to save yourself the trouble of cooking for all of us"

"Nonsense Mr. Grey, it's no trouble at all" she smiles at him and goes back to the waffle iron.

As I'm sipping on my coffee Christian leans to me and places his hand on the top of my thigh to steady himself and says to me, "Did you like what you saw in the bathroom" I feel my cheeks blush. I swallow the coffee that was in my mouth trying to hide the blushing.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lie, what I seen was a work of art.

"Uh huh sure" he removes his hand from my thigh and grabs his coffee cup and goes over to the couch where all the men are sitting and talking.

"Ana are you sure you're ok, you seem a little different this morning. Did something happen between you and Christian that you would like to share with us" she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Well if you must know" I take a quick sip of my coffee and place the cup down in front of me, running my index finger along the rim of the mug.

"I seen Christian naked this morning just as he was getting out of the shower" I whisper to them. They all gasp and come over to the breakfast nook and lean in.

"How did that happen?" Kate whispers. "How big was he, because Elliot is huge" putting her hands up to give us an idea on just how huge he was. We all shake our heads at her and roll our eyes. TMI Kate, TMI.

"It's a long story"

"Well you better make it quick because the waffles are almost done" Gail says.

"Ok long story short, I woke up this morning in Christian's t-shirt. My first reaction was that we had drunken sex last night. So I asked him. At first he joked around saying that he was hurt that I didn't remember how good he was. Then I freaked out on him asking about a condom. Yada, yada, yada. He told me he was only joking, that we didn't have sex. He also said that he and his "Baby maker" will be on their best behavior. Anyways he went into the bathroom to shower. I sat on the bed, I was a little shocked by his comment, but not as much as I thought I would be. I had completely forget he was in there and um yeah. I saw everything"

"Everything?" Kate says with a smile.

"Yes everything" I blush again remembering just what Christian looks like naked.

"Ana?"

"And let's just say he beats Elliot by miles and he wasn't even hard" Jen and Kate's face both fall and they turn their head to look at Christian and their eyes go straight to his pants. Christian must feel everyone looking at him because he turns his head slightly and smirks and then turns back to his conversation with the guys.

"So does seeing him naked change your mind about dating him?" Jen winks

"Oh for the love of god, Jen get your mind out of the gutter"

"Just think about it Ana, if you ever married Christian your kids would be so fucking gorgeous" Wow I can't believe she just said that to me. But come to think about it she is right, Christian is gorgeous.

I steal a look of my shoulder and stare at Christian, everything about him is perfect. His hair, his face, his body, everything. God really did spend a little extra time on him. I'm pulled away from my thoughts when Gail calls out, "Breakfast is ready, come get it while it's hot" she looks at me and winks. Please let the floor just open up and swallow me whole.

The girls and I help Gail take everything to the dining room. Everything is placed on the table and everyone takes their seats and digs in.

With his mouth full Elliot asks, "So what is the plain for today? Are you and Ana going to go and talk to the owners while the rest of us just sight see?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with all of us going, it might help to get a better feel of the place while there is day light," I say.

"Alright I'll give Tina a call and let her know what our plans are" after taking a few more bites of his waffle Christian gets up from his seat and walks into our bedroom and closes the door.

Ten minutes later as all of us were cleaning up Christian comes walking out the bedroom.

"We're all set," he says

"Ok let me go and change and then we can leave"

I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The local weatherman said it was going to be in the high 90's. When I open the bedroom door I slam into what feels like a brick wall. I fall backwards landing on my butt. I look up to see who it is. Christian.

"Shit Ana I'm sorry. I was just coming to check on you to see if you were ready" he extends his hand to help me off the floor.

"It's ok, I'm ok. Let's get going. We have a 30 minute drive"

On the drive there we take in the sights of downtown Louisville, I started to squeal like a little girl when I see they have a sonic drive thru. Christian just sits there laughing at me. I mean who doesn't want chili and cheese covering their tator tots, with a cherry lime aid slushy. I know who, this girl right here.

We drive for a few more miles. We come to a stop light. When the light turns green we take a left turn. We drive over a set of train tracks and from what the GPS says we continue for another half mile down the road. On the left hand side of the road there is a paved looking back road that Taylor takes.

It only takes us about 4 minutes to get up the road and when we do that's when I see it! There is it. Waverly Hills standing there in all its glory. This place is huge, bigger than I had thought it was. As soon as Taylor stopped the car I got out. I can't believe it we're here. We're finally here.

Sawyer pulls up next to the other car and just like me Jen and Kate get out of the car and comes running up to me. The three of us girls start jumping and screaming. This place has always been a dream of ours.

"Look at the size of this place. I can already tell this is going to be a fun weekend"

"You bet your sweet ass it is" Kate giggles.

We just stand there staring at this beautiful building in front of us. 5 floors of nothing but history. All the people that came here because of TB. Hundreds of thousands of people laid in their hospital beds not knowing if they were going to live or die.

"Are you girls finished freaking out because Tina and Charlie are waiting for us in the old laundry room," Christian says to us then starts walking towards the old laundry room which is now known as the community/Office. **(BTW Tina and Charlie are the real names of the owners) **

We take one last look at the back of the building then follow Christian to a small building that's on the side of the sanatorium. We walk down about ten steps and open a very large door. When we get inside there are tables and chairs all over the place. Along with display cases of things that were found in or around the building. From patients personal items to old medical equipment that was used.

Tina and Charlie are standing behind one of the counters talking. Christian clears his throat to get their attention.

"Good morning. You must be Christian. I'm Tina and this is my husband Charlie. Welcome to Waverly Hills Sanatorium"

"Morning, Yes I'm Christian Grey and this is Anastasia" Christian grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. The four of us shake hands.

"And who else do we have here?" Charlie asks looking at the rest of our crew.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is Kate, Jen, Sawyer, Taylor, Elliot, and Gail," I say as I point to each of them as I say their name. They all wave to Tina and Charlie.

"So if you would like I can give everyone a tour while you two stay here with Tina and discuss the business matters," Charlie says to Christian and I. I'm sure everyone else would prefer it that way anyways.

Charlie gathers everyone and leads then to the door that is to my right, from what I can see it's an underground passageway. At the end is a set of stairs that lead to another doorway. Jen and Kate both smile from ear to ear and wave at me as they walk down the hallway.

Christian and I spent two hours talking with Tina on how she runs this place. She explained to us how around Halloween she uses the first floor as a haunted house. She also told us that she has several people that come and volunteer their time during the day to give tours to people which last about 3 hours and cost about $20. And as for ghost hunts she explains how they book fast.

We told her how we are wanting to do the same thing with the terminal but wasn't for sure which direction we wanted to go just yet. When we we're finished with everything she asked us if we would like a guided tour from her or if we we're brave enough to go it alone.

"What do you think, go it alone, or have Tina here give us a tour?" Christian asks

"Well I have done my history on this place, so I think we should be good by ourselves," I tell him

"Alright, enjoy your tour and I'll see you when you're finished" she smiles at us.

Christian and I open the door to the underground passage way and walk up the stairs to the door that leads us inside the building. When he opens the door a wave of emotions hit me. I think Christian could feel it too because his whole facial expression changes.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"Yes. I just…I feel everything" I tell him

"I know me too, this is nothing like the terminal" He takes my hand and we begin our tour. **(I'm a little rusty because it has been almost 5 years since I have been there so bear with me on this. I'm sure I may get some things wrong) **

As we walk down the hallway I can tell that this is the section Tina was talking about that they use for the haunted house around Halloween time. The walls are painted black with designs of ghosts and other things that you would normally see when going through a haunted house.

Every time we come to a doorway Christian and I both stop and have a look inside. We're not even a third of a way down when we come to a room that I can only think is the morgue. There is a large white cooler with 3 body trays; there is an old stretcher and wheel chair standing next to it. Christian squeezes my hand letting me know that we still have more to see.

We continue to walk down the hallway and take a quick peek inside the rooms that we pass. When we get to the end of the hallway there is a very large room with pillars, the floors are covered in large black and white tiles. There's a little gift shop, there is also a door that leads to the outside.

To our right is a stairwell that takes up to the second floor. Christian lets me go first but stays very close behind me; I can feel his hand at the small of my back making sure I don't fall. At the first landing there is a window and we both take a quick look out of it and then continue up a few more stairs till we hit the second floor.

As we walk down the hallway we can tell that this floor is a lot different than the first. To our left there are normal patient bedrooms but to our right the rooms are very different. The rooms to our right lead to what is like a sun porch of some kind. We walk through one of the rooms and into where the sun porch is.

"This is where they would place the patients to get the fresh air as well as sun light," I tell Christian. He looks around the long sun porch hallway.

"What about the winter time, did they still put the patients out here in the cold?"

"Yes. There are records of patients saying that during the wintertime they would have about two inches of snow at the end of their bed. The cold fresh air was believed to be good for them"

"We're they nuts?"

"No they just didn't have the medical knowledge that we have now" With Christian still holding my hand we walked back into the hallway and continued on our journey. At the end of each hallway we would come across what looked like an OR. We also saw the x-ray room and even the old pharmacy which still had old bottles of medication lining the walls. We even found the old kitchen which strangely enough I could still smell the maple syrup and fresh baked bread.

"Do you smell that?" I ask Christian to see if he could smell it too?

"Smell what?"

"I smell maple syrup and fresh baked bread"

"I don't smell anything, you must be going crazy. I think the heat has gotten to you"

"Nothing has gotten to me. I swear I smell maple syrup in this room" **(It's true. I did smell maple syrup and fresh baked bread) **

"Maybe you still have some on your upper lip from breakfast this morning"

"God Christian you can be a real ass hole sometimes you know that. Now I'm fucking tell you I smell maple syrup and fresh baked bread, can't you just let me have my moment"

"Ok your right I'm sorry. I forgot your different from most people you sense things that other can't"

"Thank you. I swear it's like pulling teeth with you" He lets out a chuckle that echo's off the walls and down the hallway.

We continue to the third and fourth floors, which are almost like the second floor with all different kinds of rooms and sun porches. Our last stop is the fifth floor which was used for the children that had TB. Walking up the stairs I got the feeling of loneliness and heartache. I started feeling a little sick to my stomach.

"Christian I don't think I can go any further then this," I tell him as I stand in the doorway to the fifth floor.

"Why what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"It's just that it doesn't feel right up here" I close my eyes and I get a vision of a women holding her stomach, she is in a nurses uniform. She is looking at the children playing around her with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Ana what do you see?"

"I see a nurse. She is watching the children play with their toys. She's holding her stomach. I think she might be pregnant. She's crying. I think she is worried that her baby isn't going to make it because she has TB too. A doctor just walked in the room and he is yelling at her. He told her that as soon as she found out she was pregnant she should have quit."

"Ok that's enough let's go Ana" but I can't move my feet are still planted on the stairs and I'm watching as everything plays out.

"The children, I think they see me?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Ana it's not real, what you're seeing is not real. Open your eyes baby, open them for me" but I can't. All the children come gather around me. I feel their little hands grab mine tugging at me so that I come into the little room.

"_Can you help me find my mommy? She's really sick and the nurse won't let me see her," A little boy asks. _

"_I don't know who your mommy is" I tell him. _

"_I want to go home," a little girl tells me. _

"_Will you stay with us and be our mommy?" another little boy asks _

"_I can't be your mommy" _

"_Why?" they all asks in unison. _

"Ana! Ana open your eyes. Please Ana, you're scaring me" I feel Christian shaking my shoulders and my eyes shoot open. He's standing there with tears in his eyes. He looks so frighten.

"Christian they all wanted me to be their mommy. It was horrible Christian they all just wanted to go home"

"I know Ana I heard you talking to them. I swear I thought I could hear their voices too" He held me close to him and rocked me back and forth.

"Ana I don't want you coming back up here"

"But I think they need me Christian, they need to find their moms. They need to cross over. They don't want to be here"

"I know Ana" he pulls me even closer to him and kisses the top of my head. "We'll figure something out, I promise" he kisses the top of my head once again and leans back to look at me. He wipes away the tiny tears that have fallen down my cheeks.

He cups my face with both his hands and leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. "Your lips are so soft when you cry"

"Christian" I whisper "I…."

"I know" he sighs "When you're ready, I'll be waiting" he kisses me again. "Come on let's go back to the hotel, you look like you could use some rest" I nod my head and take his hand. As we start walking back down the stairs I turn to look back. All the children wave good-bye to me. I wave back. Christian turns around and sees what I'm doing and waves as well.

"We'll help them Ana," he whispers before tugging my hand to follow him.

We take the stairs all the way down to the first floor, we don't bother going down all the hallways again expect for when we reach the first floor. As we are walking down the hallway to get back to the main door that leads us to the passage way we pass by the morgue again. As we pass the door Christian lets out a yelp.

"What's wrong?"

"I think…I think something pinched my ass," he says rubbing his hand along his butt.

"Are you sure?" I say while giggle at him.

"This isn't funny Anastasia, something pinched me and it hurt" he whines at me.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" he grins at me.

"Well if you insist" he winks

"No I don't, but if you want me to conform that something pinched you I have to take a look. Or you can have Elliot look at your ass"

"I don't think so. Elliot is the last person I want looking at my ass"

"Ok well there is a bathroom back in the old laundry room, we can go in there," I say as I open the door to the passageway.

When we get into the old laundry room everyone is standing around talking. Christian and I don't even say anything to them. We just head right to the bathroom. I know everyone is staring at us as we close the door behind us.

"You ready?"

"I think I can handle looking at your ass" I blush remembering this morning.

He unbuttons his pants and drops them to his ankles. I bite my lip. Thank you to whatever ghost it was that pinched his ass. I think to myself. He turns his head to look at me and I nod letting him know I am ready.

He slowly almost teasingly lowers his boxers so that I can take a look at the mark. When his butt cheeks are exposed I bend down a little to take a look and sure enough there is a nice size red mark on his left butt cheek.

"Well you defiantly got pinched by something, it's all red"

"How red is red?"

"Really red"

"Where is it?" I take my index finger and poke at it and say, "right here" poking a little harder then I should have, he jumps forward and turns around. I quickly stand up because I'm at eye level with his penis which is semi erect.

"Uh…Um…I think you can pull your pants up now"

"Are you sure" he grins and all I can think about is how bad it would hurt if I ever had sex with him, he would break me in two I'm sure of it. But what a way to go.

"Uh…Yeah"

"As you wish" he winks at me and just as slowly as he pulled them down he pulls them back up. Just as he was buttoning his pants there is a knock at the door.

"Are you guys done fucking in there?" Elliot's voice comes from the other side of the door.

"We're not fucking you idiot, Ana was look at something for me"

"Yeah sure is that what we're calling it now. 'Hey Kate I think I left my sun glasses on the third floor want to help me go look for them' get your asses out here and make sure your freshly fucked hair is fixed too, no one wants to see that"

Christian ushers me to the side. He opens the door and Elliot is standing there laughing his ass off.

"Shut the fuck up Elliot. My ass got pinched on our way back here and Ana wanted to see how bad it was" Christian says as he pushes Elliot out of the way so that I can walk out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure it wasn't Ana who pinched it and said it was ghosts just to take a look at your ass bro" Elliot winks at me.

"Your such a child Elliot, grow up would you"

"Now what fun would that be?" he laughs

We say our good byes telling Tina and Charlie that we'll be back later tonight around 10 o'clock. On our way back to the hotel I fall sleep in the car. When we reach the hotel Christian wakes me up but skimming his fingers up and down my spine.

"Ana wake up we're here, you can sleep when we get in the suite"

"Will you lay with me I don't want to be alone?"

"Yes" Taylor opens the door for me and I slowly get out of the car and before I knew Christian was right behind me helping me to the elevator. Everyone else went to the bar for a few drinks before dinner. When the elevator door opened Christian helped me in and hit the button for our floor.

When we got to the floor I was so exhausted from our little tour that Christian picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and got in on the other side. He kept his distance from me but right now all I can think about are those poor children stuck between the real world and the spirit world.

"Christian will you hold me?" I ask not sure if he would or not.

"Are you're sure that's a good idea Ana, remember I said…."

"Please Christian I can't get those kids faces out of my head"

"Ok" I feel him inch himself across the bed over to my side. His left arm goes across my stomach tucking it under me and pulling me closer to him. My back is to his front. His face is at the back of my neck I can feel his breath moisten the little hairs sending shivers all the way to my toes.

Two hours later I wake up feeling cold, stretching out my arms I feel that Christian isn't in the bed with me anymore. When I open my eyes there is a chair sitting next to the bed. Why in the world would there be a chair just sitting there, I know for sure there wasn't anything there when I fell asleep.

I get out of bed and go into the bathroom; the floor is a little damp so this must mean Christian took a shower again. I turn on the hot water and undress as the water heats up. I take a good look at myself in the mirror. The first thing my eyes catch sight of is the tiny little stretch marks on my lower stomach.

There is a knock at the door and I start to panic, I forgot to lock it. Shit, what if it's Christian? I don't want him to see me naked. Then again if he does that would call it even for me seeing him naked this morning.

"Who is it?" I call out.

"It's Jen, can I come in?"

"Yeah hold on let me get in the shower first" I open the shower door and quickly get inside.

"Ok" I yell out over the sound of the shower.

"Hey is everything ok, Christian came down to the bar about 45 minutes ago and told us about what happened to you on the fifth floor"

"He did?"

"Yeah, but he said you handled it pretty well" she tells me as I stand under the shower to get my hair wet.

"It was different this time. It was just children they wanted me to help them find their mother. One of them even asked me to be their mommy" I squirt some shampoo in the hands and rub it into my hair.

"Oh wow Ana, we should have been there with you"

"No it's fine; Christian was there the whole time. But I think it scared him, when I finally opened my eyes I could see that he was frighten for me and he could tell I was a little scared myself"

"What did he do?" Hmm should I tell her about the kiss?

"He held me close to him and…and…"

"Ana what Ana?"

"He wiped away my tears and kissed me"

"What!" she screams in excitement form me. "What else? Is that why you guys went into the bathroom"

"He told me that my lips were soft when I cried, and no that isn't why we went into the bathroom"

"Holy shit Ana, so what are you two dating now?"

"No Jen, we aren't dating"

"Dammit. I swear I can feel the sexual tension between the two of you"

I finish up in the shower quickly knowing that we will be leaving soon for an early dinner at the hotel's restaurant. I get out of the shower grabbing the towel that is hanging on the back of the bathroom door and wrap it around my body. I walk into the bedroom and Christian is standing there on his phone talking to someone. I clear my throat alerting him that I'm in the room.

"Mom I have to go, I'll call you later" he hangs up and stands there looking at me.

"I need to get dressed" tapping my foot waiting for him to leave the room.

"I need to fill Taylor and Sawyer in on a few things anyways, the bedroom is all yours"

"Thank you" I say as he walks out the room.

Fifteen minutes later I walk out of the bedroom and everyone is scattered around the main living area. Elliot looks away from the TV and says, "Finally, Christian can we go eat now I'm starving"

We're sitting at the table inside the restaurant going over our plains for tonight and how we want to set everything up. Since WHS is a lot smaller than the terminal we shouldn't have too many problems setting up our equipment. The only problems we will have are the fact that the hallways are much longer, and have a slight curve to them in certain areas. So we'll have to set up one DVR camera at one end of the hallway and another at the other end both facing each other so we don't miss anything.

Because we're only a few hours away from starting our investigations we all stick to either soda or water with our meal. While everyone is busy talking with each other Christian leans over to me and asks me,

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. How about you? Are you ready?"

"Same, just remember to stay within my eye sight I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Agreed" I placed my hand on top of his and gave it a little squeeze to reassure him that I won't go off on my own.

"Hey how would you guys feel if we brought a physic with us?" Elliot asks

"Um we never used a physic before" Jen states and then says, "We really never needed one. We always had Ana with us"

"How are we going to find a physic at this time of night?" Kate questions Elliot

"Easy. While Ana was in the shower and you girls were busy doing whatever it is you girls do I called down to the lobby and asked if they knew anyone around. They did, so they gave me his number and I called him. He is meeting us there"

"Elliot didn't you think it would be wise to talk to all of us about it before you go and do something stupid like that. What if the girls didn't want a physic? Hmmm? Did you ever think of that?" Christian yells at him in a whispering tone so that the other guests can't hear him.

"Fuck, sorry bro I didn't think it would be such a big deal"

"It's not, Christian it's not a big deal" I squeeze his hand again trying to get him to relax a little and it works. The longer I hold his hand the more relaxed he becomes.

We finish our meal and go back to our room. The girls and I make sure we have everything before we send the guys to load the cars. Once everything is checked and we have everything that we need Elliot, Sawyer, Taylor, and Christian gather everything and head down to the cars and put it in the trunk for us.

While the guys are doing that we help Gail with making snacks, because let's face it even though the guys just ate we all know they will be hungry in just a few hours and we are planning on staying there until at least the sun comes up.

After loading the cooler with sandwiches and drinks we make our way down to the hotel lobby where the guys are standing patiently waiting for us. Elliot's eyes go wide and smiles when he sees the cooler that Kate and I are holding.

Elliot takes the cooler from Kate and me, and carries it by himself. Men and their muscles. He doesn't even break a sweat.

We pile into the two cars and head into traffic towards WHS. Just like this morning it takes us a while to get there but as soon as I see the train tracks I know we are almost there. Taylor pulls into the same driveway as this morning. I can feel the excitement in my bones. I think Christian can tell that I'm ready to jump out of the car again because he grabs my hand and runs his thumb over my knuckles.

And on cue as soon as Taylor puts the car in park I jump out of the car, I'm too excited to sit still, this is really a dream come true to me.

Just as we were getting the last piece of equipment out of the car another car pulls up into the parking lot. With very little lighting in the parking lot it's hard to tell who it is that is in the car. I stand there next to our car and wait while everyone else goes and starts to set up. About two minutes later a short buzzed cut blonde haired man with round glasses gets out of the car and takes a good look around. His eyes land on me and smiles.

Oh my god I can't believe this. The man is Chip fucking Coffey. He has been on all the major paranormal TV shows and has worked with some big names.

"You must be Miss Steele. I'm Chip Coffey" He walks over to me and extends his hand for me to shake.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. It was a surprise to us when Elliot had mentioned it at dinner tonight. I hope you didn't have to come out of your way"

"Not at all it's my pleasure"

"Shall we go and introduce you to the rest of my crew?"

"Please lead the way" He follows me to the old laundry room where everyone is just about finished setting up all the cameras and loading everything with fresh batteries. When Jen and Kate sees who walked in with me they drop everything that is in their hand and quickly runs over to us.


	23. Chapter 23

"Holy shit your…your Chip Coffey" Kate screams and Chip just laughs

"Yes I'm Chip Coffey and you are?"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm Kate, and this is Jen and those guys" Kate points to the rest of the crew and says, "They're no one special. Oh my god Chip freaking Coffey" she screams the last part.

"Nobody special Kate really?" Christian says as he walks over to us to greet Chip.

"Mr. Coffey I'm Christian Grey nice to meet you"

"Mr. Grey it's lovely to meet you" Chip blushes as he shakes Christian's hand. Jen, Kate and I all bust into a fit of giggles, maybe now would be a good time to take the guys aside and fill them in on Chip. Nope let them suffer.

"Is everything set up and ready to go?" I ask everyone

"We're all set, whenever you're ready Ana"

"Ok let's do this thing," I say with excitement. "Wait should we split up into two groups or just go as one?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind my expert opinion, I think it might be best if you all paired up in two's"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Ana is a little different. She may need more than one person with her while she is out investigating"

"Oh I know she is different I can feel it radiating off of her, but she is safe someone is protecting her"

"Someone?" I ask

"Yes. Someone who used to be very close to you" he points to Christian

"Close to me?"

"Yes you. I think maybe a family member?"

"No one in my family that is close to me has passed away," Christian informs him. Christian looks down searching the floor trying to think who it could be. It takes him a while thinking about it but no one seems to come to mind for him.

"It's ok it'll come to you when it's time" Chip pats him on the shoulder and walks to the door with the passageway.

As I'm walking to the door I stop at the table and grab myself one of the hand held cameras, a voice recorder. Christian takes my hand and leads me to the door where Chip is waiting, everyone else follows behind us grabbing what they need and go to the passageway.

When we are all inside the building standing in the first floor hallway Chips informs everyone that he will change groups every hour, and that the first group he is going to start with is Elliot and Kate.

Chip, Elliot, and Kate head down to the death tunnel, while Jen and Sawyer go to the fifth floor. Taylor and Gail start to make their way to the second floor while Christian and I head up to the third floor.

We walk down the hallway just like we did earlier in the day but this time instead of stopping and looking in every doorway we just quickly glace in as we walk. When we reach the stairwell Christian grabs my hand and says,

"Are you sure you want to do this, we can just go back to the laundry room and wait until morning"

"I'll be fine Christian, beside you heard what Chip said someone is protecting me and I have you with me. I know you wouldn't let anything hurt me" He smiles at me knowing that what I'm saying is true.

"Alright let's do this thing. Time to find us some ghosts!" he says trying to act all big and bad as if he isn't afraid of no ghosts.

The whole way up the stairs Christian never lets go of my hand. I'm glad he doesn't. Maybe it's the Kentucky air but something just feels different. Or maybe I'm feeling whoever it is that is protecting me.

We are just about to approach the third floor. I get this whiff of ladies perfume. I can tell that Christian can smell it too because he is scrunching his nose at the smell of it.

"Ana you smell that?" he asks me and I nod my head.

"I don't know why but I get this sense that I have smelled it before somewhere"

"Where?" I ask him

"I don't know, I don't remember. Do you think it has to do with whoever it is that Chip said is protecting you?"

"Maybe, but then again it could be one of the spirits that are here trying to make their presence known"

We walk in the hallway and this time it has a different feel to it than when it did this morning. The first thing I do is hand Christian the hand held camera so that I can turn on the voice recorder, as I'm doing that Christian turns on the camcorder and begins to film. Jokingly Christian says,

"Say something to the camera Ana" So I step a few feet in front of him so he has a clear shot of me and I begin.

"Ok it's May 15th and I'm with Christian on the third floor of Waverly Hills. As we were walking up the stair well only a few feet from the door both Christian and I smelt this over powering smell of perfume" I look at my watch and then back to the camera. "It is now just after midnight and we are the only two human people on this floor, Kate and Elliot are with Chip Coffey in the death tunnel while Jen and Sawyer are on the fifth floor, and Gail and Taylor are most likely huddled in a corner somewhere on the second floor" Christian starts to laugh at my joke about Gail and Taylor.

I take the lead and start walking down the hallway and Christian follows behind recording my every word. We stop when we get to the old nurses station and see that there is a ball in the middle of the floor. Christian gives me this look as if to say why the fuck is there a ball in the middle of the hallway.

I put my hand up as if to tell him just watch. I have been to many places where people leave things for the spirits to play with, it's always a good way to communicate as well. I pick up the ball and walk through one of the old patients rooms that leads to the sun porch. I look at the floor on the sun porch area and see that there is only a light dusting of dust and sit down, I pat the space next to me for Christian to sit, but instead he just stands in front of me and continues to record.

I take the ball and extend my hands placing the ball about a good foot away from me so that there is no way I'll be able to move it myself.

"Ana what are you doing?"

"Just watch, if there's something here you'll see" I place the voice recorder in front of me and start my experiment with the ball.

"If anyone is here with us tonight I just want to say that my name is Ana and the man holding the camera in his hand is Christian. We're not here to hurt you we just want to try and talk with you. If front of me there is this little square looking things and if you talk into it we'll be able to hear you. Also there is a ball about a foot away from me, if you want to show us that you're here with us we would like for you to move the ball"

"Ana, wait a minute. I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Sure it is"

We stand there for I don't know how long watching the ball waiting for it to move, but it doesn't. I can tell that Christian is getting annoyed by just standing around and recording a ball.

"Ok so if there is anyone here with us could you please move the ball?" I say loud enough so that my voice could be heard clearly. We stand there and wait again, and again nothing is happening. Ok it's now time for me to take matters into my own hands.

I get up from off the floor and brush off the dust that is on my behind, I pick up the ball and say,

"Ok I'm holding the ball in my hands I want you to watch and see what I do because I want you to do the same." I put the ball back down on the floor and give it a gentle tap so that it rolls a few feet away from us.

"Ok now I want you to tap the ball so that it will come back to us, so that we know that you are here with us" Standing next to Christian we both watch again for the ball to move. Another five minutes go by and nothing happens.

"Let's go Ana this is bull shit nothing is even happening, I bet this….." And just like that the ball rolls right up to Christian's feet.

"Ah Ana?"

"Yeah"

"Did the ball just roll to us?"

"Yeah it did"

"What do we do now?" He asks. To be honest I have no freaking clue because nothing like this has ever happened to me.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" he whispers to me in a scared tone.

"Just hold your horses" I bend down and roll the ball back to where it was before and stand back up.

"Keep the camera on the ball"

"No shit Sherlock" Ass!

We wait about a minute and the ball rolls back to us again, but it doesn't make it all the way to our feet this time.

"Can you please tell us your name" We wait about a good 30 seconds before we start to ask more questions.

"We're going to ask you a few yes or no questions. If the answer is yes we want you to move the ball, but if the answer is no don't move it"

"Are you a women?" We wait and watch and in no time at all the ball starts to move.

"Did you get that?" I ask Christian, making sure he doesn't take the camera off the ball.

"Yeah" I wait until the ball stops moving and ask another question.

"We're you a patient here at Waverly Hills?" Again the ball starts to move, but this time it rolls away from us, so of course we follow it to where it moved too.

We continue to ask questions to the spirit who is playing with the ball. Before we knew it, 2 hours have went by. We noticed that towards the end the taps on the ball have become weaker and weaker.

"You want to go to another floor?" Christian asks

"Sure what floor?"

"How about we head down to the first floor and find out what the hell it was that pinched me"

"Sounds good"

We walk back down to the end of the hallway to the staircase we took a few hours ago. Again Christian takes my hand and I gladly accept it. As we are walking down the stairs to get to the first floor a rush of cold air comes rushing pass us. We stop and both look at each other, then look up the stairs, and then down the stairs. We see and hear nothing.

Taking one-step at a time and going as slow as we possibly can so that we can see if it happens again, but sadly enough, it doesn't. We are about five steps away from the first floor door when we hear Chips voice echoing from down the hall.

From the sounds of it, it looks like they had a good time in the death tunnel. I wonder if Kate caught anything on camera or on her voice recorder. When we get to the hallway we see Elliot, Kate and Chip walking towards us.

"Well hello there you two" Chip smiles

"Hi! Did you guys catch anything good in the tunnel?"

"We sure did"

"Well you want to fill me in on what it was that you caught"

"Well there were footsteps, and a low growling sound coming from the end of the tunnel, at first Kate and I both thought it was Elliot's stomach but he assured us it wasn't"

"Wow that's amazing. So I take it your off to go find Jen and Sawyer?"

"Yes ma'am you would be correct, but don't worry I'll be with you and Christian soon enough"

"Great looking forward to it" I wave to them all as they continue down the hallway.

Christian and I go on our way back to the morgue area where he got pinched this morning. Before we go into the morgue as I joke I reach my free hand behind him and pinch his butt. He tightens his jaw and through his teeth he hisses at me, "What was that for?"

"I just figured if the ghost seen me do it maybe they would get the hint to do it again to you" I giggle

"Oh yeah well what if I do this" he pinches my butt, but instead of using just two fingers he uses his whole hand and OMG does that turn me the fuck on. "Now maybe they will pinch you too"

"That wasn't a pinch Christian, you copped a feel," I scold him a little.

"And a nice feel it was, if I do say so myself"

"Hey what happen to 'I'll make sure we're on our best behavior?"

"Your right I'm sorry. Would you like to spank me for being a bad boy?"

"If you don't knock it off I just might," I warn.

We spend the next hour and a half in the morgue area waiting for something to happen to either of us but nothing does. So instead of sticking around we walked around to where they hold their haunted house during Halloween time. The room is pitch black even with our flashlights on we don't see much.

There is a large chair that is up against the one wall. I think it might be a prop for their haunted house.

"I'm going to go and sit down over there" I point my flashlight to the chair to show Christian.

"Good idea, how about we use the laser grid too. This way we can see if anything breaks the beams"

"Awesome" Christian grabs the laser grid from his back pocket and set it up on the floor of the room facing away from us.

He then comes over to the chair where I'm sitting and takes the seat next to me.

"Do you think we'll see anything?" he asks

"I don't know maybe"

We stay silent for about 30 minutes just watching the walls to see if anything crosses the beams in front of us.

As we sit here in total darkness my eyes start to feel heavy but I start to feel a hand guild up my leg and thinking that it's Christian I go and push it away but every time I do there isn't anything there to push away. Another five minutes later I feel it again, so this time instead of pushing it away I grab my flash light and quickly shine it down on my leg.

"What are you doing?" he asks

"What am I doing? What are you doing? I know you're trying to scare me but it's not working"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Cut the crap Grey, you think I don't feel your hand on my leg working its way up to my thigh" Not that I mind his hands on me but right now isn't the time for touchy feely.

"Ana I'm serious, I don't know what you're talking about my hands have been on my knees the whole time"

"Whatever Christian, just keep your hands to yourself this time"

"Don't get all pissy with me STEELE. If I wanted to touch you, you would know because it wouldn't be your leg or your thigh that I would be touching" I swallow hard. Was he just referring to my…Yep I think he was.

"And beside you know it would be me"

"How so?"

"Because when we touch I get this electric charge, and I know you feel it too" I know exactly what he is talking about, he is right when we touch or hold hands the feeling rushes all over me. Not to mention the first time we kissed at the terminal, that feeling I may never be able to explain.

"Yes I do feel it"

"And it feels like this" he is now running his hand from my knee to the top part of my thigh where my shorts stop.

"Yes" I whisper

"What about this" his hand then travels up my arm to the top of my shoulder and up my neck. Goose bumps are forming on my arms and legs.

"Christian" I whisper again

"Shhh" I can feel him leaning into me. I felt his soft warm lips just under my right ear. He's leaving feather light kisses on the side of my neck. I don't know what came over me but I turn my head and captured his lips with mine. The kiss started off slow but it turned into something more passionate.

My hands snaked around his neck. My fingers lightly skim across the stubble on his lower jaw. This feels incredible but also a tiny bit wrong. His hands move from neck to my legs, he picks me up so I'm straddling him. I feel his cock grow underneath me, poking me through my shorts. He rocks his hips back and forth rubbing just right against my sex.

I start kissing his neck and lower jaw. He rocks his groan even harder into me I moan into his neck.

"Oh god Ana" he whispers. His hands travel from my hips to my breasts. He takes each one into his hands and squeezes them gently. He then finds my hard nipples through my bra and shirt and pinches them lightly with his thumb and index finger. The sensation that runs through me makes me whip my head back exposing my neck. He runs his tongue along the base of my neck.

"Ahhhh" I cry out as I feel my orgasm building between my legs.

"Do you feel it Ana? Do you feel how much I want you, how much love I have for you?" There is that word love again and it rolls off his tongue so graceful.

"I want you Christian, now" My hands move quickly between us, my fingers find his zipper to his pants. I lift up just a little and unzip his pants, I reach in and find his rock hard cock and pull it out of his boxers. He moans when I wrap my hand around it and slowly begin to pump.

He removes his hands from my hips to between my legs, he pulls my shorts over to the side my whole sex is completely out in the open. Still holding his erection in my hands I position myself over it and lower my body.

"Fuck Ana, you feel so fucking good baby. You're so tight"

"Oh god Christian" I match my rocking with his. He grips my hair in his hands and tugs lightly it sending a wicked sensation straight to my core. I'm so close to my climax.

"I'm close Ana. I can't hold it any longer"

"Let go Christian," I pant in a whisper.

"ANA!" he cries out my name sending me over the edge to my own orgasm.

"Ah shit Christian I'm coming, I'm coming" he thrusts into me harder.

"Ana"

"Hmmm"

"Ana" I feel him nudging my shoulder.

"MmmHmm"


	24. Chapter 24

"Ana. Ana. Wake up" I open my eyes. I see that I'm sitting next to Christian and have my head resting on Christian's shoulders.

"W-what" I sit straight up and look around. It's still very dark in the room but Christian has his flashlight on. Was I dreaming that?

"Did you enjoy your nap?" he asks. Oh buddy you have no idea how much I enjoyed that nap.

"How long was I asleep for?" I wonder.

"Not long, maybe twenty minutes at the most. Did you know you talk and moan in your sleep" Oh for the love of god let the floor swallow me whole.

"I do? What did I say?" Please, please tell me I didn't scream or moan your name.

"Nothing that I could make out" Oh thank god.

"So did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Nope nothing"

"Well that's a shame; maybe we should try another floor?" I say

"What floor did you have in mind?" he asks. I know what he is going to say if I suggest the fifth floor.

"I was thinking about the fifth floor?"

"Ana I don't think that is a good idea, not after what happened this morning"

"Christian you promised you would help me. Those children are stuck here. They need our help"

"I know I did Ana, but I'm worried that something might happen to you again" His concern for me makes my heart skip a beat. Justin was never like this. Justin could care less what happened to me while I was out on an investigation.

"Christian you heard what Chip said, I have someone protecting me" I look at him. "And I have you to protect me" I place my hand on his.

"Ok but the first sign of anything that goes wrong we leave"

"Ok" I pout.

Christian gets up from the chair and holds his hand out for me and I take it. We walk hand in hand all the way to the stairwell. We walk up a few floors until we hear someone calling out to us,

"Ana, Christian is that you two" we both turn around to see Chip standing behind us.

"Yes it is" Christian replied

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, we are just heading up to the fifth floor," I inform him.

"Great I wanted to go back up there" He starts walking up the stairs to catch up with us.

When we reach the fifth floor I don't feel the same as I did this morning, I don't feel the children, and I don't feel the nurse. I wonder what happened to them. I let go of Christian's hand and start to look around. They have to be here. I know they're here somewhere. I start to worry.

"Ana sweetheart what's wrong?" Chip asks

"They're not here, the kids aren't here"

"They're here they are just hiding right now. Come on let's sit down, there has been something I have been waiting to say to the two of you"

We all sit down on the floor and huddle into a little circle. We all place our flashlight in the middle standing up so that the light will eliminate the small little room that we are sitting in. Chip closes his eyes for a few seconds then opens them he looks me right in the eyes.

"I can see why you're so worried about the child Ana" I nod slowly and lower my head. Christian hand finds my back and start to rub tiny circles into it.

"You have been thinking about something lately haven't you?" Chips asks and I nod. It's true I have been thinking about something for a while now, but I'm not sure if I should indulge in it or not.

"That's ok Ana you don't have to tell us if you don't want to" Chip adds.

"Now Christian have you thought about what I had told you earlier? Have you figured who it is?" Christian shakes his head.

"No, to be honest everyone in my family is alive and well"

"Ok that's it I'm just going to cut to the chase. Christian it's your mother"

"His mother? Grace? She is back in Seattle, how can she be protecting me? Is she having an outer body experience or something?" I look at Christian and then to Chip. I think it hit Christian because he looks at Chip with his eyes wide and a worried look on his face.

"Yes his mother, she is the one who has been protecting you from the very first day that the two of you met. She says that you're the one who can fill the whole in his heart, she also said that you need to ask him?"

"Ask him what?" Chip looks like he is having a mental conversation with himself, when he is finished he turns his head slightly so that he can whisper in my ear.

"Ask him to be the father of your child" he leans away and smiles. I just stare at him with that WTF look. My mouth is wide open and my eyes are hooded.

"She wants you to know that it would be good for the both of you"

"What is he talking about Ana?"

"I…I don't know" trying to play it off. Christian is starting to get angry. He stands up and starts shouting at Chip.

"How the fuck did you know about my birth mother. Tell me" he demands "Was it Elliot, was Elliot the one who fucking told you?" The veins in his neck are about ready to bust.

"Christian you need to calm down you're going to give yourself a heart attack"

"TELL ME!" he screams again.

"Your mother is here, she is the one who is telling me all of this. Please you need to calm down Christian"

"I don't believe this shit" Christian starts to pace back and forth. "I can't deal with this right now" he heads for the door and I try to get off the floor as quick as I can but Chip grabs my hand and I look at him.

"Give him some space, he needs to cool off" I sit back on the floor and watch as Christian runs down the stairs.

"This is insane," I say while running my hands across my face and shaking my head.

"It seems like it, doesn't it" I shake my head yes.

"Listen I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just relaying a message from the other side" He is right. It really isn't his fault he was just conveying a message from Christian's birth mother.

"It's ok, but I think we should call it a night," Chip agrees and we both struggle for a moment getting off the floor. This day has really took a lot out of me.

As Chip and I are walking down the stairs and through the hallways, we come across the whole gang and explain to them that we think it might be a good time to leave. I don't want to go into detail why it's time to leave. It just not my place to say. With everyone following Chip and I. We make it to the old laundry room where I had expected to see Christian but he isn't there. Tina comes rushing over to me and takes me to the other side of the room.

"Tina what's wrong is everything ok?" I ask with concern in my voice. I don't even know this women but I can already tell she is worried or freaked out about something.

"It's Mr. Grey" Oh shit she must be scared if she is calling him Mr. Grey "Where is he?"

"He came storming in here, looked around, and left. I think he is still on the property but I'm not sure"

"It's ok I'll look for him, can you tell the other I'll be back in a little while"

"Sure" she gives me a sadden smile and then nods her head.

I take off out the main door that leads to the back of WHS. I go over to where the cars are parked to see if maybe Christian is in there waiting for us to leave, but he isn't. I look across the parking lot to see if he is near the woods but I can't seem to find him. As of right now I'm on a wild goose chase and Christian is the game.

I take my time walking across the parking lot to the side of the building, as I'm walking I take out my little hand held camera and start snapping pictures. Hey you never know. I can see the sun starting to rise, giving me some light to work with. Step by step I take as many pictures as I can, not only to see if any ghosts appear but for memories as well. With everything going on who knows if I'll ever be back here again.

I slowly walk to the one side of the building. I come face to face with a fucking statue that scared the living shit out of me. I let out a loud scream that I'm sure my mother could have heard back in New York. The statue is about 6 feet tall and is in the shape of a nurse. Oh holy hell. When I get my breathing under control I continue to walk around the property to the front of the building.

Christian is sitting on the ground with his legs bent and spread open. I stand there looking at him for about five minutes. I know he needs his space so I want to give it to him.

He keep mumbling something to himself every couple of minutes. He gets up from the ground and brushes off his backside. I step out from behind the tree I was standing behind. He starts to walk but stops when he sees me. His eyes are puffy and red. His hair is a mess from running his hands through it.

He kicks at rock that is in front of him and lowers his head.

"Hi"

"Hi" he sighs, lifting his head so I can look at his face.

"You've been crying?" I state. Looking at his tear stained face. I mimic the same thing Christian did to me this morning. I wiped away the wet tears that are on his face and slowly reach up on my tippy toes and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Pulling away from his face. I look into his eyes and say, "Your lips are soft too when you cry"

"Must be something in the water" he smiles at me. I know he is trying to lighten the mood so that I'm not worrying about him. I can't help it I know. I will always be worrying about him and everything he does.

"Christian I'm sorry about everything that happened up there"

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize for it"

"I know but I just feel like I needed to say it to you" I caress the side of his face with my hand.

"What is everyone doing?" he asks

"I think they are packing up our things and loading it into the cars"

"Ana you don't have to leave. I can just have Taylor drive me back to the hotel and have him come back"

"No Christian if you leave I leave, remember you said you want to keep me in your sight at all times" I wink at him.

"I said that did I"

"Yes Mr. Grey you did"

"Mr. Grey huh?"

"Well that's your name isn't it" I giggle and slowly walk backwards.

"Where do you think you're going Anastasia?"

"Away" I smile at him

"Oh yeah, where?"

"Over there" I point to the old driveway that WHS used to use back in the day before Tina and Charlie put in the new driveway that takes you to the back of the building.

I turn around and start to walk faster. I can hear Christian coming up from behind me. When I glance over my shoulder I see that he is only feet away from me and has the biggest smile on his face. He looks like a teenager with his smile.

Half way down the driveway the driveway it becomes harder to walk since Mother Nature took over. The old road is covered in moss and other plant life. Swinging my hand back and forth Christian grabs it. I look down at our joined hands and smile.

I look over to him and see that he is deep in thought about something, just when I was about to ask him what he was thinking about he asked me,

"What did chip whisper in your ear when we were upstairs?" Oh no, if I tell him what chip told me I don't know how he would react. How do I even begin to tell him that his birth mother wants him to be the father of my child? I'm starting to wonder if spirits on the other side do drugs, because that is one fucked up thing for a ghost to say to me and believe me I have heard some strange requests before from spirits. One wanted me to light up a cigarette and blow it into their face. Crazy right?

"Nothing, it was something stupid"

"If it was something stupid you can tell me, I swear I won't laugh" Oh I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it.

"He said that your birth mother thinks I should ask you to be the father of my child, meaning to get me pregnant" Silence. Yep that was the reaction I was looking for, not to mention his face is white as a ghost. Excuse the pun.

"Stupid right?" I fake a laugh. He doesn't seem to think it's funny. Instead his breathing has become heavy.

"Christian?" He doesn't even look at me. He is running his hands in his hair, down his face.

"Hey it's ok. Nothing to freak out about. I'm sure Chip was just fucking around. You know, trying to make a joke"

"That's not something someone should joke about Anastasia"

"You're right. It isn't. I'm sorry Christian. To be fair it's all Elliot's fault. I mean he is the one who called Chip. If you're mad at anyone it should be Elliot. If you want I can try and hold him down so you can beat the crap out of him" The last part earns me a laugh from Christian. That's a relief.

It takes us a little longer to walk up the driveway because of the incline but we manage to do it without slipping on the gravel due to the over growth. Everyone is standing by the cars in the back parking lot. The first thing I do is walk right up to Elliot.

"You're going to get it" I tease.

"What the….what did I do?" He questions. I don't say anything. I just get into the car and wait for Christian to join me. Elliot stops Christian before he gets into the car and starts asking twenty questions. Christian stands there and begins to laugh.

"I'm serious Christian what the hell did I do wrong?" Christian doesn't say anything. He gets into the car and tells Taylor to go. As Taylor starts to go in reverse Christian and I watch Elliot stand there trying to figure out what the hell just happened. We both laugh.

"Do you think we should tell him?" I ask Christian.

"Nope. Let him live in fear for a little while" Christian grins.

"Your mean" I giggle.

"Nope just paying him back for all those years he picked on me," He laughs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this is late. **

Christian, Taylor, Gail, and I arrive at the hotel before everyone did. I'm so tired. All I want to do is go right to bed. I'm sure Christian is feeling the same way because walking through the hotel lobby he's having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"I need sleep" I mumble as we step into the elevator. Christian tries to say something but all I hear is a scramble of words. I'm too tired to even listen to what he has to say.

Taylor looks at the two of us and shakes his head with a laugh.

"And what may I ask is so fucking funny Taylor" Christian finally speaks in words I can understand.

"Nothing sir" Taylor quickly wipes the grin off his face and stands up straight.

"That's what I thought" Christian slurs because of the lack of sleep.

"Hush yourself Christian," I scold at him. Well as best as I could scold at him half asleep.

The elevator doors open and we step out with the help from Gail and Taylor. Taylor takes his key car out of his jacket pocket and opens the door. The two of them direct us to our bedroom. As soon as the bed comes into my sight I plop right down onto it. I glance over at Christian and he did the same.

In a matter of seconds we both pass out…

**(Ok so I was going to take out the lemon between Christian and Ana. But I decided to turn it into another dream that Ana has. I mean it was a damn good lemon to just delete) **

I wake up hours later. I feel so well rested. I also feel cold. Christian isn't next to me in the bed. Instead he is sitting on the oversized chair that sits in the corner. Christian has his head resting in his right hand and has his left leg draped over the armrest sleeping. I slowly get out of the bed. I walk over to the chair. He is still wearing the same clothes he fell asleep in but his shoes and socks are off leaving him in his sexy bare feet.

I sit on the floor leaning up against the chair between his legs, I lean my head back onto the sit. I feel him stir a little in the chair. I close my eyes and listen to his breathing.

I don't know how long I had been sleeping but I wake up to feeling Christian run his hands through my hair. The strokes are short. I hear him let out a long sigh. I open my eyes to look up at him. He doesn't smile, smirk, or grin at me. He face is emotionless; he is just staring at me. I turn around slowly so that I'm facing him.

I rest my elbows between his legs on the chair. He lowers his left leg and I prop my arms on his thighs. I lift my head and smile up at him. I glance over at the clock on the nightstand and see that it's already 4 in the afternoon. We're going to be leaving in an hour or so for dinner.

"I'm going to go and take a shower before we head out for dinner" I tell him and I lift myself off the floor. I don't know what came over me but half way to the bathroom I stopped and looked over my shoulder. Christian eyes were glued to me. He is watching every step I take. Fuck it!

While still looking at him I start to remove my clothing, exposing my naked body to him. I hear him gasp and see him lick his lips. I bite my lips very seductively and continue to walk into the bathroom. Once I'm in there I quickly think of what I'm going to do once he is in here, that's if he took the hint. I turn the water on full blast and quickly step in, I let the water run over my head for a few seconds soaking my hair.

I close my eyes and turn around so that my back is facing the shower door. I figured by now Christian would have come in. I grab the soap puff and squeeze some of my body wash onto it. I take a step back so that I can wash myself and I bump into something. I turn around and Christian is standing there naked and his member is fully on display. My assumption was right as I glanced down. He will break me in half. The thought of being deliriously sore because of him turns me on.

He stands there smirking at me. I know he knows what I'm thinking.

"Can I help?" He asks and takes the puff from my hand. He moves my hair over my shoulder and starts to wash my back slowly. He fingers lightly touches me sending waves of goose bumps up and down my body. He stands closer to me. I can feel his erection press up against my lower back and my upper cheeks of my ass.

I lean my head back and rest it on his chest. His hand snakes around to my waist and continues to wash me. The puff falls to the floor and his hands make their way to the front of my folds. He slips his fingers in rubbing his index and middle finger over my clit. He rubs tiny circles over and over again. I feel my whole insides tighten by this feeling.

His fingers slip lower into my core and I let out a soft long moan.

"Fuck you are so wet"

He presses even harder into me. I reach my hand between our bodies. I grab hold of his harden erection and squeeze slightly. The sexiest moan escaped from his mouth. I release the grip I have on his erection and start to grind my ass into him. He has one hand on my lower stomach pulling me into him and the other is still working its magic on my sex. I don't know if it's because I'm not used to having a man place his hand there or if it's because I'm worried that Christian will feel the tiny stretch marks but I manage to slip my hand between his hand my stomach.

He continues to alternate from my clit to my opening. The feeling is so over whelming that any second now I'm going to combust. I can already feel my knees start to give out.

"Christian I'm…..I'm going to" he stops. He moves his fingers out of me. Suddenly I feel empty and wanting more. I turn around to look at him giving him a look to why he stopped when I was just about to cum.

"Come here" he pulls me to him. Bending down slightly he grabs my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. He starts to kiss me. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but then turned into something much more deep and passionate.

Still holding me he walks out of the shower and straight into the bedroom. We are both soaking wet with water dripping from every inch of our bodies. He walks until his knees hit the side of the bed. The thought of him throwing me on the bed is the first thing that came to my mind. But instead he turns around and sits.

He lets go of my butt and moves his hands. One hand is at the small of my back holding me tightly and the other is spread around the back and side of my neck.

"You are so beautiful" he looks me in the eyes. I reposition myself so that I'm hovering over his erection.

I let him slowly enter me. The feeling of fullness over whelms me. My mouth goes to an 'O' as he goes as deep as he can.

"Fuck Ana you are so tight" he says before he starts moving his hips. I match his rhythm with my own and soon enough we become in sync with our movements.

I can feel my orgasm building again just like it did in the shower. I knew it wouldn't be long before I erupt into a million tiny little piece all at the hands of Christian Grey.

"Ahhhhhh" I cry out as Christian pinches my nipples.

"That's it baby scream for me. I want to hear you"

"Oooohhhh god Christian. Yes just like that. Don't stop" his thrusts become harder and faster.

My orgasm is just about to rip through me until Christian lifts me up off of him. What the hell? Why is it when I'm so close this motherfucker stops?

"Christian what wrong, why did you stop?"

"I want to make love to you Ana"

"Isn't that what we we're doing Christian?"

"No Ana. I was fucking you. I don't want to fuck you I want to make love to you. I want to look into your eyes and watch you come undone under me" He stands up with me still in his arms. He turns around and kneels on the bed. I let go of his neck and fall to the middle of the bed.

He slowly crawls up the bed kissing every inch of my body starting from my toes until he reaches my neck. He positions himself right between my legs. He looks at me. Waiting for me to give him permission to enter. I nod my head. He slams into me. My head arches back and I let out a loud scream of pleasure. He takes his time thrusting into me…..in…..and then out…..in…..and then out again. My body is still not used to his size.

He starts to slow his movement. Kissing me. Caressing me. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of him making love to me. When I open them he is staring at me, my blue to his grey.

"Oh god Ana" he moan into my mouth.

"Fuck Christian….I'm….coming, I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't stop….Ahhhhh fuck don't stop" I scream. He thrusts hard into me a few more times.

"Fuuuucccckkkk" he screams as his own orgasm takes over his body.

He falls on top of me knocking whatever air I had left in my body out. We are both laying there panting like a dog in heat. I can't believe what just happened.

I start to drift back off to sleep…

The buzzing of the alarm wakes me up. You have got to me kidding me. Another "fucking" dream. What is with me? This is the second sex dream I have had of Christian and I having sex. Maybe it's because we're spending too much time together. Or because we're sharing the same bed? Who knows?

Christian is still asleep on his side of the bed. It doesn't even look like he moved an inch. I carefully get out of bed so I don't wake him. In the bathroom I turn on the shower and wash myself.

Walking out of the bathroom I see Christian must have woken up because he is no longer on the bed sleeping. I get dressed and go into the living area. Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee and munching on an apple from the fruit basket.

"Mor….afternoon" I say as I walk up behind him.

"Hey" He smiles. Getting up from his chair and offering it to me.

"Thanks" I take it. He walks behind the breakfast bar and pours me a cup of coffee.

"Here you look like you might need this"

"Thanks again" I smile before taking a sip. Wow! This is some strong ass coffee.

"Good?" He asks.

"A little strong" I scrunch my face and pout my lips taking another sip.

"Sorry"

"It's ok. I take it Gail is still asleep?" If Gail was awake she would never let Christian make coffee.

"Yeah, so is everyone else too" He shrugs.

"Well it looks like you and I will have to fend for ourselves," I giggled.

"I highly doubt that" He reaches over to the phone on the counter and dials 0.

"Yes this is Christian Grey in the presidential suite. I would like to order room service" He places an order large enough to feed an army. He must be thinking of everyone else as well.

By the time room service came to our room everyone was awake.

We ate, washed up, and then spent the remainder of our day doing a little sightseeing. Downtown Louisville is something that is a must to see. It has a lot of old world charm to it. It's a good thing we had Taylor and a GPS with us because there is no doubt we would have been lost 95% of the time.

For dinner we went to Sonic. I would so thrilled that we went. Our waitress really did serve us in roller skates. How cool is that. Elliot the pain in the ass that he is tried to challenge her to a race. Let's just say she won by a long shot.

We finished our burgers and cheesy tots and went back to the hotel to grab our equipment, and just like the night before we loaded it into the car and made our way back to Waverly. Tonight when we walked into the building everything felt different. Not like last night. It wasn't a bad feeling either. It felt calm.

We stayed there until 8 in the morning this time and I'm sad to say nothing happened. No movement with the ball like the night before. No children on the fifth floor asking for me to stay and be their mom. It was as if someone told them all to hide. It sucked.

We packed up all our things and said our good byes and thanked Tina and Charlie for having us and told them that we would see them soon, and that any time they are in the Seattle area to come to the terminal.

We arrived at Seattle airport later that night. Christian instructed Sawyer to drive us girls back to our apartment. Kate and Elliot locked lips for a good ten minutes before Christian pulled them apart. Christian and I said out good byes as well with a hug. A hug that was a little longer than it should have been. When we broke apart Christian stared at me with love in his eyes.

June and July came and left. Elliot's crew finished the whole concourse area of the terminal; it looked just like it did back in the day. We are now in the first week of August and this coming weekend we open for candle light tours. The girls and I have already talked about waiting until September to start the ghost hunts.

Because I have been so busy around the terminal with everything I hired Mia to be my asst. She was happier than a pig in shit, and because she has worked out so well and learned the history of the terminal she is going to be doing a few of the tours this weekend.

When Grace and Carrick found that out, they bought out the whole hour and a half time slot for friends and family to come on the tour.

The tour is pretty simple. We start off near the entrance of the concourse. We explain to everyone how the idea of the terminal came to play, when construction started and finished, how much it cost back then to build and so on. Then as we go throughout the building we have someone who would fill everyone in on the ghost stories of the terminal. Since Jen and Kate will be doing the other tours I told Mia I would walk with her and fill everyone in about the ghosts. It works out extremely well for the two of us.

…..

The weekend is finally here and everyone but Christian has shown. Everyone has gathered near the clock in the middle of the concourse.

"Thank you all for coming and helping out with the candle light tours. We are completely booked solid for tonight, Jen you and Sawyer are going to take the first tour, while Kate and Elliot are going to take the second. Kelly and Mark will take the third and Mia and I will take the last tour which is pretty much the whole Grey/Trevelyan family. If anyone in your tour is interested the gift shop will be open but please ask them to wait until after the tour is finished. Also at the end of the tour please let the guest know about the ghost hunts that will start to take place in September. Tickets are $60.00 each and can either be bought tonight or online. Does anyone have any question or concerns before our guests arrive?" Everyone looks around quickly at each other and then shakes their head no.

"Alright, let's all get into position. Our first tour starts in ten minutes and I can hear the cars pulling up" I clap my hands and everyone separates and goes where they need to be. Mia and I go to my office since we are taking the last tour so we aren't needed for a couple of hours.

Mia and I go over the schedules for the ghost hunts and tours. We also go over some of the e-mails I have been getting about people wanting to rent out the concourse for wedding and other events that they wish to have here.

I get a text message from Mark telling me that he and Kelly are just about finished with their tour. Mia and I make our way from our office and head over to the foyer where the whole Grey/Trevelyan family is waiting including Christian. My heart skips a beat when I see him.

Grace is the first one to walk up to me and engulf me in one of her hugs.

"Ana it is so lovely to see you sweetheart, how are you? You look amazing"

"Thank you Grace you look stunning yourself"

"Have you done something different to your hair Ana, you look different?" Carrick asks

"Nope not that I am aware of, I have been too busy with work to have anything done"

"Well if work makes you look this good keep up the good job because you look amazing" Grace says to me and I blush.

"So are you all ready for your first candle light tour?" Everyone nods their head in excitement.

We start our tour at the large buffalo statue that was donated to us by the science museum of Seattle. Mia begins with her information about the terminal, while I stand in the background keeping an eye out of everyone's reaction. As Mia finishes up with the information on how the terminal got started I start with how the girls and I came upon this place. Once I'm finished we make it over to the old walkway where you used to be able to go to the platforms for the trains.

Mia again starts to talk, giving a little more history on how the soldiers would leave and only a few of them would return. It went on like this for the next hour, we would go to certain parts of the terminal and Mia would talk about the history and I would fill everyone in about the ghost stories.

When the last person left I shut the door and screamed. We did it. We pulled it off and it was amazing! I don't know what it was but I ran into Christian arms and he twirled me around as if I was a rag doll.

"You did it Ana. You turned nothing into something that's out of this world"

"I didn't do it all by myself. I had help"

"But you're the one who had the vision"

"Fine, fine. I had the vision. What do you say we treat everyone to a drink?"

"I would say hurry up and lock all the doors and let's get this party started" Elliot says from behind us.

Christian and I both shake our head at him. Elliot is such a teenager sometimes.


	26. Chapter 26

That night Christian drove me home from the bar. He stuck with only having water since he had to be up in the morning for work. I on the other hand had a few to many.

Christian helped me into my apartment. He even insisted that he help me get undress and into something a little more comfortable. I protested and told him that I could do it myself. He whined like a child for a few seconds but walked out the room closing the door ever so slowly trying to get a peek.

After getting changed into a t-shirt and some pajama shorts I yelled out to Christian to come back in. The door swung open so fast it nearly gave me a heart attack. I laid down in bed and Christian tucked me in. He stayed with me for a little while but sadly he had to leave. He kissed me on my forehead told me that he loved me and left.

I feel so bad for the fact that I can't say it back to him. One day it'll happen.

The next morning I wake up to my phone ringing, without looking at the phone I answer.

"Hello?"

"Ana it's Grace. I was calling to see if you would like to go to lunch with me today?"

"Oh Grace I don't know if I can…" Feeling a little hung over right now.

"Ana I have already talked to Mia and she said you don't have anything scheduled until later today" Shit.

"Sure Grace, Would you like for me to pick you up or would you like to meet somewhere?"

"How about you meet me at that nice little bistro on Delaware Ave. Say around noon"

"Great I'll see you there Grace" I hang up the phone and sigh. Why did I have to drink so god damn much.

I slowly get my aching body out of bed. It's only ten. I know I'm not old but I'm not young either.

Once I'm showered and dressed I walk into the kitchen and see Jen standing there reading one of her magazines drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning"

"Morning, what are you up too today?" I ask

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Grace invited me to have lunch with her at the bistro on Delaware"

"I love that place. They have the best fried calamari in the world"

"You want to come with? I'm sure Grace wouldn't mind you tagging along"

"You serious?"

"Yeah sure why not?"

"What time do you need to be there? Will I have enough time for a shower?"

"Noon. So you have more than enough time. But knowing you, you might want to jump in the shower now it we'll end up being late"

"Hey. It's not my fault I like to take my time in the shower"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just get your butt moving" She takes a gulp of her coffee and places the mug into the sink and skips off into her bedroom to shower.

Twenty minutes later Jen emerges from her bedroom smelling as if someone hit her with a perfume bottle. God woman you only need a few squirts.

"Ready!"

I grab my purse and key's. We walk out of the apartment to my car. I hold open the door and take a deep breath, I can do this, I can do this, I say to myself. Never drinking again.

Less than fifteen minutes later I pull in front of the little bistro. Grace's car is right in front of mine. She must be inside already.

We both get out of the car at the same time, when I look past Grace's car I see Christian's R8 parked in front of hers. I wasn't expecting Christian to be here too.

Jen and I walk inside and are greeted by the hostess.

"Good afternoon, table for two?" she asks

"Um no I'm meeting someone here"

"Name?"

"I believe it would be under Grey"

"Ah yes, right this way. Please follow me" she turns on her heel and starts to walk. Jen and I both follow her to the back of the bistro. As Jen and I get closer to the table my heart starts to race. I always get like this when Christian is nearby.

Grace and Christian are talking with each other. Both laughing away at something Christian had said.

When we reach the table both Grace and Christian stand from their seats. Grace comes over and hugs me and kisses me on both my cheeks and does the same to Jen.

"I hope you don't mind that Jen is with me"

"Not at all, I hope you don't mind that Christian is joining us as well" I shake my head. How could I mind having Christian there?

The four of us take out seats and the waitress comes over to take me and Jen's drink order. I order a glass of orange juice while Jen orders a bloody Mary.

"How are you feeling this morning Ana?" Christian asks with a smirk.

"I'm feeling much better thank you" I lie. I feel like shit.

"So Christian was telling me that next month you're going to start with ghost hunts at the terminal. Are you excited?"

"Yes we are. It should be very interesting to see how the spirits react to outsiders"

"Wonderful, I'm so proud of you Ana, you have really come a long way"

"Thank you Grace, but I couldn't have done it without the help of your son" she smiles at me, and then looks over to Christian with an even bigger smile.

We held a nice light conversation during lunch about the paranormal. Everyone was surprised when Grace has asked if herself, and Carrick could come down to the terminal one night to see what it's like to ghost hunt.

Christian was the first to speak. "Mom do you think that's a wise choice?"

"And what is that supposed to mean Christian" She narrows her eyes at him.

"Nothing I was just saying..." I cut him.

"What Christian means to say is Grace, whenever you would like to come day or night; you are more than welcome too. In fact if you would like I'm free after lunch so if you want to follow me to the terminal I can give you a rundown on everything"

"That is so nice of you dare. Isn't that nice of her Christian," I laugh. He is in so much trouble. I guess it's a good thing he doesn't live at home anymore.

"Yes mother. Anastasia is the nicest person I know" He smiles sweetly at me.


	27. Chapter 27

**I know this is such a short chapter but I had to remove a lot of stuff for it to go the way I wanted it to. Enjoy. **

When lunch is over Grace Follows me and Jen over to the terminal. Unfortunately Christian couldn't join us because he had things he needed to take of back at GEH. But he promised he would make it to the terminal tonight to help out with our tours. He really doesn't need to be there but it's always nice having him around. He always makes me feel safe when he is there.

After giving Grace a brief once over of all the equipment that we use during a ghost hunt, we do a small ghost hunt on one of the floors. Grace was so excited to be a part of this. But when she heard banging coming from the other end of the hall she called it quits and ran to my office and locked herself in there. Jen and I never laughed so hard in our lives.

It took us a good ten minutes trying to convince Grace to unlock my office door and let us in. When she did I could tell ghost hunting was not for her. Even in the day light she was scared. For an hour we listened to Grace telling us how she is never ever going to ghost hunting again in her life.

We walked Grace outside to her car and she left in a hurry. She didn't give wave goodbye. Just got in her car as quick as she could and high tailed it out of here.

Jen and I stuck around. We have tours tonight so it was pointless for us to go back to the apartment only to have to come back a few hours later. We managed to get a few things taken care of while we were waiting.

**(6pm) **

Guest are already lined up and waiting for the first tour of the night. Each tour has about 25 guests. There will be two members from my team on each tour. One team member will be in the front talking about the history of the terminal as well as the ghost stories of the terminal that have happened here since our time ever investigating here. And the other team member will also be giving information on the ghost stories as well as making sure everyone stays in the group and not wonder off.

By the end of the night I was totally exhausted. Christian left an hour ago. Lucky bastard. I'm so tired that if I had an air mattress I would sleep right on my office floor. Jen had texted me about an hour ago letting me know that she was leaving with Kate in tow.

As I walk through the terminal one last time check to make sure everything was secured, I get this funny feeling like I am being watched, which isn't different from all the other times that I have felt before. I quickly gather my things from my office and bolt out of there as quickly as I can, I don't even dear stop to turn around to see. This could be the best paranormal experience going on right now just feet behind me but fuck if I care since I'm the only one in the building.

Ever since the renovations started there has been more and more paranormal activity-taking place throughout the building. Just a few weeks ago Elliot was telling me that he had heard what sounded almost like Christmas music being played, and even some of his workers had said that they have seen things that they couldn't explain.

John, Elliot's foremen said that when he was on the third floor replacing some of the old doors, he thought he had saw someone by the old water fountain taking a drink. He knew it wasn't possible since the only running water in the building is in the bathrooms that Grey construction had built near the old waiting room. Not to mention that the water fountain isn't even in the wall anymore.

By the time he got his phone out of his pocket to take a picture the person was gone. Just vanished right before his eyes. So now because of that John won't go back to the third floor unless he has someone else with him.

I lock the doors behind as I step outside the terminal. My car is only a few feet away from me and I'm grateful for that. Once I'm in my car and the doors are locked I start to feel a little better.

**So the water fountain story is true. One of the restoration crewmembers at the terminal was working on the third floor, but I'm not exactly sure what he was working on at the time. But he did happen to see what looked like a full body apparition taking a drink from the water fountain. And it's true the only running water we have at the terminal is the newly installed bathrooms near the old waiting room. Also hearing music being played throughout the building is true as well. **

**_Full body apparition – A ghost where the entire human body is visible (I have been lucky enough to see a full body apparition, but it wasn't at the terminal) _**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry everyone for taking so long. **

We are reaching the end of August. Everything is all set in motion for September and Octobers ghost hunts. Over the last 4 weeks I have managed to hire 4 more tour guides, who will also be helping out with the ghost hunts. I didn't really want to hire anyone but everyone told me that I'm going to need the extra help. I'm glad I listened.

Christian and I are still going strong with our friendship. We still flirt with each other from time to time. But we never take it overboard. He knows when to stop himself.

…..

Its Labor Day weekend and all of us are going to spend it at the beach. Elliot said that Christian owns two beach houses right on the beach. Side by side from each other. Guess who had to ask him about using one of them? Yep it was me. But it was a good thing that I did because he is joining us. The thought of seeing Christian in only swim shorts…..I'm sorry what was I saying again?

Early in the morning Jen and I went to the farmers market to pick up everything that we were going to need for our 4-day weekend. When we get back to the apartment the guys are already loading the cars up with everything we needed.

About two hours later we are ready to leave. Mostly everyone took their own car. Expect for me. I rode with Christian in his R8. God he looks so hot behind the wheel. What is it about men and sports cars that make them look so damn hot?

The beach house is only an hour outside of the city. As we get closer and closer to the beach house I can hear the sounds of the ocean waves crashing. Oh what a relaxing sound it is.

Everyone follows Christian as he pulls into a large driveway. My eyes nearly pop out of my head when the beach house finally comes into view. Holy shit it's big. Christian is one lucky SOB to have a house like this. We all get out of the cars. The girls and I practically run to the beach leaving everything for the men to handle. Feeling the warm sand between my toes is amazing.

The guys call us to come back and help with our bags. Yes we pouted like little baby the whole way back.

Walking inside of the house was something else it's just how I would have pictured a beach house to be but 10 times bigger. Mostly all the walls are white or a sandy cream color. The floors are beautiful dark mahogany. There are simple but elegant area rugs spread throughout the house.

As we continue into the kitchen I'm blown away. All the appliances are stainless steel. The counter tops look shinny and new. There are cabinets galore in the kitchen. I open a few to take a look. Just like the color of the walls, there are stacks and stacks of white dishes from different shapes and sizes. I open another cabinet and find glasses of all shapes and sizes.

Jen comes in with the bags from the farmers market. I help Jen with putting everything away. We had a hard time figuring out where everything should go but Christian came in and gave us a hand. Even he at one point had a hard time remembering where things go. I guess that is what happens when you rely on Gail too much.

When we're done Christian asked me if I wanted a tour of the house. I gave him a nod and followed him up a spiral staircase that is just off of the kitchen. As we walked down the one hallway I looked inside every room. Most of the rooms all looked the same. Same style of bed, same color throughout the room. I know it's a beach house but hasn't he ever heard of a little color here and there.

So far I have counted a total of 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. 3 of the bedrooms have their own personal bathroom attached to the room. There is another small staircase with only about 4 steps. Christian tells me to go on and take a look. I walk up and there is a set of double doors.

I test the doorknob turning it without a problem. I open the doors walking into one of the most beautiful room I have ever seen. There are floor to ceiling windows towards the back of the room with double doors leading to a balcony. Off the balcony there is a set of stairs that literally lead right to a pool that is in the backyard facing the ocean. I open the balcony doors and let the ocean air breeze fill the bedroom.

"So what do you think?" Christian asks from behind me.

"This is beautiful Christian. I take it this is your room?"

"No this weekend it's your room"

"Christian I can't do that. This is your room"

"I don't mind Anastasia. The guest rooms are just a beautiful"

"But do they have a view like this" I wave towards the balcony.

"No but I'll live" He chuckles. He shows me around the bedroom. Showing me the master bathroom. OMG it's even more breathtaking then the bedroom. There is a door that leads to a small section of the balcony that is closed off, and guess what. There is an outdoor shower.

The view of the beach is just amazing. I can see why Christian bought this and the house next door. Elliot comes in the room with my bags and plops the on the bed. He gives a devilish grin to Christian then walks out the room.

"I'll let you unpack and get settled in"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome Anastasia"

I watch as Christian leaves the room and takes the guestroom right at the bottom of the stairs. I knew he was going to take that one. After I finished unpacking I changed into my swimsuit and headed down to the beach with the girls.

Sawyer and Elliot were nice enough to bring down some chairs for us to sit on. I'm very grateful for the fact that my butt won't be covered in sand.

The girl of talk for an hour about our upcoming month at the terminal. There are going to be many sleepless nights for the three of us. This is what we asked for so we have to suck it up.

Later I return to my bedroom for a quick shower washing off the salt water from my body. While I'm drying off I get this urge to make pizza. The only problem is they didn't sell pizza dough at the farmers market. So I throw on a pair of yoga pants and one of my cammi tops. Leave my hair down to let it air dry.

I walk into the kitchen and Kate is there rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"Kate what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry"

"Well cool your jets babe I'm going to start cooking dinner"

"Ooo what are we having?"

"Well I'm kind of in the mood for pizza, but we don't have any pizza dough"

"We can send the guys out to get some if you want?"

"No that's ok I think I have an idea"

I have Kate help me since Jen hasn't returned yet from the beach with Sawyer. They must be having a moment with each other. I ask Kate to take out the zucchini that I bought at the farmers market along with the pepperoni and mozzarella cheese. Elliot walks in and grabs a beer from the refrigerator. Not wanting to heat up the whole house I ask him if he can heat the grill up for me.

About twenty minutes later I have our zucchini pizza ready for the grill. Elliot gives me a strange look like I'm crazy for using zucchini instead of pizza dough, but I told him that if he doesn't like it he can go hungry. Yep that got his butt moving.

Another twenty minutes later Sawyer and Jen come into the house, Jen's face is flushed, and her hair looks as if she was just freshly fucked into next week. I giggly at her and she blushes. Yep she knows that I know what they we're doing.

Elliot announces that the pizzas are done. I ask Sawyer if he wouldn't mind setting the table on the back patio. I also make a simple corn salad to go with our Zucchini pizza.

Christian walks into the kitchen and the first thing he does is grab a spoon from the draw and starts digging into the corn salad.

"Hey! That's to go with the Zucchini pizza"

"Zucchini pizza? Are you serious?"

"Hey don't knock it until you try it"

"I'm not knocking anything. If you made it I'm sure it'll be delicious"

"Your damn right it will be" I giggle.

Christian takes the bowl with the corn salad for me and brings it outside to the table on the patio.

When dinner is over Elliot and Kate offer to clean up. I take this opportunity to go down to the beach and start a bon-fire. What better way to enjoy the rest of the night then to sit on the beach with your toes in the sand and a warm fire in front of you. Not to mention the S'mores. Yummy.

We spend the rest of the night by the fire eating S'mores and talking about our childhoods and the dreams that we had growing up. Everyone almost pissed their pants when I told them that my dream job as a kid was to be a Jedi knight and become one with the force. That earned me Christian spitting his beer out through his nose laughing.

Sawyer told us that ever since he was little he wanted to be a racecar driver but realized he was too tall to fit into a racecar. Elliot then told us his dream job was to be a chip and dale dancer, which took Kate by surprise. She then whispered into his ear and he responded with "I'll be more than happy to give you your own personal show baby" Me, Jen, Sawyer, and Christian all looked at each other and cringed at the thought of seeing Elliot in a speedo shaking his junk in front on women and them throwing themselves at him.

Jen filled us in on how she wanted to work at a zoo because she thought she would be able to get free cotton candy whenever she wanted. Kate on the other hand told us that she always wanted to be a rock star but decided that it wasn't a good ideal since she can't even carry a tune.

Christian said that he always wanted to be a CEO of his own company. I guess he is the only one who really followed his dreams.

It was getting pretty late and I started to fall asleep on my chair. Christian nudged me a few times to keep me awake but it wasn't working. He ended up carrying me to my bedroom and tucking me in. While I was half-awake Christian said,

"I love you Ana" Kissing me on my forehead.

"That's nice," I mumbled.

"Do you love me?" He whispered in my ear, but I was asleep before I even respond.

In the middle of the night I started to get warm. Throwing the covers off of me I got out of bed and walked over to the balcony and open the doors to let the breeze in. Standing there for a little while I see that Christian's bedroom light is on.

I go back into my room and grab a robe that is hanging on the back of the bedroom door and put it on before leaving the room and knocking on Christian's door. He opens the door and my jaw drops. He is only in a pair of skintight briefs. Ooo…my…ahhh. Yeah I have no words.

"Everything ok?" He asks.

"Ah yeah. I just. I woke up because I was too hot and seen your light on"

"I couldn't sleep. You want to come in?" He tells me.

"Uh yeah sure" He steps to the side so that I can walk in. I sit down at the end of his bed and try to keep my eyes off of him but it's so hard. How can I not stare at him? He's like almost naked.

"So what's on your mind?" He asks.

"Nothing much. Just seen your light on and wanted to make sure everything was ok"

"Well that's very sweet of you Anastasia" He flashes a smile at me. He really is a gorgeous fucker. His eyes are to die for. I could get lost in them all day. His smell drives me crazy. I bet when he has kids they are going to be just as gorgeous as he is.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just um day dreaming I guess" Day dreaming would be an understatement. Picturing him as the father of your children would be more like it.

"About what?"

"Oh nothing"

"Come on Ana you can tell me"

"It's nothing really. Don't worry about it"

"If you don't tell me I'm just going to tickle it out of you" Ask him Ana just ask him and get it over with. The worse he'll say is no.

"Christian I have a question to ask you"

"You know you can ask me anything but I don't see the point because you know all there is to know about me"

"This would be more of a favor. A really big favor"

"Ana you should know by now if it makes you happy I'll do it" I let out a nervous chuckle. If he only knew.

"Well you remember when I told you about my miscarriage?" A sadness comes over his face as he nods, but it's not pity, which I really appreciate.

"I always wanted to have kids and I was just wondering…." I pause to take a deep breath. "Would you be the sperm donor?"


End file.
